There and Back Again
by Dyani91
Summary: Sequel to A World Away Akatsuki finally return to Naru-world and some major reformations start, and soon our favorite albino is along for the ride, plots unravel in a new twist on an interesting story. Hidan x OC Rated M for Mature
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

Naruto calmed himself as he watched the Akatsuki flee.

'How the hell did they all appear in one place though?' he wondered. He thought he had seen the last of them when they had sealed them into another dimension. Not to mention they were wearing the strangest clothes. He had thrown a Kunai at the silver haired on severing a string and missing the man. The attached bag had dropped onto a building so he had retrieved it. Maybe it held an information scroll or something. He looked to Sakura and Sai first before he looked at the others.

"Let's go tell Tsunade Obaa-san about this. " he said. They all agreed quickly and took off following the Blonde. A few minutes later they stood clustered in Tsunade's office where the older blonde was wishing like hell that she had some Sake.

"So let me get this straight, the Akatsuki whom you banished two weeks ago, reappeared in the middle of the village when you all were walking back from joint training. They took a very surprised look at you before the leader shouted for them to scatter. Then at which time you all went on the offensive and the only thing you managed to do was retrieve a scroll and a vial of blood." She said rubbing her aching head to stave off a very potent headache that was developing.

"Yes ma'am." Ino said respectively as she grimaced.

WHAM! Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL! YOUR SENSEI'S WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO DETAIN EVEN ONE OF THEM. WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALL FREEZE UP?" she shouted rather red in the face. The rookies looked at the floor ashamed.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama, to be fair we really couldn't have fought them anyway, we were in the civilian district. There would have been to many targets and casualties had a fight broken out." Hinata spoke up timidly shrinking away from the Hokage's fierce glare. Finally her expression mellowed and she sighed.

"You are correct Hinata, I apologize for my outburst guys. You did well for what the situation warranted. I will have the scroll looked over by Jiraya. Dismissed." She said waiting until they left the room before thunking her head on her desk repeatedly.

Jiraya materialized behind her catching her head before she could hit it one more time and handed her a small saucer of Sake. She looked gratefully up at him.

"Catch all that did you?" she asked accepting the saucer. He nodded frowning.

"I don't understand it though, Naruto's dimensional Fuin-Jutsu surpasses his fathers, they shouldn't have been able to return." He said brushing his hair back with his hand worriedly. She nodded lapsing into her own thoughts with a sigh.

"Perhaps they had help?" she questioned idly after a moments silence.

"Perhaps." He acknowledged.

"Here's the scroll and vial it looks vaguely like a summoning scroll but it's not one I've seen before she said peeking at it. The note on the vial said to use only that particular blood on it. Maybe a weapon of sorts?" she mused handing them off to her fellow Sannin.

"Who was it dropped by?" he asked glancing at it.

"Naruto said he cut it from the Silver haired ones waist." She said looking at Jiraya.

"Hidan!" Jiraya grimaced spitting the name like it was acid.

"Of the zombie brothers?" Tsunade asked in slight shock as Jiraya nodded.

"Well hime I'm going to head off and study this, I'll let you know what I turn up." He said waving to her while he climbed out the window. She waved idly at him as he jumped away.

"Damn it I'm out of Sake… again!" she muttered glaring at the empty saucer.

Unknown to them in the caverns underneath Konoha, a man sat listening with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The Akatsuki were quick to regroup away from the village in order to discuss what had just happened.

"Has everyone arrived safely?" Pain asked looking at the group. They nodded in response.

"So, does anyone have any theories as to what exactly happened, un?" Deidara asked the others.

"I believe that since it was the Kyuubi Jinchurikki that sent us to the alternate dimension, the return seal locked onto the lingering chakra in the rift between." Sasori said monotonously.

"That is the most likely circumstance. Very well then let us move out." Pain said turning to walk away. Hidan went to grip the pouch with Sin's scroll in it only to come up with empty air and a severed string.

"No!" he whispered eyes widening. "No No NO PLEASE JASHIN NO!" he repeated a little louder looking down at the severed string in his hands.

"FUCK!" he shouted panicking. They turned to him in confusion seeing him scrambling around.

"Please don't say it's gone. DON'T FUCKING TELL ME IT"S GONE!" he shouted. Tearing around the clearing.

"What's gone?" Kisame asked impatiently. Hidan looked up at him with anguished eyes.

"The scroll, The Bitches scroll. It's gone." He said as a percuiliar numbness settled over him. They all stood stock still as various emotions settled over the group.

"Where do you think you lost it?" Pain asked slight anger lacing his voice. While he did not show it he cared quite a bit for the previously civilian girl who housed them for the several months they were trapped in her world.

"Konoha, that kunai. The one that flew past me. THE JASHIN DAMNED KYUUBI BRAT, I'm GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER!" Hidan raged as his mind put together the pieces. He turned to tear off back to Konoha only to get pinned down.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO YOU FUCKING HEATHEN BASTARDS. I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE THAT SON OF A BITCH AND GET MY SCROLL BACK, LET ME GO!" He screamed struggling against them.

"Knock him out." Pain instructed darkly prompting Kisame to crack Hidan over the head with his sword.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kisame quipped trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as he could see when the others looked darkly at him. he scratched his head.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." He muttered.

"Let us leave, we shall retrieve the scroll another day." Pain said his voice low with repressed anger. The group turned and left reluctantly with Kakuzu carrying an unconscious Hidan away.

Back with Sinclaire

Sinclaire lay in a ritual circle the oppressive silence of her home engulfing her. It had been a week since her friends the Akatsuki left and the silence was unbearable. She missed them, all of them. The mock battles, the actual fights, the name calling the comradery, the feeling of belonging, of family. It was amazing what a few months could do to a girl when she had the company of others. Just the other night Kenny had called to find out how Itachi was doing in his recovery. She had had to explain that they had found away home, she had ended up choking and started to sob her heart out over the phone to the only person she knew in this world who wouldn't judge her. He had offered to come spend time with her but she had ended up turning him down, thanking him for listening.

She went about everyday mechanically, up before dawn, doing her daily rituals training her ass off until well into the night sometimes forgetting to eat. Going to bed only to kick her own ass for being stupid. She missed them so much, above all else though she missed _HIM_ the most. He who made her feel alive, like molten liquid fire was rushing through her veins the smell of Blood and Steel, the flash of his violet eyes when he was Happy or Angry. She missed Hidan with his passionate vibrancy and his casual disregard for life. How he treaded the thin line between death and life with careless abandon. He was everything to her, friend, Lover, brother in everyway but blood. Hell she was still unsure about the blood part.

She had let the bite marks he left on her skin heal naturally scarring over marking her forever as his. The violent passion of his lovemaking that drove her through pain and into ecstasy. The only thing she carried with her now was hope and her faith in her god. She had felt her faith reassuring her like a cat rubbing against her warming her numb frozen feelings with comforting impulses and assurances. All she could do was wait, in the silence as winter set in.

Darkness bloomed across the sky in the parody of a twisted rose as Sinclaire dragged her aching body to her shower. She had pushed herself hard today as she thought of him. Ever since the final fight she carried her ritual dagger on her at all times, even when she was naked in the shower it was strapped to her thigh. She hung her Jashin pendant on garrote wire and had two throwing needles tucking her hair up in a bun. Everywhere she went she was armed in someway shape or form, just in case she was summoned. She wasn't stupid, she realized the scroll could potentially fall into another's hand so she wanted to be prepared in case the worst happened. Call her paranoid but that's what she thought. Stripping down she stepped into the hot shower. She let the heat and steam flow over her body loosening tight muscles as she stood there. It was amazing.

An hour later she stepped through the door into her bedroom. The window had been replaced yesterday and she was in the process of tearing down the damaged part of the wall. She sighed flopping onto the bed before rolling over. She pulled out four things from under her pillow. A bound Journal with the Jashin Symbol on it, Her sketch pad, a photo album and Hidan's Akatsuki robe. She had found it an hour after they had left sitting on her bed folded up with a note.

'_It's yours now Bitch, enjoy. '_

_Hidan_

She buried her face in it and inhaled his scent. It was a small comfort but it helped. She drifted off to sleep unaware that soon her life would be torn apart upside down.

A year had passed since Akatsuki had returned to the Shinobi world, a lot had changed. Wars were brewing between several nations as tensions rose. The only two Jinchuuriki left were Killer bee and Naruto. Nii Yugito had been killed in a struggle between Iwa and Kumo dispelling the Nibi into the ether not to return for a few years. Sanbi had finally reformed but had gone to sea farther than Akatsuki could track reliably. Hidan had taken to killing at the slightest provocation in his grief and guilt proving himself to be deadlier than Kakuzu on his worst day. He worked with a simple minded rage killing mercilessly as he tried to drown his feelings for her behind his ever consuming bloodlust.

The others were forced to watch their friend descend into a madness born of grief, it hadn't taken them long after they got back to discover that while in her world their goals had subtley changed. No longer did they want to use the tailed beasts as weapons to subjugate the world, now they just wanted to be rid of the damned creatures so the people could stand on equal footing without such weapons at their disposal. Perhaps the biggest revelation of all was Tobi who had finally merged with the essence of Madara at the behest of both host and parasite, revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the moons eye plan. He had had a lot of explaining to do when that had come to light. It was obvious to them all that the spirited girl had tamed them in ways they hadn't thought possible.

What they didn't know was that many kilometers away in Konoha a break through had been made and it was about to turn their world on its head, and in the middle of the storm was their favorite Albino.

Sinclaire was contemplative as she drove up to her home, she had just come home from an anime convention. Dressed up as the man she fell in love with she had been a hit. She had cut her hair shoulder length and slicked it back to mimic him, her triple bladed scythe still had his dried blood on it. She had worn his robe after binding her chest and had put in blue contacts to turn her red eyes violet. She had been a hit and had come home with several pictures to commemorate the event. It was almost uncanny how she could mimic him. Walking inside she ran up to her room and pulled out the photo album to place the photo's in. Maybe someday she could show them and watch them laugh and joke about the fools who mimicked them. She quirked a smile at the thought of them tagging along to an anime convention. Now that would be a sight to see.

That night she had the strangest dream, she was in a long passageway trapped on the other side of a thick pane of what seemed to be glass, on the other side stood Hidan but no matter what she seemed to do the barrier would not break or budge it was infuriating. Finally just as she was about to wake up a dark voice chuckled before whispering to her.

"_SOON!"_

Jiraya slipped into Tsunades office via the window, he had news both terrible and great for her. He cleared his throat to get her attention and stepped up beside her.

"What news do you bring Jiraya?" she asked tiredly dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"The Tsuchi-Kage started more skirmishes today near Yuu-gakure. I overheard a little bird telling the Mizu-Kage's bodyguards the details. It's all written in my report. He said handing over a thick scroll.

"Any word on Akatsuki?" she asked opening and skimming the scroll before placing it down with a sigh.

"No they have been laying low other than a few key assassinations here and there. One of them was the one who got old man Önoki after a successor got appointed. Rumor has it that their goals have changed but I am unsure of how true that actually is. The biggest problem is that they are building a firm support base, there's a lot of chatter going round about how they are running Ame-Gakure back up from the slums so to speak." Jiraya finished quietly letting Tsunade absorb the information at her own pace.

"Great just what we need, a budding super power." She moaned thunking her head to the desk softly.

"What of the scroll we recovered last year? Have you made heads or tails of it yet?" she asked sitting back up. This time Jiraya smiled.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." He said proudly.

"And?" she pressed fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his theatrics.

"It's a summon scroll… for a person." He said calmly fishing out the scroll.

"How is that even possible?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes.

"That's essentially what the formula says, it's a one way summon for a person. Trans dimensional. Similar to the piece Naruto used to send them away in the first place only much more refined and archaic. It took me eons to dig up the obscure symbols used on here." He said frowning.

"I see." Tsunade said clicking her tongue. "Do you think it may be somebody dangerous?" she asked hoping for a possible answer.

"I can't tell you that Hime, I don't know. It could go either way we would have to summon them to know for sure. However I do know that unless we get some people to lend us juice, if we do summon them one of us is going to be down from serious chakra exhaustion." He said gravely.

"So this takes Kage-level reserves huh? Maybe we should get Naruto to do it, he could juice it with Kyuubi." She mused.

"Actually that's a great idea Hime." Jiraya piped up brightly after turning the idea over in his head once or twice.

"Very well then, in two days we will get Naruto to summon whomever this is into T&I." she said setting the scroll down placing a sealed vial of valuable blood next to it.

The seal under the desk dimmed as the dark man sat thoughtfully. Pulling a brush and a scroll he swiftly penned a note before leaving the office. It wouldn't do for his contact not to get this little tidbit. Perhaps this other worldly person would have new tech to exploit?


	2. Hidan's Madness

**Chapter Two/ Hidan's Madness**

Pain was at a loss, something that happened rarely I assure you. However at this moment in time it was true. Ever since their return and the loss of the scroll things had taken a downward turn. With war brewing on the horizon, the inopportune shift in their goal and Hidan's descent into self inflicted madness Pain was at the end of his rope. He sighed pushing his long hair from his face, he had taken her advice and stopped controlling things from afar. He would not admit it to the other members but he had actively sought Tsunade's help with repairing his body. He could do nothing for the emaciation though that was permanent. He still remembered what she had told him that rainy day.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

"_Hello Pain, or should I address you as Nagato?" Sinclaire asked sitting down on the sofa in front of him._

"_So you do know my true name." Pain confirmed with narrowed eyes. She simply nodded sipping at a cup of hot tea._

"_I wasn't kidding when I said I knew all of your secrets. Though I am still not sure exactly how it is possible for the chakra receivers of that body to still work since you are no longer in your own world." She mused gently._

"_Nagato, may I call you Nagato its so much better sounding than Pain?" she asked. Pain didn't know why but he nodded anyway._

"_It's interesting you know, how your little group works. Their like puppets dancing to your tune, however you dance to a different tune. You dance to Madara's. It's sickening really, all the secrets. I know how you really feel hoping for a world in which peace will last and you are half way right. You cannot have peace without having pain. However that's where you also went wrong you know." She said with a sigh._

"_What do you mean?" Pain asked coldly not liking her judgment one bit. She looked him dead in the eyes hers like chips of ice far more chilling than any he had seen before._

"_You have to understand the meaning of the word sacrifice Nagato. Yahiko gave his life for you to live, to live for him. You betray his memory by clinging to the past the way you do. The fact that you wear his body as a puppet belies this fact and you know it. I will not mince words with you because I can empathize. My best friend and only family is laying outside in the cold ground. She was my world my hope, my salvation and now my eternal damnation. The day she had died, we were fighting she got drunk and drove away. The next morning it's on the news, a car accident eighty miles an hour into a Jashin be damned tree. She died on the way to the hospital, her last words the Dr. wrote down for me. Those words are on her tombstone now._

_The world you are trying to create, is one born of illusion. A false fleeting image, the Juubi will run rampant destroying the world you are trying to save. The images you control people with will be false always leaving a sense of something missing. One day someone is going to wake up or they be born with the ability to throw off the genjustsu. They will realize something is wrong and you will be caught off guard. Your world will crumble. You can't have one over the other Nagato stop deluding yourself. Take the good with the bad. That's what he would have wanted you to do. Make your own peace." Sinclaire said getting up, she passed him a book before she left._

"_And if you want to wage war on the world you better damned well do it correctly." Was all she said before leaving him to his thoughts. He looked down at the book noticing it had been read many times. However it was the title that caught his attention the most._

'_The Art of War, __by: Tsun Tzu_

_His fingers opened the book seeking the first page where a quote lay._

"_The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

_Flashback No Jutsu Kai!_

He took those words to heart that day, he was unsure if they had been intentional or not. She had ripped his beliefs to shreds before him before building them back up in a new light. Her ability to empathize with him awoke feelings he had long since buried. Yahiko would be ashamed of him. Now it was all he could do not to turn away as Hidan drove himself to the brink with pain guilt and grief. The several forays that they had made discreetly into Konoha for the scroll had turned up nothing. that meant only one thing to Pain. Jiraya had it.

He wandered the empty hideout from his childhood, it was decaying from neglect. The planks that had hung on the wall were strewn on the ground. His thoughts turned to Hidan again, he was forced to watch the stubborn man walk the same unfeeling road he himself had once tread. Hidan was a zealot in more ways than one, throwing himself down that path with careless abandon to escape the pain that haunted him. Pain knew Hidan had never been truly accepted before not even by there own group. His fanatic worship of Jashin had made him hard to understand and approach. Out of all of them Hidan had changed the most.

Sinclaire had provided a relieving balm to the pain of Hidan's loneliness accepting him fully where others could not. She did not care that he killed just so he could live, nor did she care about the brutal displays of masochism and torture. Instead she embraced it and in turn him allowing him to grow close to her, allowing him to feel unrequited love for the first time. Her generally cool and calm demeanor matched Hidan's own fiery passion. However she had a mean streak several kilometers wide that could put him in his place when he got out of hand. Oh how Pain wished she was here right now. He walked back to the hideout away from his childhood reminders of life long past clutching a battered red book in his hand.

**Hidan P.O.V.**

I felt numb, every day it took all my energy to wake up. I kept seeing her in my dreams on the other side of a barrier I could not breach. She haunted me! I swore I could see apathy and disappointment in her eyes blaming me for my failure. It drove me to rage, Rage at myself and at her the woman who stole my heart from me. With single minded willfulness I clamped down on my emotions falling back on my shinobi training. I let myself get consumed by bloodlust slaughtering hundreds of people for even the slightest offense to my person. It didn't work though.

Everytime, I killed I could see her, looking at me red eyes disapproving. She drove me to distraction so I did my best to put her out of my mind. But every night it was the same dream.

"Fuck!" I swore as I walked back from a meeting with the others, they were talking about her again. Itachi had returned for the third time empty handed from Konoha. I prayed to Jashin as I walked to my room hoping for a reprieve from the pain. It never came, this was my punishment, my curse for getting involved. Jashinism allows for relationships however you have to maintain them. You can't sleep around or provide yourself with other pleasures. A relationship was until death that couldn't be changed. Once you chose that was it, and I had chosen.

I grabbed my scythe and stalked out of the base, wind and rain swirled around me as I stalked through Ame-Gakure. The citizens avoided me fearfully as I dashed into the howling storm. I felt my rage and hatred consuming me, bloodlust building like a demonic entity driving me to hunt. I craved the screams of my victims, the smell of fallen blood. I ached to taste the coppery flavor on my tongue. My mind went blank as instinct kicked in allowing my body to move on auto pilot. The sounds of someone laughing reached my ears. I did not know how much ground I had traversed as I tailed my new target through the rain and muck.

Soft laughter, a woman's this time reached out to me enticing me closer. I stayed crouched in the trees observing. It was a couple traveling somewhere. They were cuddled together as they laughed. I growled softly following till they stopped for the night. Finally darkness fell and my body went into overdrive. They started setting up for the night as I watched with keen eyes. They kissed for the night and my mind kicked into gear transposing _Her_ image over the face of the woman. I growled again this time louder as I released some cable to the ground. Un-hooking my scythe I pull it from my back and drop nimbly to the ground.

Pulling back I let fly with my scythe decapitating the man in one clean swing. The screams are music to my ears as I look at the bitch covered in blood. My mind still hangs on to the image of her, I do not see the face of my soon to be victim.

"FUCKING BITCH WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET TO BE FUCKING HAPPY!" I roar attacking the scrambling woman.

"No NO PLEASE KAMI NO!" she pleads in the face of death. I chuckle darkly as my delusions overtake me.

"Don't pray to Kami," I hear myself say. "PRAY TO JASHIN BITCH!"

My scythe impales her and she drops to the ground twitching as the scent of blood fills the air. My blood induced rage leaves me dispelling her face from the crumpled form on the ground. I stare in apathy at the twisted corpse before divesting it from my scythe. A cold feeling sweeps through me. The rage of my god, he is displeased with me. I get that feeling a lot lately. The numbness permeates my body yet again settling deep in my soul as I go back to the hide out to pray.

I enter the base still dripping with blood. Deidara approaches me but I barely comprehend he's there.

"Leader's been looking for you, un." He tells me softly before walking away again. They walk on eggshells around me, I understand why though. I almost killed Kisame at the last full meeting when he brought _Her_ up. As I walk to my room they barely glance at me, the silence is oppressive. They don't understand me and my need to run from this. They don't see how I can't just move on. How my heart was torn into shreds the day I failed her. I almost break my door down slamming it open and stalk in. Slamming it shut I open the window letting the night breeze wash in. On my wall hang two pictures. One of me and one of us. The latter stays covered so that I may ease some of the pain. I swear I hear her laughter on the breeze. The scent of fresh rain lingers as I fall to my bed only to see her in my dreams.


	3. Summon the Girl from another World

**Chapter Three**

**Summon the girl from another world**

Naruto was called to Anbu headquarters to meet with the Hokage. He walked lazily through the street making his way there. He wondered quietly if they had found something from that scroll he had retrieved. He had seen a glimpse of fuin-jutsu on it. He pressed a hidden carving of a leaf and stepped back allowing the wood paneling to slide away. He was met by Anbu Boar who let him through a series of passageways lit with dim light. Another hidden door way later they ended up in the bowels of T&I. He frowned looking around him.

"Hey Boar-san, what are we here for?" he asked scratching his head. Boar just looked at him before pointing to an office door.

"Hokage-sama and Jiraya-dono asked for you to be escorted to meet them here. Please go in." Boar instructed before walking off. Naruto watched him for a moment before shrugging and opening the door to the office. Inside Jiraya and Tsunade stood talking with Ino's dad and Ibiki. They looked up as he entered so he greeted them.

"Hey Tsunade-Obaa-san, Pervy Sage, Ino's Dad and Scarface. What's up?" he quipped grinning his trademark grin. Jiraya sighed and Tsunade smiled fondly at him while Ibiki growled at the lack of respect. Inoichi just stared at him impassively for a second before nodding and greeting him in turn.

"Uzumaki-san." He greeted softly before falling silent once again. Naruto looked around quizzically.

"So what's up?" he asked crossing his arms.

"The scroll you found we finally figured out what it is." Tsunade started.

"And?" he prompted.

"It's a trans-dimensional summoning scroll for a person." Jiraya finished.

"So why not just destroy it then?" Naruto said.

"It can only bring one person. We want to know who it is and what connections they have with Akatsuki." Tsunade explained patiently.

"Let me guess you want me to summon this person so you can interrogate them?" He asked a little impatiently. Tsunade nodded speaking once again.

"Apparently the formula takes at least someone with Kage level reserves and with Kyuubi backing you you would be able to recover faster than say Jiraya or I."

"I see, lets do this then." He said holding out his hand. Jiraya handed him the scroll and vial before steering him into a containment cell. Naruto unfurled the scroll showing the entirety of the complex array, popping open the vial and stasis seal he poured the viable blood on his hand before swiping the length of the seal.

"FUIN KAI, KUCHIYOSE!" He shouted pouring as much chakra as he could into the seal. At first nothing happened before a loud BOOM! Knocking everyone from their feet. The sound reverberated through the building accompanied by a blinding flash of light. Blinking until the spots cleared they were immediately on guard when a seemingly familiar figure appeared out of the smoke. A feminine voice emenated from the figure.

"Hey guys I see you finally got around to …" she stopped short as they came into view. "AWWWW FUCK NUGGETS!" she cursed before turning to lean against the wall. Jiraya was the first to move pinning her there with a kunai to her neck. The girl looked like a female Hidan from the eyes to the hair to the cloak and scythe. The only difference was the voice and the breasts. It was scary very scary to the Konoha residents as the girl stared at them apathetically unconcerned about the Kunai.

Naruto just blinked up at the strange female who returned his gaze steadily.

"Search her." Tsunade ordered finally coming out of shock. The two anbu who accompanied them moved to do just that. The girl gave the Hokage a look that just screamed REALLY! Before moving on her own and divesting herself of all her weapons except her necklace.

"Necklace too, girly." Ibiki said watching in secret awe as the girl removed a veritable armory from her clothing and body.

"No!" she bit out fiercely.

Ibiki moved on her reaching for it. The girl moved with surprising fluidity as she lashed out with a kick hitting Ibiki in the face and simultaneously dislodging Jiraya. She dodged a flurry of Kunai from the anbu before crouching in the corner studying them warily.

"I said NO! YOU FUCKING HEATHENS!" she hissed venom in her voice. One of the anbu had searched the bags she had come with. He motioned to the Hokage and handed her a book. It was the first book of the Naruto story and her convention guide book. Tsunade skimmed through them quickly before making a hand signal. Both Anbu bowed and left the room. She turned to the girl to speak only to watch in shock as she doubled over in pain and let loose a blood curdling scream.

**Sinclaire's P.O.V.**

I was walking back from the convention hall today, Kenny had let me stay at his place. Just as I reached the house I felt a pulse of power roll through me. I guess somepart of me realized what was happening, galvanizing me into action. Rushing into the guest room I threw my sketch pad into my bag and put it on. Hurriedly I sketched a note to Kenny letting him know that I was leaving. Another wave struck me this time harder than the first, the world grew ehco-y is the only real way to describe it. I grabbed my scythe from the table as I wondered what Hidan's reaction to seeing me dressed up as him would be. A black flash enveloped the world around me and I was gone.

It was weird the space in between, I knew I spent time there or did I? I'm not so sure, time seemed to bend around me as I was pulled from one dimension to another. The sensation was strange there are no words really. Finally it felt as if something snapped and the world righted itself. I started to speak to the smoke filled room that was my first visual experience.

"Hey guys I see you finally got around to …" I stopped as the smoke cleared to reveal not the family I had grown to love, but Ninja of Konoha. So deciding to be articulate I voiced the thought running across my brain.

"AWWWW, FUCK NUGGETS!" I cursed before leaning against the convenient wall. How the hell did Konoha Ninja get a hold of my scroll damn it! I reminded myself to knock Hidan on his ass for this one. I grimaced internally as Jiraya put a blade to my neck, how in Jashin's name am I going to get out of this one? My eyes roved from one person to another as I discreetly took in the room and analyzed my situation. There were six people in the room visibly, who knew how many hidden. Ibiki, Naruto, Jiraya and Tsunade along with two anbu one of whom I was sure was Yuugao if the purple hair was anything to go by.

"Search her!" Tsunade's voice broke the staring contest I engaged in with Naruto. The two anbu moved to do so and I gave them a look. Really they couldn't just ask. I sighed and began removing weapons of my own volition. I rather enjoyed the odd looks and shocked faces as I unloaded a small armory from my being. The only thing I didn't touch was my pendant. That was not coming off ever.

"Necklace too, girly." Ibiki said to me with well hidden awe on his face. I scoffed glaring at him.

"No!" I bit back watching his eyes narrow to a glare. He moved to reach for me so I acted. Snapping my leg forward in a rising kick I crashed my foot into his jaw, using the element of surprise to duck Jiraya's grasp as I rolled into the corner crouching defensively.

"I SAID NO! YOU FUCKING HEATHENS!" I hissed angrily at them, had I been a serpent they would have been poisoned. My blood was boiling now with suppressed rage. It would not do to have them deem me more of a threat than I already am. They eyed me warily as the anbu searched my bags. He motioned to Tsunade who half turned as she kept an eye on me. I kept my face impassive as he pulled out the first Naruto book and my convention guide. I smirked inside that would give me an easy out for any knowledge I held. I could always explain the pictures away as cosplayers that I worked with. I prayed silently to Jashin for patience and help. A warm tidal wave rushed through me followed by an onrush of energy that pooled directly into my stomach. Then it started to burn horribly.

The energy in my stomach surged outwards through my body. I screamed, I felt like I was cooking from the inside out as the energy coalesced inside of me into a spinning entity. The burning sensation persisted as I felt eight snaps break inside of me. I screamed again as I felt like I wanted to die, or at least pass out. As usual though I persisted through it trying to comprehend what was happening. I heard Tsunade shout for a Hyuuga, so I assumed I was gaining chakra somehow. Idly I wondered if I would see them soon as a pair of rough hands grabbed me to hold my rocking body still.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tsunade froze as the silver haired girl screamed herself hoarse as a glowing nimbus of purple black chakra surrounded her. One of the anbu poked her snapping her out of it. She started snapping off orders before calling for a Hyuuga to come look at the girl. Hiashi arrived promptly, meeting her outside the room where the girl was still screaming. He channeled chakra to his eyes and walked in where he was met with a sight that would burn itself forever into his nightmares.

The girl was hunched over on the floor curled into a ball, he looked on fascinated as her chakra coils expanded and grew at an alarming rate, her body changing to accommodate them, she scratched her arms open with her nails and he watched as chakra imbued in her blood joined the pool in her abdomen. Above her was a clouded skeletal figure, grinning wickedly as chakra rolled off of it into her. It reached down to caress her face and she stopped screaming before mumbling something and passing out onto the floor.

Hiashi fell against the wall as the chakra nimbus dimmed and faded. Tsunade and Jiraya walked in and looked at him. the normally stoic man was shaken and scared and damned near close to babbling out all that he saw.

"Is she ok?" Tsunade asked and it was all he could do to just manage a nod.

"Tell me about it in a minute, for now go sit**. **I need to do a medical work up on her and take care of those scratches." Tsunade said, Hiashi almost ran from the room. Tsunade looked at the two Anbu.

"Take her things and place them in a scroll in my office, I shall go through them later. Do not let anyone else touch them." She ordered the two who bowed and took off with a shunshin.

An hour later saw the girl strapped to a table in the medical bay of T&I. Tsunade had stripped her down to only her rather strange undergarments and was doing a basic mock up file on the girl. She was very densely muscled but still lean and lithe, her body in top shape. The oddest thing about her was her coloring. The closest Tsunade had ever seen to this girls coloring was the Kaguya clan in Kiri. She had found out interestingly enough that the girls eyes were actually red in color not the intense violet they had seen. This led her to the correct conclusion that the girl was albino, she had heard of cases like this but had never seen one up close.

She watched dispassionately as the girl murmured in her sleep as she reviewed the information Hiashi had given her.

"Who are you?" she asked before walking away to speak with Jiraya and the others.

Otter was a spy, he had been planted many years ago in the Konoha anbu for his ability to manipulate the time charts. He was a main source of information for Itachi, with whom his loyalties lay. So when he heard that the Akatsuki scroll was getting opened finally he made sure to become part of the Hokage's guard to witness the proceedings. He watched as the Jinchurikki summoned the girl who he was told to look for and he witnessed where the girls things were being kept. After dropping the scroll with the girl's items in the office he begged off his partner to use the restroom. In the bathroom he removed his mask and opened the window a small bit.

Otter opened his mouth and allowed a chakra construct crow to emerge from it. Pulling out a blank message scroll he scrawled the code he had been given and handed the scroll to the crow.

_The dove arrived to roost. T&I M.B. 6._

The bird flew away quickly as Otter replaced his mask and rejoined his partner.

In the Medical Bay, the girl was stirring awake. Blinking blearily she tried to sit up only to realize she had been restrained. She growled lowly squirming around as she tried to get free. A minute later the door opened and Anko stalked into the room heading over to the squirming girl. She stared for a moment as the girl glared back.

"What is there something on my face?" she questioned sarcasm evident, making Anko raise an eyebrow

"Hello Gaki, My name is Mitarashi Anko and I have a few questions for you." Anko announced darkly as the girl on the table glared balefully back.

"I might have been so inclined as to answer your questions earlier, however you all saw fit to tie me up. So how about no!" the girl said dismissing her.

"Let's start with something simple, Gaki. What's your name?" Anko asked looking at the girl.

"Yuki, Yuki Urahara. That's probably all your getting from me if only so you call me by name. I'm not a Gaki, I'm 21!" The girl spat at her. Anko grinned at the girls defiance. This one would be fun to break. So it went and around two or three hours after the interrogation started Anko was gritting her teeth in frustration. The girl was true to her word, the only new information she had gained was that the girl thought the Akatsuki had been a group of cosplayers from a place called Seattle and her name. Anko had tried everything even thumbscrews but the girl had shrugged it off she had even moaned in pleasure once as Akno had carved open her collar bone. Somehow she didn't see this girl giving anything up to anything less than a mind walk by Inoichi. She stalked out of the room pissed to report her findings leaving a very amused Yuki behind her.

(A.N. Sinclaire is going by the Alias Yuki for the time being.)

**Sinclaire P.O.V.**

Sinclaire squirmed and struggled against her restraints as she tried to get free. She knew she was a prisoner but damn did the things have to be so fucking tight? The least they could try to do is actually talk to her instead of treating her like this. Looking around she realized she was in a medical bay. The door opened letting in the light from the hall into the dim room illuminating it further. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a purple haired woman, her mind supplied her with a name. Anko!

'Shit!' Sinclaire thought vaguely as Anko drew up a stool next to her. She leant on the gurney or table or what ever the hell she was laying on and smirked at her. Sin's mind was racing as she stared into Anko's honey brown eyes. The staring was starting to annoy her, therefore she fell back on the only thing she knew of in situations similar.

"What is there something on my face?" She drawled sarcastically making her interrogator raise an eyebrow.

"Hello Gaki, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I have a few questions for you." Anko told her making Sin want to roll her eyes desperately and flinch at the moniker instead however; she answered letting her mouth run away from her.

"I might have been so inclined as to answer your questions earlier, however you all saw fit to tie me up. So how about no!" she said finishing with a shrug of indifference. Anko's eyes darkened a little before she spoke again.

"Let's start with something simple, Gaki. What's your name?" Anko asked looking down at her all business now. Sinclaire grimaced internally as she thought quickly throwing a name together.

"Yuki, Yuki Urahara, That's probably all your getting from me if only so you call me by name. I'm not a Gaki, I'm 23!" Yuki spat at her glaring. They stared at each other neither daring to break first. Anko's face blossomed into a grin as Yuki felt a shiver rush down her spine to pool in her stomach. It seemed as if the fun had only just begun. Pain blossomed in her hand in a blinding flash. Anko had yanked one of her nails out of its bed. Yuki put on a grin as the pain faded into pleasure, she recited a mantra to Jashin in her head for protection and guidance. More pain blossomed like firecrackers. Her left hand was bloody as she was left in bliss. She could feel Jashin's essence fill her with its icy warmth, like it had when that bastard had ruined her.

Anko had started on her right side and was continuously asking questions becoming frustrated. Idly she answered a few vaguely with some premade lies. Saying she met them and thought they were a professional cosplay group from Seattle. When Anko broke out the knives Yuki had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy. How she wished she were with Hidan so she could jump him at that very second she was so damned horny. She felt her chakra crawl under her skin slowing her bleeding. It was unlike anything she had felt before it was mind blowing. She moaned as Anko cut dangerously close to her neck before clamping down on her lip again. She felt as thumbscrews were driven through her fingers and smirked when Anko began to get angry.

Finally Anko gave up, removing the various implements wet with her blood and stormed off. Yuki ticked through the people she knew who would be in on this. Her worst opponent would be Inoichi, she hoped like her that her mantra would help keep him at bay. A fond whisper in her ear put her at ease even if she could not understand what was spoken. She knew her God would look out for her.

Ibiki walked in a few minutes later, she had a feeling he would be next. Ibiki liked to play mind games so she figured she would have fun with this, depending on what roll he took. Anko had so obviously been bad cop.

"Hello, are you comfortable?" He asked eyeing her still bloody form with hidden pity.

"Quite but the hospitality could use some work. The décor is lovely though." She quipped, laughing silently at the expression of slight befuddlement on his face. He looked impassively at her.

"Why don't you talk? You wouldn't have to get hurt that way." He pointed out solemnly.

"And miss the wholesome feelings it fills me with?" she asked incredulously looking at him with disbelief cultivated in her expression. "Not a chance. As a matter of fact I'm a little disappointed, I was almost to orgasm when Mrs. Mitarashi left. Let me tell you being left at the brink is a real downer." She said watching him flush slightly.

'Huh, there's something you don't see everyday. Ibiki blushing, he must not be getting any.' She thought raising her eyebrow.

"Eh Hem! I see, look all we want to know is if you have any information on the criminal group Akatsuki, like how did they get a summoning scroll and your blood in the first place." He pushed further. Yuki sighed and decided to throw the man a bone.

"Like I told Mrs. Mitarashi, when I met them it was at a convention. They came and spoke to me asking about my Hidan costume. I designed the scroll, I had no clue what it would turn out to be. I let them stay in my hotel room for the days we were there attending the convention. They probably got my blood from when I guess his real name is Hidan, Huh?..." she said trailing off for a moment completely in the act.

"When Hidan…" Ibiki prompted.

"Oh yeah sorry, When he bit me during sex. He spat into a bottle after." She said shrugging to indicate the scars on her shoulder.

"When he bit you?" Ibiki said eyebrows high enough that they almost disappeared.

"Yup!" she said popping the P.

"During Sex?" he repeated.

"Yes! You know it's that thing that a man and woman do when they want to…."

"I know what sex is thank you!" he cut her off heatedly. "Forgive me but that's a bit hard to believe, Hidan is quite known for his devotion to his god who expressively forbids sex unless in a committed relationship. At least from known records." He said as if informing her.

"Well he certainly was a red blooded male with needs to me." she said grinning a little like a loon as she remembered the several times they had made love together.

"Eh hem anyway! Did he by chance mention anything out of the ordinary to you?" Ibiki asked uncomfortable with her reminiscing, that thought fascinated her.

Who knew Ibiki was a prude.

"No just how they had lost the place they had been staying at and were looking on how to get back. I gave them the scroll and my phone number to call me sometime when they left. They said they would." Yuki said keeping to her made up story. "I really didn't think the scroll was anything it was just a random pattern I made up. It is pretty fascinating to find out that you all are real however, I wonder if I find him maybe I can get laid again." She mused watching the man blush at her talking so casually about sex.

**Reg POV**

Ibiki stood and swiftly left the room a blush still hot on his cheeks as he listened to the young woman go on about her forays in sex. It was rather embarrassing how open she was. It didn't help the fact that she noticed his reluctance and purposefully provoked it. He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, he also knew that she was hiding something. He sighed and kept walking his feet bringing him to the main office. Tsunade was behind his desk and she looked up patiently when he walked in her eyebrows raised when she noticed his blush that was apparently still there.

"Find out anything _Interesting_ Ibiki?" she asked putting emphasis on interesting. He sighed heavily and sat down.

"She, Yuki is apparently a masochist. She was talking about how apparently Anko almost brought her to orgasm." He said grimacing as Tsunade blushed the tiniest bit.

"I see, what else did you find?" She demanded as she stamped another form after reading it over.

"She only elaborated on the story she told Anko, she believed them to be professional cosplayers, they said they were from that place Se-attle." He said stumbling over the word a little. "She mentioned abut them staying with her in her hotel room. She apparently had sexual relations for a brief bit with Akatsuki member Hidan. He bit her on the shoulder and spit into a bottle apparently, the scars are there and consistent with her story. She said she gave them the scroll, she designed it thinking it was a random useless design. She also apparently gave them her phone number, whatever that means and they promised to see her again." He finished summarizing. Tsunade furrowed her brow in thought.

"What do you think?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Honestly Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade gave him a look and he relented.

"I think she is feeding us a load of bullshit, she should be a hell of a lot more surprised about people that in her world are fictional characters being real than she is. I think we need Inoichi to mind walk her." he said giving his professional opinion.

"He will be the only one able to tell if she is lying or not. I do suggest getting a medic to tend to her before she bleeds out." Ibiki said before standing and walking away leaving a pensive Tsunade behind.

"What do you think Jiraya, you were there for both interrogations." She asked the empty room. Jiraya faded into view in front of her.

"I agree with Ibiki, it smells like shit. However I think she also fed a few truths in there too. She knew who they were definitely, she most likely did have sexual relations with Hidan and she most definitely knew what that scroll was. You can't do a summon without willingly given blood so her story is illogical. She is however very stubborn and won't give up information on her lover to us. Her voice held a fond tone when she spoke of them so they must have gotten close to her." he said confidently.

Tsunade nodded rubbing her temples in frustration. Finally she sighed and pushed aside the paperwork before standing up.

"I will go tend to her myself before having her moved to observation and isolation. Maybe a few days without food and little water will loosen her tongue." She said moving towards the medical bay. If Tsunade was disturbed by the gruesome appearance of her T&I guest she didn't let it show as she healed most of the girls major wounds so she wouldn't bleed out. The girl Yuki as she said her name was, had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable metal table. Tsunade worked quickly and efficiently before ordering an Anbu to deposit the now sedated girl in an isolation cell.

In the darkness of the now deserted office a blank faced Anbu appeared for just a minute before flickering away.

Yuki woke in a small 5x6 cell with a small cot and a toilet. She grinned as she lazed in the bed staring at the ceiling, she had made it. Granted it wasn't where she had wanted to end up but she had made it. She knew she would see her family soon, Itachi and Sasori had spies everywhere. They would come for her she could feel it. Standing she eased herself into a routine of exercise as she thought of ways to pass the time. Her books and things had been confiscated, the only thing on her was her pendant. Idly she began to sing the Drunken Whaler song in a creepy little girls voice to see if he could unnerve the people she knew that were watching her.

The Anbu posted to watch the strange girl shivered as snatches of the odd creepy little ditty wove its way through the air in a little girls voice. The lyrics were strange and unnerving. He couldn't wait until Otter relieved him at 7:00 pm. She seemed to smile a bit wider as she got to another method of killing and the looks she shot him were extremely unnerving to say the least. How she knew where he was he would never know. Every so often she would complete a workout set having nothing better to do. She did all of this singing that Kami be damned song. Crow was about ready to tear his own ears off after the seventh hour of listening to her. Finally shift change came and he couldn't get out of there fast enough. The last glimpse he saw of her, were eerie Red eyes and a bloody smile.

Yuki watched amusedly with a bloody grin (she bit open a wound to pray) as her first watcher fled the post as fast as possible. She looked at her new guard trying to pin point the animal. The guard brushed by the bars to the door and dropped two things discreetly and purposefully by the way he lingered obstructing the view. Quickly she snatched them and hurried back to the back of the cell. In her hands were a small message scroll and a pen. Unfurling the scroll she looked at it.

_Status Dove? Loc. Crow shall fly 08:00 as the stars awake._

_Otter relay. God Child is cranky._

Yuki bit back a laugh at Itachi's description of Hidan when his temper gets the better of him. Quickly she scrawled a reply giving her advice in their code before placing the pen and scroll neatly by the bars.

_Wings clipped, plumage taken. Nesting alone. 6 suns._

_Relay accepted. Discipline the child. Seed seems scarce._

Otter the now named Anbu quickly picked it up making a show of shooing her away from it. She smiled discreetly at her guard getting a tiny nod in return. They would be coming for her soon. She started to sing another song as she sat there fiddling with her pendant.

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep.

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
and you'll always know  
that your fathers a thief.  
And you won't understand  
the cause of your grief,  
but you'll always follow  
the voices beneath.

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... LOYALTY

Loyalty… Loyalty…Loyalty only to me.

Guileless son,  
your spirit will  
hate her.  
The flower who married  
my brother the traitor.  
And you will expose  
his puppeteer behavior,  
for you are the proof  
of how he betrayed  
her loyalty.

Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty... LOYALTY

Loyalty… Loyalty…Loyalty only to me.

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep.

My only son,  
each day you grow older,  
each moment I'm watching  
my vengeance unfold.  
The child of my body,  
the flesh of my soul,  
will die in returning  
the birthright he stole.

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... LOYALTY

Loyalty… Loyalty…Loyalty only to me.

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry it down into sleep.

She lay back again bored as she traced her eyes over the cracks in the ceiling. Her mind supplied her with several songs to sing but she kept her mouth shut. Her mind wandered to Hidan wondering what he was doing without her. How long had it been for them? It had been three years for her. She huffed and rolled over staring at the wall as she drifted to sleep. The next several days past quickly as time became meaningless to her. Hunger pains racked her body only fueling her stubbornness. She was used to fasting days at a time in order for particular rituals to work. She made a game out of unnerving the guards except Otter. The only break in the monotony was when Anko or Ibiki came by to try and question her. She stuck to her story however careful to let cultivated details slip. Nothing substantial however. Finally she received a reply from Itachi. Opening it like a starved person she quickly read the contents.

_Owl eyes in the wind, Crow cannot fly close. Roost silently. Practice flying. God Child has fallen. Kite shall try soon. Shrike shall come too. Territory fights brewing._

'Owl eyes , owl eyes…" she racked her brain for the translating code.

"Hyuuga." She breathed, "Fuck! No wonder Itachi can't get here. Stay quiet, practice. That's self explanatory, what's wrong with Hidan? If that fuck-tard gave up I'm gonna castrate him with my spork! Their sending Deidara and Sasori huh?" she muttered to herself quietly. "What does he mean by territory fights?" she wondered aloud before it hit her. She started scrolling her reply.

_Spider web is in place, dove shall peck the cage soon. Flying practice daily. Kick him! I have a SPORK! Kite and Shrike be careful if owls are about. 3 suns to grow plumage. Territory claims made? Mind walker will be soon. God protects. _

She placed the scroll and pen into Otters pocket as he leaned on the bars. She retreated to her bed to think on what she learned.

Tsunade sat in her office nursing a bottle of Sake as she listened to yet another complaint about that otherworldly girl. She had information and she was adept at hiding it. The isolation wasn't working and the girl apparently amused herself by creeping out the Anbu. The only one who didn't really have a complaint was Otter but the man was never all there in the first place. To top it off fights had escalated between Iwa and Kumo. Kumo had taken Yuu-Gakure and the new Tsuchi- kages identity was not widely known yet. It was rumored that the man was a power hungry warmonger though. Then there was Akatsuki, they had been slowly gaining ground as they pushed the borders of their land outward in small increments that were barely noticeable. Their Modus Operandi had changed significantly from their supposed original goals.

She was unsure of their current goals and position in the political climate. She did know that they were undercutting the major villages for jobs. Suna had sent a missive complaining about it. The new Mizu-kage, Mei-Terumi had closed borders to everything except staple trade in order to recover from the long civil war. It was a tumultuous situation one wrong word or misstep and war would break out. She had closed ranks herself recalling field agents accept for the absolute best in order to bolster their peace-time ranks. She knew a shit storm was brewing she had won the Fire Capital's daily lottery.

She called for Inoichi, she was done waiting for the girl to crack. It was time to play hardball.


	4. Operation Frame Danzo

**Chapter Four**

**Operation Frame Danzo**

"Whats the situation Koto?" a cold voice asked the trembling kunoichi.

"Kumo is hesitating sir, the capture of the BOLT commander has stayed their hand. Kiri has closed borders anyone going in is imprisoned or killed on sight. Suna and Konoha are pulling their long term personnel. Ame-Gakure is gaining ground significantly in relatively small amounts of time. Sound is seeking allies and have sent a missive. " She added respectfully not looking the man in the eyes as she handed over the missive.

"Hmmm, and Danzo?" the man said skimming the scroll.

"He has kept quiet there has been no new news on the other world girl. The Hokage is keeping very tight lipped about the situation." She said trying not to stutter.

"Very Well you are dismissed." He said waving a hand at her vaguely. She stood and turned to leave as he called to her one last time.

"Oh and Koto?" she turned only to have her head explode in a shower of blood.

"That is for failing me as a spy." He finished saying to her corpse that was steadily leaking blood onto the carpet.

**Akatsuki POV**

"Senpai can I come pleeasssse?" Tobi whined bouncing up and down incessantly. Even with the merger Tobi still was quite hyperactive.

"No Tobi you cannot come, for the last time it is only Danna and I going. It's a scouting mission. UN! " Deidara growled irritably as he swatted the older Uchiha. Really for someone who was around twenty five- ish the man could be totally irritating.

"Come Deidara this is no time to play with the pest." Sasori said from the door. He and Deidara were dressed almost like an anbu that way they could blend better. They donned blank grey masks without any pattern and disappeared in twin swirls of dust and sand comparatively. Tobi stared sadly after them, in truth he was just itching to see her again. The time spent in that other world had shown him a life beyond the death of Rin. He had seen her every day make a sacrifice to her friends health in the afterlife. It had made him reflect on what they were doing. He and Madara had finally decided it wasn't worth it after speaking with her that night.

He watched sullenly as Hidan brushed them by again, he couldn't wait for Sin to kick his ass into gear. The man sneered at the mere mention of her, he had deluded himself into thinking she had moved on. Nothing they said or did made a difference. Hell he had tried to kill Kakuzu literally when he had broached the subject of the craziness of that notion. Sighing he trudged back to his room, really they had made a mistake coming home. As always though, hindsight is twenty, twenty or so they say.

Sasori and Deidara made good time in getting to Fire country from their hide out in the Land of Rivers. They camouflaged themselves carefully before taking to the trees. They kept an eye out for border patrols in the area just incase their intelligence was wrong. Evening fell and they had made it almost halfway to Konoha without running in to any patrols. Still it was slow going as they traveled the lesser known routes through the forest. They were thankful that Itachi had mapped out the Anbu routes he had used in advance. As night fell they adopted the approach with caution mentality. They breached the walls three hours later after avoiding a particularly sleepy guard patrol.

Silently they dropped down onto a dense outcropping of buildings, moving swiftly they bounced from shadow to shadow stopping every now and again to avoid the nin that bounced around. Sasori pulled out a detailed scroll depicting the layout of the village. Stealthily he and Deidara made their way to their objective, Hokage tower. They were to retrieve Sinclaire's things if at all possible. Otter had been good enough to include the location where her things were kept.

Halfway to their destination they stopped so Sasori could apply a chakra dampening seal to Deidara.

"So how are we going to do this, un?" Deidara asked quietly as he held still letting Sasori paint on him with chakra induced paint.

"The Slug Sannin is keeping the scroll in the left drawer of her desk to peruse at her leisure. There is a simple alarm seal that I shall disable all that we need to do then is remove the scroll with the silver caps on it, rearm the alarm seal and leave that Ne mask on the floor. I have a colorless odorless gas capsule that will knock out the Anbu for a set period of time." He said handing Deidara a breathing apparatus to put on under his mask. Deidara looked at him funny.

"What about you Danna?" he asked in a rare moment of stupidity.

"Puppet remember? I don't need to breath." Sasori deadpanned as a small sheepish smile graced Deidara's face.

"Let's go." Sasori said moving again as the light in Hokage tower went dark. Sliding up to one of the windows Sasori looked it over disabling the alarm seal in the corner of the pane. He slid it open minutely using his chakra strings to do so. He flicked a little pill into the room sending chakra into it causing it to disintegrate. He listened closely until the soft thump of bodies was heard as they hit the floor. He signaled to Deidara who was fidgeting in the shadows behind him. He eased open the window to it's fullest extent and slipped in. Referring to the directions he slipped over to the Hokage's desk and located the seal. It was quite well hidden on the lip of the drawer.

He pulled out a stylus and started the counter array as he channeled the tiniest bit of chakra though the metal. After ten painstaking minutes the array disappeared with a small flash of light. Opening the drawer, Sasori resisted the urge to growl as he searched through a multitude of stacked scrolls for hers. He finally found it at the bottom of the pile along with a secondary and tertiary scroll, one labled weapons the other research respectively. Grabbing all three he handed them to Deidara and carefully placed the scrolls back in, in the order they came out. Closing the door he quickly rearmed the alarm seal and walked to the window. A sound from his right caught his attention as he dropped the mask on the carpeted floor. One of the anbu had sat up coming to, he looked straight at Sasori and bolted upright just as Sasori vanished into the night. Sasori and Deidara booked it as alarms rang out behind them crossing into the trees at record speed. They darted away into the shadows like two ghosts into the night.

**Yuki POV**

I giggled as I unnerved yet another elite soldier with my random ditties of demise. This time I was doing the creepy rhyme from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The episode about The Gentleman? You know the one.

"Can't even shout, can't even cry, the gentlemen are coming by, looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven, and they might take yours. Can't call to Mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die a-screaming, but you won't be heard."

Yeah that one. I loved that episode so gruesome it reminded me of the Incan and Mayan sacrifices. I heard someone approach softly but kept on singing my dark little song. I glanced up to see the most feminine looking man next to Deidara looking at me curiously. I grinned casually at no one and kept up my pretense of being strange and slightly insane.

"How long has she been in here?" He questioned my poor guard so softly it was almost to low for me to hear. I brought my chakra up until it was resting right below the surface of my skin. I had been practicing with it consistently for the past days I've been locked in here.

The guard answered before unlocking the door, I made no move as he approached other than to stand and look glassy eyed at him. He made a follow me motion and I did with a small skip in my step. On the way I ripped open a scab on my arm discreetly using the blood I drew the rune of protection on my neck as I pretended to stretch. They hadn't even bound my hands, the fools. I channeled chakra into it powering it, I figured it to be a little like fuin-jutsu in that way. They led me to a small plain looking room that smelled of old blood. Directing me to sit in a sturdy chair the Blonde who I now remembered to be Inoichi, Ino's dad stepped off to the side.

I played their game as I sent a prayer to Jashin coating my pendant with a small amount of blood as I pretended to fiddle with it. I felt my body warm in response and I knew his protection had been granted. Anbu stood at either side of me ready to attack at my slightest sign of hostility. Tsunade walked in and stood glaring at me softly with Jiraya at her back. Jiraya looked down right hostile as he let his hatred seep through. I guess he could smell the BS I had been feeding them. Inoichi looked at them for confirmation, they nodded and I smiled innocently. He stood in front of me and flashed through some hand signs.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" he spoke as his body slumped forward slack and my mind went blank.

**Inoichi POV**

I was unsure of this foreign girl when I laid eyes on her, something seemed strange about her. She wasn't normal. She sang a creepy little song that sent shivers down my spine in an innocent sounding voice that made it worse. The Anbu Gecko said she had been doing this on purpose since she had been imprisoned in isolation. I told Gecko what I needed and he retrieved her from her cell. She followed us without complaint the only movements she made were to stretch and scratch her arm opening a scab a little. Finally she was situated in the chair in the Interrogation room. She gave me this innocent little smile that unnerved me even more. I had a feeling something was off, wrong even.

Tsunade walked in behind me with Jiraya, they seemed troubled. I looked at them in confirmation and almost sighed with regret when they nodded. Steeling myself I looked into the girls red eyes and flashed through the hand signs of my clans signature technique. The world went dark as I left my body. The next thing I knew I was standing in the strangest building, a light mist was floating around signifying her errant thoughts. I wandered the room taking in the strange foreign patterns and items. A word seeped into my mind supplying me with the answer to my question.

'Hotel, suite 75.'

I watched as the door to the room opened and our girl Yuki led in the Akatsuki chatting amicably with a dark haired masked man and the Blonde one from Iwa. 'Deidara' the memory supplied. I watched and listened to the vague narraration of the scene as it played out. I watched the event she went to and saw many people dressed as Akatsuki and even our own villagers. It was amazing. The memory shifted and changed and I found myself blushing profoundly as I watched a drunk Yuki make love to one of the most blood thirsty members of Akatsuki. I felt the phantom pain tear through my body when he bit her at her urging before spitting it into a bottle.

I turned around only to view another memory of her idly designing the scroll that we used to bring her here. Her memory providing the narraration of her as she explained to the Akatsuki leader what she was trying to do. How she wished she could enter our world. She had tried to make other Fuin-Jutsu pieces as she showed him a collection of scrolls that held explosive arrays, sealing arrays and various others some of which I couldn't name. The orange haired man looked at her with curiosity before spinning a tale about how he too wished he could visit our world if only to meet the man he cosplayed as.

I delved deeper into her mind and watched bits and pieces of her life her grief as her best friend past, her years of schooling and the ridicule she went through. It was all very strange. She had been telling the truth the entire time, but even with her memories I still felt like something was amiss, missing. However my objective was complete, the girl wasn't a threat to us. I backed out of her mind and into my own body waking up and allowing the slight nausea to pass before sitting up. The girl Yuki was still unconscious as I relayed my findings to the others.

**Reg. pov**

"Well, what were you able to find?" Tsunade asked slightly impatient as Inoichi sat up with a groan. He frowned for a second looking at the girl in front of him.

"As odd as it is to say this, she has done nothing but tell us the truth. The whole truth." He replied slowly furrowing his brow.

"Everything I saw and believe me I dug through her conscious and subconscious was pretty much exactly what she told us. She never hid anything from us except the fact that she is a Jashinist. The only reason she hid that was out of fear that we would kill her if we knew. Unlike Jashinism here though, she inflicts wounds upon herself instead of hurting others." He explained at the tense duo standing by the door.

"But how though, I am positive she was lying." Jiraya muttered running a hand through his hair.

"If I may?" Inoichi interrupted his rambling, he got a nod from the frustrated Gama Sennin. "She has a personality like Naruto where she hides her true feelings behind a mask, hers is a mask of mischievousness, much like Naruto's when he was younger. She has been alone for all twenty six years of her life practically. So what you perceive to be her lying is her hiding her fear of us behind false bravado." He said sagely unsure of why he did. The Gama Sennin relaxed momentarily before going rigid as alarms rang out suddenly through Anbu head quarters.

"Huh, wha…wheres the fire Ichi?" Yuki mumbled sleepily from her chair stirring awake.

"Take her to Med bay five and secure her there with a guard. I am going to see what's going on." Tsunade barked at Otter and Falcon. The two Anbu saluted and grasped Yuki's arms hauling her to her feet roughly. They dragged her to the Medical Room and tossed her in roughly before securing the door behind her. Otter stood guard while Falcon ran off to help. Carefully he slipped a scroll through the door flap after making sure no one was around.

Yuki sat on the gurney in the medical room in a slight huff. Really they didn't need to treat her so roughly. The flap on the door opened as something was kicked in. A small scroll lay on the ground in the dim light. She jumped lightly to the ground and grabbed it unfurling it quickly.

_Shrike and Kite are gathering down. Your plumage is safe dove. Leaves will be stirred as a deterrent to pesky roots. Act peacefully to spread your wings. The flock will arrive swiftly on the day of nine. Be prepared to fly. God child is not responding. _

She frowned at the last line. Why did Hidan give up, if it was out of misplaced guilt she was going to kick his Jashin be damned ass. She scooped up the pen and scrawled her reply.

_I'll be ready. Tell the kid I'm coming home and his ass is mine. I shall learn as much as I can while I'm here. Be careful._

She slid the scroll out the flap with the pen and re-took her seat on the gurney to meditate and pray.

Tsunade stood in her office as her Anbu kneeled on the ground before her in shame. Her imposing frame shook with fury as she stared at the Ne mask on her desk.

"You … are… dismissed!" she gritted out at them doing her damnedest not to yell. Her drawer had been emptied of the notes and possessions of one Yuki Urahara. All the data she had written down had been stolen. She watched impassively as the shamed Anbu shunshined away.

"Danzo will pay for this!" she declared to the empty room, unknowingly alerting the very man she wished to do away with.


	5. Moving In

**Chapter Five**

**Moving In**

Yuki had fallen asleep in the Lotus position when the Med bay door opened up to admit the Hokage and a grudging Jiraya. The two of them had talked long into the early morning hours about what to do with her now. It was finally decided that she would be released into the village with a Anbu guard. It was decided that Otter as the only Anbu who could tolerate her presence would watch her. It would be on a parole like freedom though, she had to check in every three days. Tsunade felt slightly bad that he girls things had been stolen out from under her nose so she couldn't give the girl her possessions back.

She went and reached out to touch the girls arm to wake her, when the red eyes snapped open.

"Hello, come to torture me some more, maybe order my execution?" Yuki deadpanned accusation clear in her voice. Tsunade winced slightly at that before straightening up.

"No as a matter of fact, we didn't. We came to let you know some things actually. First, I must deeply apologize, it seems one of my advisors couldn't help himself and has made off with your possessions." She started bringing on the bad news first.

"WHAT!" Yuki exclaimed putting on her best act of outrage.

"We are currently trying to retrieve it for you." Tsunade hastily interjected seeing the look of devastation on the girls face. Yuki's red eyes turned sharply to her before softening slightly.

"Thanks." She mumbled sullenly.

"Secondly I would like to apologize for your treatment here since you were summoned, however please understand that Akatsuki are a major criminal organization here and anything associated with them is looked upon with extreme prejudice." She finished and watched as Yuki nodded quietly.

"Thirdly I am letting you go with an Anbu guard out into the village, Otter has graciously offered to do this duty. Please treat him with respect, now there are conditions to your freedom. You have to check in with my assistant Shizune or myself every three days. You are prohibited from entering Shinobi run establishments. You may tour the training grounds but do not get in the way of any shinobi training there. Until I feel you are trustworthy enough this will be your routine. I shall set you up in a two bedroom apartment with the amenities you will need and a stipend until you decide what you wish to do. Is this alright?" Tsunade asked the albino woman.

"I don't really have a choice, so sure why not." The girl said sadly.

"Very well then, you shall be blindfolded and escorted out to the street. Please stand." Tsunade ordered her. She complied smirking within as a thick blindfold was tied around her head. A soft hand that smelled slightly of citrus grabbed her arm, it was the scent she had attached to Otter over the past few days. He steered her quietly through the maze like compound. Every so often she would catch snippets of conversation before they passed quickly on. She could hear Jiraya and Tsunade walking behind them as sounds started swimming into her auditory canals faster and faster as they approached the surface. Finally the scent of dirt, food, people and trees hit her as they stepped out of the building onto the streets of Konoha.

"Hold onto me." a soft male voice whispered in her ear. She knew immediately this was Otter and latched onto him tightly. A whirling sensation filled her body and moments later stopped again.

"Open your eyes slowly after I remove the blindfold." Otter ordered her his hands fiddling with the fabric untying it.

"Thanks." She sighed keeping her eyes closed as he lifted the heavy fabric away. The light coming through her eyelids was almost blinding and stung something fierce. Every so often she would blink them open getting a flash of color to go with the sound around her. Finally her eyes adjusted and she was able to open them properly, getting her first view of the real Konoha. She gasped as she looked around, they were standing on Hokage monument looking out over the village. She turned to see Otter standing languidly beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it." He asked a slight note of something in his voice, bitterness maybe? She couldn't pinpoint it.

"It is very nice, much different from the drawings in the story books. Much more… alive I think is the word I'm looking for." She said as he gave her an odd look from behind his mask.

"I see. I wouldn't know since it feels dead to me." he said morosely.

"So where will we be staying?" she asked curiously.

"By the Uchiha compound. There are more vacancies over that way." He said pointing to an area in the village directing her line of sight.

"Lead the way then." She said gesturing with her hand.

"Let's go." He said before walking away.

She followed him down from the viewing platform and through the streets. Her odd coloring drew attention as people stared and pointed gossiping about her. she ignored them in favor of studying her guard and mostly silent companion. He had dark red hair and pale skin. His hair was pulled up into a small high ponytail. He walked with confidence but not arrogance. It betrayed his abilities as someone who trained diligently. She wondered what drew him to work for Itachi in the first place, why was he loyal to him. She filed the questions away for later as she refocused on their surroundings taking them in and memorizing them. They finally stopped outside of a small white building.

"This is our apartment, so please let me be the first to welcome you to our _home_." He said with a slightly sneering tone. Yuki frowned at that but said nothing as he ushered her inside.

They entered a foyer that was painted with warm earthly tones a far cry from the liquid blues at her own home. It was… nice-ish but rather alien all the same. Otter stood by quietly as she looked around.

"Thank you." She said softly watching him relax the tiniest fraction of a hint.

"Your Welcome." He responded just as softly.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." He said brushing past her silently. He led her to a room painted in a soft sea green. It had grey white trimming around it and a large window to let in the sun. She smiled at him before looking around.

"It's perfect, I love it." She said happily turning back to him, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he had removed his mask finally.

"Again your welcome. Now can you introduce yourself properly or should I just call you Yuki?" he asked a small hint of a grin on his face. She froze and relaxed all in the span of a second as she processed and interpreted what she heard. Grinning she walked over and offered her hand.

"Hello my name is Sinclaire Reynolds, I am very pleased to meet you." She said smiling. He took her hand and shook it.

"I am Tora Uzuchiha, Code name Otter pleased to meet you as well." He said amicably. They stood there studying each other for a moment until a knock rang out from the door. Tora/Otter straightened and placed his mask back on his face as Yuki schooled her expression to sullen but slightly happy again. Otter walked up the hall and opened the door revealing Tsunade and Shizune standing there. Otter bowed slightly from the waist.

"Hokage-Sama, Shizune-Sama please come in." he greeted standing aside so they may pass. Yuki scrutinized them discreetly as they walked in, she wasn't really surprised to see them though. Tsunade walked directly to her and stopped before her.

"Is it to your liking?" she asked directly. Yuki nodded bowing her head in deference slightly.

"Yes thank you Hokage-sama." She mimicked Otter showing respect.

"Good, I would suggest taking today and getting some new clothes that way you don't stand out so much. I brought the first part of your stipend and paper's denoting your temporary citizenship." She said holding a scroll out to Yuki who accepted it with well hidden distaste.

"Thank you" Yuki said careful to keep inflection out of her voice.

"I brought Shizune to give you a physical if you don't mind, that way we have some form of medical records for you should any major harm befall you here." She may have phrased it like a request but Yuki knew she could not refuse.

"Very well," she said before turning to Shizune, "Please meet me in my room." She invited before bowing her head to the Hokage again and walking away. Shizune trailed after her as Tsunade turned to Otter and handed him a stack of Ryo.

"This is an ongoing A-Rank mission for you. Report weekly, anything suspicious contact me immediately." She ordered sternly.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." He said monotonously accepting the money.

"You may introduce yourself to her just remember your duties as well." She said before striding out of the house. Shortly after Shizune left as well, bowing and shutting the door behind her. Tora removed his mask with a sigh before pocketing the money and walking into the kitchen. He was soon joined by Yuki who looked none to happy. He could understand her feelings since he wasn't thrilled either.

"So is there anywhere a girl could get some clothes around here?" she asked with a slight grin tugging at the shirt she wore.

"Civilian or Ninja?" he asked.

"Ninja of course." She responded with a small smile.

"Follow me then." He said standing up and sealing away his mask. He let his hair down raking his fingers through it as they walked outside. Henging his uniform into something else they walked down the street to a little known shop called Rumonji Apparels.

"This is where I choose to shop, it is an invite only patronage so feel privileged." He said seriously.

"Thanks, I appreciate it truly." She said looking at the store in front of her. They walked in and she got her first look at the stores wares, her jaw dropped it was amazing.

"Welcome back, Tora." A voice said from the counter. A black haired woman stood there arms folded across her chest. "And who's this, your girlfriend perhaps?" the woman asked gesturing to Yuki.

"No Sayuri, she is my charge for the foreseeable future. She has come a long way and is in need of a wardrobe." He answered easily. The woman turned cloudy grey eyes onto Yuki who stared back with her own red.

"You're Albino." The woman stated flatly.

"And you're blind." Yuki answered realizing why her eyes were clouded.

"Very good girly, what is your name?" Sayuri demanded.

"Yuki, Yuki Urahara." Yuki answered with the same stinging inflection in her own voice. Sayuri smiled brightly out of nowhere.

"Yes, you are. Congratulations and welcome to my humble establishment." Sayuri announced with a sweeping bow. Yuki was confused but did not voice it.

"Thank you." She said smartly.

"Now may I ask exactly what you are looking for?" Sayuri said striding confidently up to her.

"Something easy to move in, comfortable and durable. Something that will not draw attention. I also need under garments and some casual and night wear." She said.

"You need a Shozoko like outfit then for normal wear. Something that will cover as much skin as possible. A cloak with a hood will allow you to cover your hair. Yes come I have just the things for you." Sayuri said grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a corner of the shop.

Over an hour later a completely remade Yuki staggered out of the shop grumbling inaudibly with a smirking Tora following idly behind. In addition to her outfits she also was able to procure several scrolls, paints, brushes and inks. They walked easily back to their apartment in silence as dusk loomed ever closer. As they crossed the threshold Yuki turned to Tora.

"Would you like me to cook tonight?" she asked surprising him. After all she had been through, he had figured that she would like to relax instead.

"As long as I can watch." He insisted. She nodded absently knowing why he asked. Pain had done the same thing several times when they had first arrived in her world.

Placing the purchases in her room she hurried back to the kitchen to take stock of what they had. She was pleasantly surprised to see that someone had delivered the staples to her, probably at the Hokage's behest. Rummaging through the bags, she put the food away in its proper places. Pulling out some noodles and meat she started a simple broth of chicken stock. Cutting up some vegetables she put them in and spiced it to taste. She threw together some easy dough and let it rise before placing it in the oven to bake. Soon enough she had some home made bread and chicken noodle soup for dinner.

Tora watched in amazed fascination as Yuki moved easily through the kitchen from one task to the next. He was unsure of what she was making at first but it soon dawned on him as an appetizing aroma swam through the air tickling his senses. It was like she had done this all her life. He snapped out of his stupor as his stomach growled hungrily in anticipation. He let a slight grin slip and sat easily at the table watching her put the finishing touches on her culinary master piece. Very quickly he had a steaming bowl placed in front of him with a small loaf of bread to the side. Butter was placed between him as she sat across from him with her own bowl.

"Bon Appetite." She said with a nod before tucking in. He inclined his own head with a short "Itadakimasu." The first spoonful tasted foreign on his tongue as he tried to place the spices used. It was quickly decided that he rather liked it though as he ate the rest with relish. They ate in silence with only the occasional slurp of a noodle as they tried to figure out how to break the ice between them. They were going to live together after all. A soft noise caught Tora's ears and he glanced up. He realized she was humming a soft tune to herself. It was surprisingly catchy and easily as foreign as she was. He opted to listen quietly lest he disturb her.

The clink of her spoon told him she was finished and he looked up to find her red eyes boring deeply into his brown. It was rather disturbing actually, even Kurenai didn't have eyes so intense.

"I want to let you know that I am a Jashinist Tora-san. I self harm in order to pray, I intend to perform a ritual tonight I wanted to let you know ahead of time." She said with utmost seriousness.

"Very well, let me know when that way I can be nearby." He said easily as serious getting a small smile and nod in return. A few minutes later she returned in a white robe with a small bag.

"Do you know any nearby training areas we can use? I don't want to get this house all bloody if I can help it." She said casually causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Follow me there is a training field not far from here." He said stiffly as he turned and walked out. She followed him out the door and into the night air. They walked a short distance till they came upon an empty training field of dirt. She pulled some chalk out of the bag and set up a small runic ritual circle. The runes denoting her thanks and praise of her lord. He handed her a kunai and watched as she cut intricate designs on her arms holding them to bleed over the circle. A small flare of chakra emanated from the shed blood before vanishing into the ether. She sat in prayer and meditation for ten minutes before finally opening her eyes.

Carefully she scuffed the runic lines at the binding rune and pulled medical wrap out of the bag. She quickly and expertly wrapped her arms, slicing the excess cloth away with the kunai. With that completed they walked home to retire in silence.

The next few days passed quickly as Yuki adjusted to life in Konoha. She was happily surprised to find it was not that different from her life in her world. She painted and drew for some of the time. Practicing and walking around Konoha the rest. Tora was rather helpful in the practicing aspect and took the time to take her to an abandoned training ground to train her in chakra usage. Her first meeting with the Hokage had gone well too.

_Flash back no Jutsu_

"_Hello Tsunade-sama." Yuki bowed deeply addressing the Hokage._

"_Hello Mrs. Urahara. I trust your settling in well?" Tsunade asked politely._

"_Very well thank you. The city is quite beautiful." Yuki said with a slightly faked smile._

"_Thank you. How is Otter treating you?" she asked._

"_Otter-san is wonderful and has not done anything untoward. He is an exemplary person with wonderful character." Yuki said fully meaning the praise. Indeed Tora had been quite helpful and was training her in their spare time._

"_Very good if you need anything you know where I am ok?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yes Ma'am. Have a good day Ma'am." Yuki said before leaving as Otter materialized from the wall behind her. He laid a scroll on Tsunade's desk before disappearing after his charge. _

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Currently Yuki was standing at the end of the street with an easel a large scroll and her paints. She was painting the market district as people wandered to and from the area.

Tora watched in silenced awe as Yuki placed another beautiful image on paper. He would never admit it but he likened her talent to that of an Uzumaki. They were the only clan he knew that could paint so well. He observed her easy stance and was happily surprised to see that her guard was not lowered. In fact she seemed to be wound tighter than a steel drum. Her eyes constantly played over the crowd picking out the ninja from with in the civilian populous. He smiled behind his mask and leaned against the wall almost fading out of view.

A shock of yellow hair wove through the crowd as Naruto and his friends walked towards them. Naruto was being loud and boisterous as usual. He was talking loudly with Kiba about Yuki and Tora's sharpened hearing picked up on it. 'Little brat!' Tora thought angrily.

"I don't believe you Naruto. Seriously this is the most outlandish story you've come up with. A girl from another world please. I'm not falling for it." Kiba said disbelievingly.

"I'm serious Kiba she had white hair and violet eyes. She was young though maybe a little older than us." Naruto insisted growing frustrated.

"Yeah well where is this mystery girl than huh? How come none of us have seen her?" Kiba retorted.

"Ano, there's a girl with white hair over there painting." Hinata interjected pointing at Yuki who was ignoring them in favor of the scene they left behind. Akamaru sniffed the air in Yuki's direction before letting out a whuff.

"Akamaru said she smells like pine trees and blood." Kiba said frowning a slight bit of shock on his face.

"Hey HEY you there!" Naruto called waving at her. "YOU THE ONE WHOS PAINTING!" he practically screamed.

Yuki looked up at the loud idiotic blonde who was making a fool of himself. She grumbled and placed her pallet down on the crate nearby.

"May I help you?" she asked as they approached.

"Yeah are you the girl this idiot summoned the other day?" Kiba asked rudely. Yuki had to bite back her normal sarcastic retort and frowned slightly at the question.

"Yes I am unfortunately." She said abruptly a cold tone to her voice.

"Is it true you came here in an Akatsuki cloak?" he pressed further ignoring the sensitive information he was leaking. Yuki glared coldly at him and he reeled back recoiling from her death glare.

"I do believe that is none of your business now please leave. You are disturbing me." she said dismissingly which pissed Kiba off.

"Hey all you needed to do was answer the damned question. No need to be rude." He snapped back going to reach for her. He was surprised however when Otter grasped his arm rather tightly and slightly painfully. The anbu glared at them.

"Uzumaki-san, do you routinely share sensitive information with your friends?" Otter questioned coldly making the trio shiver.

"I didn't realize it was that sensitive Anbu-san." Naruto almost stuttered out, of all the Anbu it was otter that scared him most.

"Inuzuka-san, you will refrain from touching my charge in any fashion unless invited to do so. I suggest you all pick a new topic of conversation as well. I shall be reporting this infraction to the Lady Hokage, that is a guarentee." He said causing them all to gulp.

"Be on your way." Otter said coldly releasing Kiba's arm.

They almost bolted from the area as Yuki watched with a carefully disguised smirk.

"Thank you Otter-san." She said softly as her companion nodded melting against the wall again. Yuki picked back up her paints and added the finishing touches to the piece she was working on. She felt a benign presence approach and turned to see someone whom she guessed was a nobleman watching her paint. She flashed the man a soft surprised smile and was pleasantly surprised when he smiled back.

"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but to notice your extraordinary talent with your art. I wanted to inquire are you selling it at all?" He asked demurely. She smiled warmly then.

"No sir I am not, I was unaware that anyone would be interested in my past time enough to even inquire something like that." She answered honestly as she wiped her hands down with a rag. The man seemed surprised almost.

"There are quite a few people who would be interested in such quality art work. Your modesty does it no justice. If you would like I would be happy to take any pieces you wish to give up and sell them for you." He offered with a slight bow.

"If that would please you I have no objections." She countered playing the game.

"Very well shall we draw up a contract, my caravan and I come through Konoha every other week so I would be by to pick them up then if that's all right." He spoke animatedly as they hashed out terms on an extra scroll she had.

"That's perfect, it would allow me time to get more done in the meantime. If anyone has request for something specific just have them send a message hawk to the Hokage." Yuki said with an award winning smile.

"Very well it was a pleasure doing business with you miss…" He said trailing off and she realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Yuki, Urahara Yuki." She said with a smile.

"Yukimura, Sanada. Yuki-san. I hope to get you some business quite soon, a talent such as yours should not be wasted on plebeians." He said smoothly earning a slight blush from his praise. His name rang a bell as they signed the contract with Otter as a witness, she just couldn't put her finger on it right away. He handed her the rolled contract and walked away with a smile on his face whistling.

"You sure know how to attract the eyes of powerful men, Yuki-san." Otter commented lightly. She looked at her bodyguard in confusion.

"Yukimura, Sanada." He said clarifying for her.

"He's a samurai from the land of Iron and has ears with all the Daimyo. His associates are all samurai and are called the Sanada Ten Braves. Even us ninja are hesitant to fight them. They are all very skilled S-class warriors. That he took an interest in you is nothing short of extraordinary." He explained as Yuki's eyes grew as round as saucers. It hadn't clicked that he was _that _Yukimura Sanada. If she wasn't white colored already Otter would have seen her pale drastically. It took a moment for her mind to boot up and for her to start planning about what she was going to do to use this situation for her advantage.

Otter watched her expression turned from shock to thoughtful and was glad that she was as smart as reported. She was already thinking about using the situation to her favor. Otter for his own part could see the potential for a spy network in the most notorious places to get into. All it would take was a little fuin-jutsu and ambient chargers to make a spy network greater than Jiraya's and Sasori's combined. After all if her work caught the eyes of the daimyo there would be personal requests coming in. That would be the perfect opportunity to place spying seals in the form of art work in the palaces. Maybe he should teach her the seals and their counter parts.

They still had a few months before October anyway. A lot could be done in a few months, especially with Kage-bunshin at their disposal. They looked at each other and shared a small eye smirk before she packed up and they headed back to the house. They had a lot of work to do.


	6. The Devil is in the Details

**Chapter Six**

**Devil is in the Details**

Four months later:

Hidan and Kakuzu were scouting out the borders of Kumo looking for those sympathetic to their cause. Kakuzu was slightly worried for his now single minded blood thirsty partner. This was a discreet operation and he couldn't afford for Hidan to go off the deep end. There had been talk lately of an artist who had been seeing the Daimyo, her description had been very similar to their missing family member. Hidan had gone ape shit when the rumors had reached him as he clouded himself in denial. Kakuzu was worried because the artist was rumored to be in the area and he didn't want Hidan to potentially kill the woman he loved in a fit of clouded rage.

Another thing that worried him was the new rising star of the bounty hunter's the white devil. Apparently the person was always clad in white and had violet eyes, they always went after high profile bounties and they were always successful. Odd for someone dressed in white, such a visible color but they were never seen until it was to late before disappearing with their target like a ghost. A day later the bounty was struck from the boards.

They met up with Sasori's operative in a little tavern and were ushered inside to the bar. Kakuzu looked up at the bar-tender.

"Hello Eveland, any news on the sympathetics?" he asked quietly as the woman now known as Eveland nodded.

"Warm Sake than?" she asked slipping a scroll to him as she turned and he nodded his thanks watching her walk away. A hush fell over the bar and Kakuzu and Hidan turned to see why. The reason was obvious as they watched a figure that Kakuzu immediately recognized walk towards them. Only the persons violet eyes were visible from behind the white mask. Upon closer inspection the mask had light blue designs augmenting it making it seem to glow eerily. The androgynous person stopped in front of them silently.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" Hidan hissed venomously hiding his nerves. He had heard Kakuzu rant about this person several times over the past few weeks.

"Are you here to collect our bounties, devil?" Kakuzu asked coldly as the person shook slightly as if laughing.

"No." the soft voice took them by surprise. It almost sounded female in origin.

They held out a scroll to Kakuzu for him to take.

"From a mutual friend." The figure said simply before turning to Hidan and repeating the gesture. They took the offered scrolls warily and glanced at them. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw the totals of money sealed in the scrolls. Looking back up they found the White Devil had disappeared.

"What in fucking Jashin's bloody name was that?!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu for his part was stunned until he unfurled the scroll further. Rolled into the scroll was a pure white doves feather. He hid it from his partner as a smile played on his lips behind his mask.

Tunk! Eveland set down his sake and turned back to the other customers. Kakuzu poured himself a saucer and raised it in salute to her.

"Well played, dove. Well played indeed." He murmured almost inaudibly before downing the drink.

Tsuchi-Kage's office in Iwa

Kannabi Raiko had been elected the Yondaime Tsuchi-Kage after Oonoki retired and was subsequently assassinated in his sleep. Kannabi had been pleased with that since the old man was rather soft with age. Iwa had no need of someone so soft at it's helm. Danzo had helped him attain the auspicious position and would be rewarded with the Hokage's seat once Konoha was drawn into the fight. A girl was coming soon to create his portrait to hang in the line of succession. He hated waiting for portraits and the like being done but it was tradition so he had to endure. Unlike the Hokage's who actually used technology. He sighed as he looked over his plans for the coming attacks on the trade lines going through the Land of Rice.

His alliance with Oto would help him there he had already sent a missive and had promised Orochimaru the captives if they were not to badly damaged. He had called dibs on high ranking captives though. He looked up as his secretary entered the room followed by a young woman of most unusual coloring. She had white hair and red eyes, it was strikingly beautiful.

"Tsuchi-kage Sama, the artist is here." Rui his secretary said with a bow. The girl appraised him with a cool glance and gave a small informal bow. He frowned momentarily but brushed aside the intended message. She was here for a job nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you ready to begin sir?" she asked her voice soft with a hint of guarded steel. He could respect that, it was obvious that she was strong and independent.

"I am, how would you like me?" He asked getting to business.

"Just sit naturally, it is easier to paint when the subject is not putting on a show." She answered honestly in a clipped tone. He nodded a feeling of intrigue rising about this guarded woman.

"Before we start, what is your name artist?" Raiko asked looking at her through orange eyes.

"Urahara, Yuki." She answered as she set up her easel. Raiko sat down languidly at his desk and studied her as she set up. Her movements were practiced and fluid portraying a grace that was hard to come by. She moved easily like a dancer. He watched her eyes flicker over him as she started, memorizing momentary details and translating them to her canvas scroll.

Raiko was enraptured and was caught off guard when he felt chakra surge through her.

"STOP!" he called out making her pause.

"What is it?" she asked her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why are you using chakra?" he demanded angrily he studied her reaction to his demand. Honest surprise crossed her face as she looked at him.

"I'm using chakra?" she asked so quizically that he was forced to admit to himself that she honestly didn't know.

"Yes you are, though I see by your blatant surprise that it's usage is an unconscious act on your part, forgive me please continue." He said smoothly as he watched her relax again. Forcing himself to relax he went back to studying her and allowed himself to observe her to pass the time. He had to admit, she was easy on the eyes.

**Sinclaire's POV**

'That was a close one, damn. Thank you Tora for forcing those acting classes on me.' She thought as she settled back into her routine. As she painted she imbued the ink and paint with her chakra hiding the eaves dropping seal within the details of the portrait. So far she had done seventeen portraits like this and they had all worked wonderfully. Her counter seal was with Tora back in Konoha. She was determined to make this her masterpiece since this was the guy causing all the problems lately. They needed intel on this guy badly and it was up to her to provide. Tora suspected the Tsuchi-Kage of having Danzo's backing but he had no proof. If she was able to pull this off she would be able to get the proof needed to get Danzo executed for treason. She knew the man was watching her so she kept her features concentrated on the piece only glancing at the man when she needed to. She started to hum as she worked mindful of her surroundings as she lost herself to her art.

It wasn't long before the piece was done and she stepped back finally lowering her brush. She let her chakra recede naturally in order not to tip him off and turned the Easel around for him to see. Raiko looked as regal in the portrait as he did in real life. The seal was hidden amidst the subtle folds of fabric and details in the office. It did not help that all of her paints were meant to collect and subtly absorb ambient and natural chakra. Nor did it help that each symbol for the seal was the same color as the background it was on. Oh the beauty of transparent paints.

Carefully she nicked her thumb and forced a drop of blood from it.

"It's perfect thank you, can you place it on the wall in the Hall of succession?" The Tsuchi-Kage asked her as he studied the portrait. She nodded allowing a small smile to show in response to his praise.

"Very well I shall have Rui show you there. RUI!" he called out and waited for his secretary. The petite brunette poked her head in.

"Hai Tsuchi-Kage Sama?" she asked quietly.

"Please escort Mrs. Urahara to hang the portrait in the Hall of succession." Raiko said stiffly.

"As you wish sir, Mrs. Urahara please follow me." Rui said looking at Yuki who was finishing packing her stuff up. Yuki looked up and nodded before proceeding to collapse her easel and place it with her things. She gave a politer bow to the Tsuchi-Kage and left the room carrying her supplies and the portrait.

Yuki was in luck, it turns out the Hall of Succession was actually the council chambers which was almost as good as the Tsuchi-Kages office itself. Another plus was that according to the rather talkative secretary all the high profile things were reported to the Shinobi council in this hall. Yuki suppressed a deranged smirk that threatened to surface as the oblivious woman continued to talk. She filed information away like a steel trap clamping down on it and hiding it until later. It really did pay to play the role of civilian. She really had to hand it to Yukimura-San though with out his connections she would never be able to enter these high profile places. Oh yes he was the whole reason she chose the moniker White Devil. She flared a little chakra placing her bloody print on the painting in a red patch.

"Fuin!" she whispered and watched the sealing formula complete itself discreetly.

After all the devil's in the details. She thought as Riu the Secretary nattered on. She hung the portrait next to the predecessors inferior ones. She smiled at her showing of skill, knowing that as soon as others saw this more would be asking for her art allowing her to place more spies in the midst of the countries puppeteers. Tsunade was surprised and elated when Yukimura Sanada asked for her specifically. She was given a license to travel on the condition that she return with Yukimura every time he came back to Konoha.

She bowed to her hosts as she was escorted from the building and met by Saizo her new bodyguard. Saizo had no last name so he used the name of his village of origin as his surname. Saizo Kirigakure, he was quiet seemingly timid at first glance however under that façade was a proud warrior who would stop at nothing to win if it came down to a fight. All of the Sanada Ten were like that in their own way it was interesting.

"So how did it go Yuki?" Saizo asked in his soft voice.

"Quite well thank you, the subject was quite cooperative this time." She said brightly.

"Good good, well we are headed back to Konoha next week and then to Kumo again. However it is up to you if you wish to accompany us or to stay for the Kyuubi Festival coming up." He informed her.

"I think I'll stay this time, I would like a break from the travel to do some more benign pieces if you know what I mean." She said with a small smile. Saizo glanced at the woman beside him as she smiled softly. He really liked her, but she always seemed to be hiding something. She was fiddling with her necklace again with that faraway look in her eyes, he frowned wishing he could do something about her wistfulness. It always over took her when he felt he was finally getting through her shell.

"Very well, I shall inform Yukimura-sama of your decision when we reach the hotel." He said with a sad note to his voice. Yuki snuck a look at him from the corner of her eyes. If she didn't know any better she would say Saizo liked her. It was unfortunate however that she was already taken. She mused her mind wandering to her silver haired Jashinist. When she had seen him in that bar and Hidan had looked like shit, she could only hope he would straighten out when she got there.

**In Konoha:**

"So who do you think this is Jiraya?" Tsunade asked as they looked at the blurred photograph of the White Devil.

"To tell you the truth Hime, I don't know and that's what worries me. I already know it isn't Her! The reason being is that when this person strikes she's either here in Konoha or clear across the map with Sanada." Jiraya grumped. Tsunade rolled her eyes, even after the five months she was here with no hiccups in her behavior Jiraya still did not trust her. She had to admit it was a bit of a surprise when the Fire Daimyo had sent a missive inquiring about her through Sanada's group. Tsunade hadn't realized that the guy selling the young womans art work was The Yukimura Sanada. After the Daimyo's appointment with her, he had generously granted her a Traveling license on par with a merchant caravan. That way she could take appointments out of fire country as well.

While this worried Tsunade some, the girl had yet to abuse it at least that she had seen. There had been no complaints that had come in so all she could do was assume all was well.

"What are the chances of this person being allied with Akatsuki?" she asked seriously.

"The chances are relatively low right now, they seem to avoid the general area around Ame-Gakure. That's not to say that they might not know them but it is unlikely." Jiraya answered truthfully. Tsunade nodded and set the blurry picture on her desk.

"I see and how are things on the borders?"

"Iwa's forces are gaining ground quickly, rumor has it that they have allied with Sound and our old teammate but I am unsure of how substantial that rumor is. Word is out that the supply lines in the Land of Waterfalls and the Land of Fangs are targets. A general guess is that if they continue the pattern they will probably seize Rice next before trying to seize Yuu-Gakure from Kumo. There has been chatter that the man is looking at our borders next." He said as Tsunade sighed wearily.

"And Akatsuki?" she asked hoping for some sign of good news.

"Bird country and Hidden Grass have joined forces with them, Bear country has been talking of an Alliance so has Hidden Valley. Mountain Country has been leaning harder towards staying neutral but there are discussions being held. Akatsuki are gaining ground and fast. Soon they will become a major player if their growth continues un-hindered." Jiraya said darkly as the Hokage groaned in her seat pulling out a Sake jug.

"The only good news is that they seemed to have stopped hunting the Bijuu. For how long though is to be determined. They have kept their new goals close to home so I cannot shed any insight in that direction. They have been offering sanctuary to those in need so I don't know exactly what's going on." He said snagging a swig of the jug for himself.

"As long as they stay out of our hair right now I say live and let live. The moment they bother us though we take them out hard." Tsunade said leaning back and staring at the pale blue ceiling.

"Fine, so how are things on the home front?" Jiraya asked.

"Well our otherworldly guest is bringing in a lot of business to the village for her art. She gives a large cut to us for letting her stay here. Several Daimyo's have contracted her so far. She has been traveling with the Sanada 10, they are due back any day now. Yukimura sent a missive that she will be staying for the Kyuubi festival. She even entered into the Karaoke concert. That's normally never popular but when she heard of it she totally spazzed. It was relatively amusing." Tsunade smiled as Jiraya frowned.

"Anything else?" he asked shortly not wanting to hear of the girl. Tsunade frowned at him.

"Give her a chance Jiraya, she's not as bad as you have convinced yourself she is."

Jiraya just gave her a look and hmmphed.

"Other than that nothing is particularly new." She said still frowning.

"Ok, well I'll see you around Hime." Jiraya said standing and jumping out the window.

**With Akatsuki**

Pein sat at the head of the table as they looked down at the two scrolls filled with money that had been delivered by Kakuzu and Hidan.

"So let me get this straight, the White Devil cornered you two in a bar and presented you these scrolls filled with money. They then proceeded to tell you it was from a mutual friend. Is that right?" he asked with incredulousness coloring his voice.

"That is correct Leader-sama." Kakuzu nodded, "They also disappeared in a split second when we looked away."

"I see was there any clue to the identity of our mysterious benefactor?" he asked steepling his fingers. Kakuzu nodded before pulling out a pure white feather and placing it on the table in between the scrolls. Pein gave him a hard look as Deidara gave a quiet gasp. Kakuzu nodded at the un vocalized question.

"I see, very well. Is everyone ready for the Operation in Konoha a week from now?" Pein asked looking around. Various forms of assent were given and Hidan just scowled.

"Hidan?" Pein questioned.

"I'm fucking ready, I just don't understand why I need to leave behind my scythe." He growled angrily.

"Because it is recognizable idiot." Kakuzu said smacking him upside the head.

"Watch it you fucking old miser." Hidan snapped glaring at Kakuzu who stared back unapologetically.

"Very well meeting adjourned, Kakuzu please stay I wish to speak with you, Itachi as well please." Pein said standing with the others following suit. They filed out and soon it was just the three of them standing there.

"So she is ok then?" Pein asked his voice low lest it carried.

"Perfectly if her recent accomplishments are anything to go by." Kakuzu said waving vaguely at the scrolls.

"I see so she is both the artist and the devil. I wonder what she's thinking. There has to be a reason for doing this." Pein mused.

"I am unsure, I was not as close to Sinclaire-san as Itachi, Deidara and Hidan were." Kakuzu said blankly.

"If she has come into contact with Otter he might have taught her Fuin-Jutsu. She may be setting up a spy network using her guise as an artist to gain access to normally restricted areas." Itachi said rationalizing the given information.

"That is a highly likely scenario, knowing Sinclaire-san she probably intends on giving it to us when we retrieve her from the festival. Has Sasori created the dopple ganger yet for your half brother yet?" Pein asked Itachi.

"Yes, it is ready to go at a moments notice." Itachi said with a smile.

"Good let us retire than we have a festival to prepare for." Pein said with a smirk. It was time to bring their Dove home to roost.

**With Yuki**

Traveling with the Sanada party was an adventure any day of the week. They reminded her quite a bit of Akatsuki. They each played a large role in the group while Yukimura was the glue that held them together. Speaking of Yukimura, he had asked to speak with her. Yuki got up and approached his tent stopping outside of it respectfully as she waited to be granted entrance. She didn't have to wait long as Yukimura himself stepped out of the tent in front of her.

"Why didn't you say something Yuki-san, please come in. Tea?" he asked holding aside the tent flap for her.

"Yes please." she answered before ducking under his arm into the tent. She knelt on the pillows at the small table in the spacious tent. Yukimura seated himself at the opposite side facing her. He poured some green tea into a cup and handed it over to her.

"So Yukimura-san, what can I do for you?" she asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"You can answer me a few questions actually." He said uncharacteristically serious.

"and they are." She said carefully putting down her cup.

"Why are you planting spying seals in all of your paintings?" he asked sharply. She raised an eyebrow.

"Surely I have no idea what you are talking about." She said looking him square in the face.

"Right I'm sure that you truly have deluded yourself that much, I had Sasuke watch you, he recognized the Fuin-jutsu formula from his clan archives. However we will get to how you know it in a second. I want to know why Yuki, and if I don't like the answer I can just report you to the Daimyo. I'm sure they would have something to say about it." He said making her frown.

"Would you believe me if I said it was to bring peace?" she asked knowing she had been cornered. He eyed her skeptically.

"Explain." He said simply.

"I want to stop the war before to many nations become embroiled in it. The easiest way to do this is by feeding along key bits of information. My art just happens to be the key to the vault so to speak." She said amicably and he sighed slumping backwards.

"Let's say I believe you, and I really want to believe you Yuki I do. Who do you work for, was it Konoha that put you up to this?" He asked staring at her with half lidded eyes. She shook her head no.

"I work for Akatsuki." She said quietly hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"Why them?" he asked guardedly.

"Yukimura-san, you were born a Samurai right?" she asked him locking red eyes with his gold.

"Yes, but I don't see how…" she held a hand up to stop him.

"You left your family and formed your own right, the Sanada 10 braves." She said pointedly leading to her point, he nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Imagine this then, if you will. You are a civilian living alone, the only friend you had just died. One rather normal day 10 very unique people literally fall into your lonely life. You know about them and they are totally lost. You decide to help them grudgingly. During the duration of their stay they grow from annoying nuisances to closer than family to you. You end up falling in love with one of the 10, they reciprocate. Then they leave, your all alone again for three years until you are abruptly summoned from where you are. You are then subsequently imprisoned and interrogated on those who you consider to be family by their enemy. Protecting them you spin a bullshit story and pray they buy it. They do. Finally released you are placed into the waiting hands of your families spy. In order to help your family reach their goals you turn yourself willingly into a spy for their cause of preventing war and promoting peace. An opportunity arises that you can capitalize on. So you do so.

What would you do in my position, Yukimura-san?" Yuki finished looking at her host's thoughtful face.

"I'd probably do the same." He sighed conceding. "So you really did come from another world, huh. I'll admit I was skeptical when Tsunade said as such." He sighed sitting back up.

"Yes I did, I miss it sometimes. But I gladly give it up if it means I see them again." She gave a sad smile.

"Well my lips are sealed on one condition." He said looking at her.

"Anything. Except a physical relationship with me." she said.

"That's fine your not my type anyway. I want an in with Akatsuki. I have for a while, you are that in. Get them to talk to me and your secret is safe." He said seriously.

"If they are truly doing as you say and are trying to end the war, then they have my full support. That's an ideal I can follow happily."

"I'll do my best." She said with a small smile.

"That's all I ask for." He said offering his hand.

She clasped it briefly before letting go.

"Anything else you want to say while we are being honest here?" He asked jokingly. She paused for a brief moment debating before giving a slightly insane grin.

"Yes actually, I'm the White Devil." She said enjoying his rapidly paling look of surprise as she turned and walked from the tent leaving him dumbfounded in her wake.

"Well what do you know." He murmured turning back to his now cold tea.


	7. The Kyuubi Festival

**Chapter Seven**

**The Kyuubi Festival**

It had been a week since The Sanada 10 had dropped Yuki off back in Konoha. Tora had been surprisingly happy when she had returned. He quickly handed her a missive from their family the first moment they were alone.

_Dove, 10 shall arrive the day of Nine._

_Be ready to fly, help Otter get ready to die._

She stared in elation as she read the message again before burning it with a small Katon-jutsu she picked up on the road. They spent the next week getting ready to disappear at a moments notice. She had a rather interesting run in with Shikamaru to that ended in a random game of Shogi, where surprisingly she had beaten the genius Nara. He had apparently looked for her after she disappeared to challenge her once again. Finally the day of the festival arrived and Yuki prepared herself for her public appearance at the Karaoke competition that evening. She was dressed in a white silk Kimono with light purple and blue hexagonal snowflakes adorning the sleeves. Underneath she wore her nin outfit and stowed her mask in the sleeve. She had her hair loose so it flowed down across her back like snow. She turned her eyes violet with her contacts and smiled as Tora helped secure her blue pink and purple obi. She was preparing to put on a show for her family and Hidan if he came. Finally she secured a large lotus blossom in her hair with a clip and pulled on a pair of white Tabi.

Tora was dressed in a black and red kimono with a different Otter mask on his Anbu mask carefully sealed away for use later. The sun was just starting to set as they walked from the apartment. Almost immediately she felt eyes on them and a familiar muted chakra signature. She smiled almost noticeably and proceeded forward allowing her natural grace to take over. They reached the stage quickly as one of the other contestants stepped down. The pink hair gave it away as Sakura from behind the half mask. Yuki donned her dove half mask and stepped up as her name was called. Standing before the microphone she smiled as the crowd hushed.

Her eyes wandered over the crowd for a moment picking out familiar faces as she opened her mouth to sing. The words to My Immortal rolling off her tongue as she tried to convey her feelings in a desperate message.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  


_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

...me, me, me. 

The crowd was so silent you could hear a pin drop as she finished the last dregs of her voice flowing out like water. Suddenly as if a dam broke the crowd went wild, stamping and cheering causing her to smile as a chant for more broke out quickly. She acquiesced easily as she felt several very familiar chakra signatures flare up in the vicinity. She chose another from Evan Essence and began to sing again this time Tourniquet came alive made real by her voice.

_**I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(return to me salvation)

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(return to me salvation)  
(return to me salvation) 

She finished to another rousing cheer as she felt the largest chakra flare yet coming from behind the stage. This time she knew exactly who it was. Hidan was waiting for her. She grinned happily and decided to finish with one last song.

_**I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me**_

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

She finished to a standing ovation as she stepped down off the stage and walked off casually into the dark. She felt Hidan follow her for a distance before he stopped and disappeared. She frowned, why didn't he come to meet her. She extended her senses as Tora had taught her to do, he wasn't anywhere in a five mile radius. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she leaned against the wall, tears stung her senses as she stayed there. She had been hoping to see him and was unprepared for the betrayal and pain that flooded through her in droves. She heard the crowd calling her once again and made her way back to the stage. If she focused on something else she would be better, and decided to deal with him later.

Stepping back on the stage she easily picked out the rest of her family in the crowd as they mingled casually with the rowdy masses. This time she chose a song that she felt best described her anger to sing.

_**Gold… Gold… Heart Gold…**_

_**I didn't grab my pen tonight  
To wreck your name or start a fight  
There's just a couple things I want to say to you  
**_

_**Gold… Gold**_

_**And I know you wouldn't sit down just to hear  
So let me spell it out for your deaf ears  
It's sad to say but the hearsay's more than true**_

_**Heart Gold**_

_**You're everything that everybody warned about**_

Who am I to tell you what to do  
You're not the type to do what you're told  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold  


_**Heart Of Gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter endings  
The only type that your hands can hold  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**Heart Of Gold**_

Can you shut up long enough  
To hear what I have to say just once  
We're not gonna talk about it later, now is the time

_**Gold… Gold**_

There's nothing everywhere you've been  
You run from none to none again  
I won't be here tomorrow, but you just might

_**Heart Gold**_

_**You're everything that I can live my life without**_

Who am I to tell you what to do  
You're not the type to do what you're told  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold

_**Heart Of Gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter endings  
The only type that your hands can hold  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**Heart Of Gold**_

You're gonna miss this  
Yeah, you're gonna miss this face  
Gonna miss these kisses

Who am I to tell you what to do  
You're not the type to do what you're told  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold

_**Heart Of Gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter endings  
The only type that your hands can hold  
But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold **_

_**Heart of Gold  
**_

She poured her hurt and anger into the song relaying her message for the world to hear getting mixed reactions in feelings even as the crowd went wild. It continued well into the night until the people and shinobi started stumbling home drunk and tired.

Earlier in the night:

With Hidan:

Akatsuki had arrived in Konoha dressed as civilians and blended with the caravans moving into the Village. Hidan was pissed because he really didn't want to go, however he could not disobey a direct order even if he wanted to. They reached the village and spread out from the group they had infiltrated. Deciding to make the most of the night anyway Hidan moved over to where the food stands were located. It was nearby a Karaoke stage that had some dumb bitches singing in horrible voices. His mind flashed back involuntarily unearthing a memory of Sin singing and dancing around in nothing but panties and his cloak. He smiled faintly as he grabbed some Barbeque and plopped down on a bench to see if someone interesting would get up and sing.

About twenty minutes later into his second plate of BBQ he got his wish as a very familiar voice and song wound its way through the air into his ears. He almost dropped his plate in the dirt as his eyes shot open. The crowd had fallen silent as he heard the song Sin used to sing for him. My Immortal! He stared at the stage where a woman dressed all in white was standing singing. She wore a dove mask but he caught a hint of red violet in the eye slits.

"No fucking way." He whispered as he stared from behind his skull mask. She finished the song and switched to another familiar song after the crowd had calmed. He couldn't believe it, his mind refused to comprehend grinding to a complete halt. She was singing for him, he could here the emotion she poured into her words calling for him. He felt his undead heart speed up as he mechanically finished his food before moving behind the stage. His chakra fluctuated unconsciously and he hid himself out of reflex. He released a sigh when he figured out that she had enraptured the crowd. He waited for her to finish and sighed when she launched into a third song that he recognized as Anything for You.

A few minutes later and a rousing cheer rang out as she exited the stage. He watched her walk deliberately into the dark and followed at a safe distance behind. He was unsure of how he was going to face her after so long. He watched her stop and wait for him. He froze as well hidden in the shadows observing her, then it hit him like a ton of bricks all the actions he had taken since he had lost the scroll. It crashed into him headfirst and his inside turned to ice. His nerve failed him epically then and he turned and fled not looking back until he reached his room in the base four hours away, and by then it was to late to do anything about it.

With Kakuzu, Kisame and Konan:

Kakuzu wandered through the crowd trying his best to avoid people touching him. Konan and Kisame trailed behind in his wake as he searched for his wayward partner. He had a feeling of what would happen when Hidan was faced with the truth. He would either turn and flee or he would attack. Either one would damage the Jashinist duo badly. Kisame and he had bet on what would happen. He had voted on Hidan running since knowing Hidan he wouldn't want his ass kicked by his girlfriend. The brat was a coward like that.

He had just spotted his wayward partner eating when he heard a familiar voice ring out amplified by a microphone. He smirked when he saw the brat freeze like a deer about to be killed. He turned to see the final member of their family dressed like a queen. The only thought that came to mind was Yuki-onna however. Her Kimono was a work of art that not even Sasori or Deidara could criticize. The brat had grown too, blossoming into a beautiful young woman. The way she moved let him know she had done as asked and trained her butt off during the time that they were separate. He smiled behind his mask, proud of her.

He heard her sing out to him and was entertained at the dumbfounded expression plastered on Hidan's face. He observed when Hidan stumbled like a drunken man to the rear of the stage. He almost laughed when she finished and lead him off like a tamed dog. He did laugh when Hidan bolted into the night like the hounds of the devil were on his heels a few moments later. He sobered though when he felt an unfamiliar chakra spike that was laced with pain and betrayal. He was rewarded with the source of it when Sinclaire stumbled out onto the stage once again to sing after checking the area for Hidan. Her next song was angry and cutting describing Hidan to a tee in it's lyrics betraying her anger and pain.

Kakuzu decided then and there he was going to dismember the brat on principal for hurting her. He frowned as he sought out Kisame to collect his fifty bucks. Upon approaching the duo he could see they were of a similar opinion. The depth of their anger at Hidan was revealed when Kisame forked over the money without their usual banter.

"Anyone else feel the need to dismember that asshole?" Kisame asked. He was rewarded with two synchronized nods.

"We should get the others." Konan said quietly.

"No need un! We saw everything yeah!" Deidara broke in with a glare from behind his kite mask.

"I think we all shall be having words with Hidan, when we get back to the base." Sasori broke in as they listened to Sinclaire push aside her pain to entertain the crowd for a while longer.

"Have you and Itachi taken care of Tora's 'death'?" Pein asked Sasori who nodded.

"We trashed the apartment and made it look like a fight took place. Tora provided us with his blood and spiked his chakra several times to leave residue. His dopple ganger is in place. We even left a torn swath of the same cloth her kimono is made out of bloodied and shorn on the floor. All we need to do is leave." Sasori informed Pein keeping his voice low. Pein nodded and turned to watch the girl he considered a niece sing. Finally people drifted off allowing her to comedown from the stage and meet them. They pulled her into a deserted alley where she shed her kimono for her shinobi garb underneath. She replaced her bird mask with her basic anbu one.

She then turned and engulfed each one of them in a hug before pulling back sheepishly.

"Hello Sinclaire." Pein said with a hint of a smile.

"Hey guys, if you hadn't guessed I missed you." She said scratching her head.

"No I thought you just wanted to break our backs for the hell of it squirt." Kisame said with a toothy grin as he popped his spine.

"We need to leave, are you ready to travel?" Pein asked her, she nodded.

"Ready and waiting Leader-sama." She retorted happily.

"Let's go then. Before the crime scene dries." He said as they took off into the night leaving Konoha behind for Ame.

Akatsuki, Yuki and Tora dispersed into the night under the encroaching cover of darkness. They were relatively safe with the Hokage out of commission. They had ensured that. Earlier in the evening Itachi had walked right up to her and had "gifted" her with and expensive jug of Sake from the land of Iron. Sasori had doctored it with a tasteless sedative. Enough to put down a whole herd of cattle for eight hours. Since Tsunade was a medic her body would burn off the sedative over a twelve hour period and with Tsunade out of commission, Jiraya joined the package since intel had pointed out that they shared drinks more often than not.

Pein split the group the two new members joining with existing ones as they fled slowly avoiding the slightly loopy night patrols. Tora went with Itachi and Kisame while Yuki went with Kakuzu and Deidara. Sasori joined Pein and Konan holding various implements of doom he had stolen from unsuspecting shop keepers. He was smirking happily as he sealed his ill gotten gains into a scroll. Yuki shook her head in amusement as they waited for Pein's signal.

Yuki and company took off at Pein's low whistle darting up the wall and out into the forest, progressing unhindered into the night as they left Konoha quickly behind. About an hour or so of easy running later Deidara finally spoke breaking the easy silence.

"So, yeah! How are you,un?" he asked as they sped through the trees. Yuki thought for a moment before responding.

"Much better than I was." She answered honestly. "It's great to be with you guys again, I missed you all a lot during the three years you were gone." She said falling into pace easily between the two.

"Th-THREE YEARS?" Deidara half shouted in surprise. Yuki raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Why how long has it been for you all?" she asked intrigued.

"About a year and a half, yeah." He said catching up easily from his momentary lapse in momentum.

"It seems as if the time stream between the worlds differ in flow speed." Kakuzu said speaking up finally.

"It does indeed, what a wonderful discovery. To bad I can never publish it." She chuckled.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked quizzically.

"Back in my world there are several people scientists and the like that would pay fortunes for proof of other dimensions and the secret to travel between them." Yuki explained. "The whole idea is a theory at best and here we are living proof that it is not only possible but successful as well. That's a monumentous discovery. People here might not care to much since the extraordinary happens every day but in my world this discovery would warrant the awarding of Nobel Peace Prize in the very least. She explained leaping to yet another branch.

"I see. So what's with the freaky mask, yeah?" he asked pointing to her anbu mask.

"Well have you heard of the new bounty hunter lately?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the White Devil right? He asked, she nodded.

"What's he got to do with it, un." He asked not thinking about it.

"What she means you blonde fool is that she is the White Devil." Kakuzu said speaking for her before she herself could. She couldn't help but laugh as the blonde bomber went sprawling in shock falling to the forest floor.

"OW! I'M ALRIGHT YEAH!" he called up to them.

"THAT'S DEBATEABLE DEIDARA!" she called back smiling behind her mask.

Her comment earned a shout of "THAT'S MEAN!" from the fallen blonde. Kakuzu turned to her while they waited on Deidara.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you about that Sinclaire-san." Kakuzu remarked to her.

"Yuki, please." She interjected.

"What?"

"I go by Urahara Yuki now. I didn't want to give Konoha my real name so I chose a new one. Besides my new name fits in better in this world anyway and it's less of a mouthful." She explained.

"Smart, still back to what I was asking in the first place. How did you disappear so thoroughly after you delivered the scrolls to Hidan and myself?" he asked as they finally began moving again. Her eyes widened momentarily not that they could see.

"Oh that! Wow um I'm honestly surprised that you haven't figured that out already. Wow! Well I used a shadow clone in order to deliver the scrolls, Tora taught me during my "parole" in Konoha. When I'm on a job in person I use a light reflecting seal that I apply to my outfit and silencing seals on my feet. Tora swears I'm part Uzumaki somewhere in my family line." She laughed as Kakuzu nodded the mystery cleared up now.

"I see in hindsight it is rather obvious. I guess it was the mystery surrounding your persona that made me over think things at the time." He conceded. They were about an hour from Ame as they slowed to a walk for the rest of the journey. She was escorted to the Village gates where the others were already gathered and waiting. Despite the light drizzle she felt comfortable as she basked in the presence of her comrades. Pein, Konan and Sasori touched down and walked over to them easily.

"Did everyone arrive ok, no problems?" he asked looking around at them.

Nobody spoke up and Pein nodded before turning to Tora and Yuki who were ushered together.

"Uzuchiha Tora, Reynolds Sinclaire. Please let me be the first to welcome you to your new home Ame-Gakure and our Organization Akatsuki. Welcome." He said authoritatively. The others repeated the welcome in earnest before Tobi decided to be Tobi and broke the serious air.

" SIN-CHAN TOBI MISSED YOU!" he cried taking a running leap into her sending them crashing into the gate with a WHUMP!

"OOF! Relax Tobi I missed you too!" she laughed ruffling his hair that was poking over his mask. He shook his head and whined letting go of her allowing for her to breath properly again. The others chuckled at how well she handled the hyper man. She removed her mask sliding it to the side of her head.

"It's good to be back guys." She said honestly as Pein led them into the village to Headquarters.


	8. Old Friends and New Faces

**Chapter Eight**

**Old Friends and New Faces**

Yuki woke in the morning with a feeling that something was going to happen today. She gazed around the room she was in, Her Room! She reminded herself, ever since her family came and retrieved her from Konoha last night. She smiled as she sat up and saw the scrolls that held her things.

'MY STUFF!' she exclaimed quietly with a smile almost leaping out of bed in order to get to her things. She reached the first one and unfurled it with a smile before placing it aside and picking up another and then another.

Finally she found the things she was looking for and un sealed them. Her Akatsuki cloak, her Athame, shuriken, kunai, her swords and her I-pod all lay around her as she threw on her black Shozoko before tucking everything away in the various pockets. She strapped her twin swords on her back and proceeded with a small ritual of thanks and elation to Jashin. Binding the self-inflicted wounds with her ever present medical wrap she donned her cloak and mask, twisting the latter so it rested on the side of her head. Finally she stepped from her room brimming with excited energy. She immediately had to dodge a flying tackle from Tobi who was lying in wait for her. She used her reflexes to snatch the childish man from the air where he hung sheepishly in front of her.

"GOOD MORNING YUKI-SENPAI!" he cried into her smiling face using the name she gave them the night before when she had explained the reason for changing her name.

"Good morning to you too Tobi. Please no flying tackles until after I have had breakfast from now on." She said kindly giving the man a hug.

"OK SENPAI!" he shouted before tearing off into the base leaving her standing there sweat dropping as she stared after him.

"I see you were able to avoid the flying tackle of doom." A voice chuckled behind her. She turned and saw Kisame who seemed rather fresh from the shower if the towel was any indication. A slight flush tinged her cheeks as she sought his eyes with her own to keep them from wandering. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" he teased her gently causing her blush to further itself.

"Sorry but I am waiting for someone you know." She stated with a knot in her gut. His expression changed instantly as the idea of Hidan hung in the air.

"Ah, I know. Still you will probably have to beat his ass into the ground in order to get him back. He hasn't exactly been receiving about the news that you are here." Kisame sighed. She followed with a sigh of her own.

"I know, hey you wanna spar later? I need to work on my sword play, I'm a bit rusty." She said switching the subject easily. He took the out recognizing her attempt to hide her pain.

"Sure I'm looking forward to it," he agreed easily sparing her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh yeah where is the kitchen?" she asked earning a chuckle from the man shark.

"Down the hall turn left it will be three doors down on the right hand side." He instructed chuckling again before ducking into his room to get dressed. She followed his instructions as she walked to the kitchen intent on getting some food. Conversation ebbed to a silence as she stepped into the room. Plastering a smile on her face she looked up at the assembled group sans Hidan.

"Morning guys." She greeted them receiving a warm greeting in return.

"Good morning Yuki-san. Would you like some breakfast?" Konan asked from the stove. As if on cue Yuki's stomach grumbled answering for her as muffled chuckles made their way round prompting the resume of conversation.

"I'll take that as a yes than. Are pancakes ok with you?" Konan said with a warm smile.

"Yes please is there anything I can do to help." Yuki offered as Konan shook her head in the negative.

"No just take a seat, I will have food ready shortly for you."

"Ok then, thanks Konan." Yuki said taking a seat next to Itachi who still looked half asleep. She glanced at him and smiled as she poured herself some tea.

"Still not a morning person I see." She teased gently earning a half hearted glare and a monosyllabic answer of

"HN!" from the disgruntled Uchiha.

She giggled before passing him a cup of tea with a single sugar in it. He glanced at her gratefully before sipping at the hot beverage. She was distracted from her teasing as Konan set some pancakes and sausage in front of her. She turned her attention to the food and happily tucked in soothing her growling stomach. She glanced up between bites and caught her eyes in Pein's Rinnengan as he watched her. She finished what was in her mouth and washed it down with some tea.

"Yes may I help you Pein-sama?" she asked respectfully.

"Yes I would like to see the extent of your training since we have been gone." He said to her evenly. She translated it in her mind and the message was thus.

"I want to make sure the time we invested in you hasn't gone to waste through slacking."

She nodded flashing a confident smile at the man. She had trained her butt off during the time they were gone and even more so since she had gotten here.

"Of course Pein-sama, whenever you wish." She said amiably. He nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the missive he was reading. Yuki was almost finished with breakfast when a hush fell over the kitchen for a second time. She paused in eating the fork halfway to her mouth when the silence caught her attention. She looked up into a pair of horrified violet eyes standing in the doorway. Her utensils dropped from her hand and clattered to the plate jarring everyone from their trance. The next thing she knew she was being slammed into the wall and the eyes of the man she wanted to see the most were boring into hers almost dripping with raw malice as he strangled her to death.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING HER FACE!" he demanded harshly.

"H-Hidan it's m-me. Sinclaire!" she choked at digging her nails into his hand attempting to pry his hold from her neck. Kisame placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder only to get thrown across the room without any real effort from the Jashinist.

"THE FUCK YOU ARE BITCH! NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANSWER ME BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOUR ASS!" He demanded knocking her roughly against the wall. If Yuki had been upset with him before now she was down right furious and it showed as her red eyes calmed and turned frigid. Chakra and Ki started pouring from her lowering the temperature in the room by several degrees.

"So this is how it is, you couldn't face the pain. So you fucking took the cowards way out deluding yourself and hiding behind your guilt. Some fucking man you are Hidan. Are you proud, are you happy that you are attacking me? Did I mean so little to you that you would run from my memory instead of staying strong and waiting." She bypassed poking and shoved her whole arm deep in the festering wound in Hidan's heart.

CRACK! Hidan snapped her arm in anger as he matched his Ki to her own.

"Oh big man." She gritted out through the pain.

"Why don't you fight me like you used to or are you to scared, babe." She taunted unable to resist knowing she was treading in dangerous waters.

She could see the others observing with grins and grimaces on their faces respectively at the spectacle.

"Have it your way bitch, meet me outside so I can get rid of your fucking ugly ass." Hidan said dropping her to the ground. She stumbled but managed to keep her feet under her as he stalked off. She held her arm easily keeping the pain at bay as she stared after him. She turned to the others and finally spoke.

"Ok who was going to tell me that he went off the deep end and when?" she remarked seeing suddenly sheepish looks on a lot of faces. Konan walked over to her and took her ruined arm and yanked. Yuki bit through her lip to keep from screeching in pain as the bone settled back into it's natural position allowing for Konan to heal the break and damaged tissue surrounding it. Pein gave a nod of approval in her direction as Konan healed the bruising on her neck and the bite in her lips. Finally after Konan stepped back Yuki's glare turned feral.

"Pein-sama, you said you wanted to see what I could do. Will this count as a demonstration?" she asked her voice taking a sickly sweet quality to it. Pein nodded gulping imperceptibly.

"Just don't maim Hidan to much we still need him no matter how much he deserves it." Pein conceded getting a nod of affirmation from her. Kisame gently grasped her shoulder and steered her to the extensive training grounds where Hidan was waiting. She felt him pat her shoulder and whisper to her.

"Give him hell kid." He said before walking to the sidelines to make a bet with Kakuzu. She gave them a grateful glance before squaring off against her Lunatic lover.

"Are you ready to meet Jashin you heathen bitch?" Hidan asked her with a crazed smile.

"Only if you are infidel bastard." She retorted ticking him right off.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! I'M A LOYAL FOLLOWER OF MY LORD." He screamed charging at her swinging his scythe. She clashed with him her twin swords gleaming in the sunlight.

"And that's why you forsake his gift to you. You fucking infidel. I feel his anger in those dreams when you don't acknowledge. Jashin-sama is shamed by your actions, he has no need for a follower such as you." She hissed to his face. He recoiled as if stung and roared his fury at her words to the heavens and charged with renewed vigor. Her words acted like poisonous hooks tearing down the walls he built to protect himself. He caught an attack designed to dismember him and tried to stab her with his pike. They dodged, rolled and parried engaged in a deadly dance as they spun around each other their respective weapons each seeking to draw first blood.

For his part, Hidan was forcibly pulled into his memories as the invigorating flow of battle surged through him. The woman in front of him taunting with HER voice and HER face. Each verbal barb bringing with it another memory to the surface. Forcing him to face the pain and relive each moment that he had shut out before. Their mannerisms were the same, the woman's just slightly more mature. He was so immersed that he didn't see the attack coming until it caught him full force in the side laying him open with a gaping wound. He knocked her back and glared at the mocking visage of his lover.

"What's the matter Hidan get caught up on memory lane?" she taunted as he glared at her smoldering red eyes alive with passion and excitement.

"Fuck you bitch!" He spat out. "I'll have your head for that!" he said lashing out catching her lightly on the arm, Yuki had been unable to move quickly enough. Hidan let out a wicked chuckle as he started the sacrificial ritual. Yuki sighed shedding her cloak and shirt standing with the only thing protecting her decency being her chest bindings. She pulled her Athame and waited for the connection to establish itself. She felt it snap into place as she bathed the small blade in the blood on her swords. Quickly she craved the Ritual circle and runes of protection on her torso bathing herself in blood praying to Jashin binding herself to her God.

Pain flared through her leg as Hidan stabbed himself unaware yet again of the secondary link connecting them. She gave the others a silent glance apologizing for what she was about to do. She saw Hidan raise his pike to end her life and drove the athame up under her ribcage and into her heart driving them both to the ground in blinding agony. Even through the pain she pulled herself over to Hidan and laid prone on his thrashing form. She pulled him close as she sent everything she felt over the link and into him shattering his remaining walls. He gagged up blood in tandem with her as she removed the knife releasing them both from the agony. The last coherent sight she had was the image of a frantic Konan healing her wounds as she slipped into darkness.

Hidan was in agony. The likes of which he had only felt once before when he was forced to fight Sinclaire for her graduation test. He thrashed around unable to free himself from the pain. He felt a weight settle on top of him and was able to make out her shock white hair. Red eyes glazed in pain bore into his pained crazed ones. He watched her mouth something but was to deep in pain to make it out. Suddenly a fucking avalanche of foreign emotions flooded through him through a link he had no clue even existed. He watched her eyes dim as she pulled out the black stone knife from her torso. They both coughed blood as she gave him a pained smile slumping to the side freeing him.

Reality is an evil bitch at the best of times and absolutely vindictive at the worst.

Right now she was the latter as she slammed herself into Hidan's face full fury.

He choked as his breath caught in his body as realization snapped him semi sane once again. He stared in horror at his hands wet with Sin's blood before turning horrified violet to her prone form lying next to him while a frantic Konan performed med-jutsu on her. Hidan was snapped from his shock as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and into the rather horrifying sight of his friends and brothers glaring bloody blue murder at him. The last thing he saw was Kisame hauling his rather large fist back and slamming it full force into his nose laying him out cold.

Kisame flexed his now aching hand in satisfaction as affirming grunts accompanied his satisfied smirk. Even Pein cracked a genuine smile for an instant before it flew from his face.

"That felt damned good." Kisame said with a smile. Konan looked up from tending Sinclaire and nodded her own affirmation.

"Who's next when the bastard wakes up?" Kisame called to the group. Itachi stepped forward followed quickly by the rest of them. Konan stood from her tending indicating she would be the last with a down right demonic smile on her normally stoic face. The rest of the collective shivered as she picked up Yuki and carried her inside. They followed after leaving sleeping dogs to lie face down bleeding in the dirt.

Hidan was floating as he navigated his unconscious mind. His memories playing out like films just beyond his reach. Never in his life had he felt so ashamed of his actions. The familiar presence of his god surrounded him forcing him to face himself at his worst and repent. Hidan knew the others were going to have a go at him when he awoke so he forced himself to stay and face his sins.

Yuki groaned and woke as the warm happy presence of Jashin enveloped her healing her from within. Her torso was wrapped in bandages as was her arm. She heard movement outside of her room and was greeted with an identity when Zetsu poked his head through the wall.

"Hello Yuki-san, **Greetings bitch!" **both Zetsu said.

"Hello Zetsu how long have I been out?" She asked curiously.

"Only about four hours or so, **Long enough!" **Zetsu informed her.

"Well thank you for your diligence." She said acknowledging his effort to watch over her.

"Your welcome, **Don't get fucking hurt so damned much!"** they responded with a half smile on white Zetsu's face and a scowl on Black's. She responded with a smile of her own waving as they sunk back through the wall. She made to stand only for a wave of dizziness to hit her full force making her freeze in her tracks.

"Damn it!" she cursed softly sitting back against the wall gingerly. The door opened admitting Konan and Pein who looked her over critically. Konan usual stoic and sweet walked over to her and whacked her one across the head hard! Yuki took it with nary a wince knowing she had it coming for pulling such a stupid stunt.

Soft arms enveloped her as Konan hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever pull that again! At least until I am sure your immortal like Hidan and Kakuzu." Konan said quietly holding her close. "Once was already to much, twice nearly gave me a heart attack." She said releasing Yuki who massaged her now aching arm. Yuki turned to Pein who was regarding her carefully keeping his emotions hidden. Finally he couldn't anymore and just sighed.

"Well I can safely say you haven't lapsed in training at all. However please try to refrain from sending our members to early graves through fear induced heart attacks. I think Kakuzu lost two of them just watching you." He joked lightly catching her off guard. A laugh bubbled up from within that she couldn't hold back. So she laughed happily almost to the point of tears she laughed relief and tension flowing from her as she exhausted herself. By Jashin she had needed that. She wiped some stray tears from her eyes as Konan helped her up. Sometime during her laughing fit Pein had left the room smirking in satisfaction.

Konan proceeded to check her wounds and gasped slightly at the fact that they had already healed. Sinclaire grinned at her and proceeded to stand and dress with only a little help. Yuki smiled as she changed into a clean outfit. She slipped her cloak over the new tank top and shooed Konan from the room. She was finally alone as Konan shut the door behind her. Reaching into a pants pocket she pulled out her I-pod which was thankfully undamaged and checked it. She walked over to the unfurled scrolls and summoned her I-pod dock so she could play her music. She plugged them both in and set the main playlist to shuffle before hitting play. Music swelled through the still air filling the room as she started the rather arduous task of putting everything away.

Dancing around the room to the music she smiled happily, feeling better than ever. She finally had everyone back at least she thought she did. The word was still out on Hidan. She unsealed her scythe and leaned it against the wall in the corner as a small brain hamster scurried across hers. One day when things had settled she was going to play a joke on them all of them. She lost herself to unpacking once again as she sorted clothes putting them away as she went.

She didn't notice the slight squeak of the door through the music as she continued her task. She didn't notice the apprehensive and battered form of a man step through and quietly close the door behind him. He watched her through half lidded eyes as she moved from one thing to the next folding and sorting. She unsealed two easels next setting them by the window before pulling out two large canvas scrolls and hanging the half finished pieces from them. He walked silently over to her when she finally paused and wrapped her in a remorse filled hug.

Yuki froze when she felt a pair of arms envelope her from behind snaking around her and pulling her close. She stilled her immediate instinctive reaction in favor of figuring out who the intruder was. She breathed in deeply scenting the aroma of fresh blood and cold steel identifying the man.

"Hello Hidan." She said softly closing her eyes feeling as he buried his head into her loose hair and neck. He muttered something that was obscured by her hair.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He repeated a little louder for her benefit. She smiled softly as she disentangled herself from his grip. She turned to face him and saw the fear of rejection in his eyes. Hidan for his part was damned lucky he was leaning against the bed because the next thing he knew he had been tackled by a flying ball of Yuki as she bowled him over onto the mattress hugging him like a lifeline.

"You stupid fucking Idiot!" she half sobbed out, half scolded.

"What in Fucking Jashin's name were you thinking you asshole!?" she exclaimed squeezing him tightly.

Hidan managed to answer her after he processed the fact that she was not angry and his amusement from her attempt to scold him like she normally would.

"I wasn't," he stated before feeling her shift in confusion." Thinking that is." He clarified with a snort at her quipped response.

"That much is obvious you idiot."

"I know, but I'm your idiot." He said with a grin brushing her hair from her now bloodshot eyes.

"You better believe it." She growled out poking him in the chest playfully. He smiled easily as he repositioned his hands on her sides holding her as she hugged the stuffing out of him.

"So what's this I hear about my bitch being the devil in disguise?" he asked her basking in her presence.

"It's a persona I came up with for bounty hunting. They say I disappear like a ghost or a demon, so they dubbed me with the moniker of the White Devil. It doesn't help that my outfit is all white as well." She sighed into his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I see, I'd like to see if you could sneak up on me sometime." Hidan said flashing her a roguish smile.

"We'll see Hidan, I guarantee it's not as hard as you think it to be." She responded to rile him up.

"Oh is that a challenge?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Should we make it one?" she retorted propping herself up to stare down at him from her perch on his chest.

"Who can sneak up on the other the most then?" he said staring her in the eyes.

"Deal." She said with a smile.

"What does the winner get?" he asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Full control of the loser for one night a week for three weeks?" she said with an impish grin.

"Sounds good to me." he said pulling her back down carding his fingers through her hair.

A knock sounded on the door just then and they both glared blearily at it.

"Yes?" Yuki called out frustrated at the intrusion.

"Hey lovebirds, Leader has called a meeting in ten minutes before dinner. Get your asses in gear." Kisame called through the door.

"Fine!" she called back huffily before settling herself once again into her breathing pillow. They lay there comfortably for a few minutes before finally stirring to get up.

They left the room separately after a short hug and made their way to the meeting/ dining room. They walked into the room to find it filled with the others already. They got some sly looks and knowing grins but brushed it off as they sat next to each other. Pein stood and waited as silence flowed over the normally rowdy group.

"First call to order now that all problems have been settled, I would like to formally welcome our two newest members to Akatsuki. Would Urahara Yuki and Uzuchiha Tora please stand?" He said as Yuki and Tora rose gracefully to the polite applause of the other members as they resumed their seats Pein continued.

"A few things that need mentioning. For a while now we have been getting monetary aid from an outside source. I'm sure you all know who I am talking about, thankfully we now know her to be as trustworthy as the day we fell into her lap literally. I would like to commend Yuki for her masterful deception as a ninja and for making a name for herself as the White Devil. For now I would like to hear exactly what she has been doing in order to get to this point." Pein said sitting down and motioning for Yuki to stand.

And stand she did acutely aware that all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she began a recount of her tale since they had left her home a little over three years ago. She spoke for over two and a half hours answering questions and describing her training. They had a good laugh about how she showed up in Konoha in cosplay, Kisame had to restrain Hidan from going to kill Tsunade and Jiraya for having her tortured. She relayed her pranks on the Anbu and her amusing ability to unnerve the supposed best and most hardened shinobi. She talked about her parole and subsequent training at the hands of Tora. She spoke of her opportunity for employment by the Sanada group of her ability to plant immobile spies in the offices and estates of high ranking individuals. They were most impressed with her getting one in the Tsuchi-kage's building where the most important information flow was.

Deidara gave her many kudo's for that knowing exactly how difficult it was to breach that office. She was interrupted by Pein who asked her a rather pertinent question.

"Since you have met the man face to face, what is your take on the new Tsuchi-kage, what did you observe?" he asked pointedly.

"Firstly the new Tsuchi-kage's name is Kannabi Raiko, physically he is slight and lithe. Perfect for speed fighting, he is extremely confident and shrewd almost to the point of arrogance. He is easily pacified however especially if he does not deem you to be a threat to his person. From what his secretary told me is that he is quick to anger and is prone to violent outbursts when sufficiently angered. There have been several Iwa operatives that have died by his hands when they displease him. From public reaction to his name he is feared like some demon and is not well liked at all. People have been fleeing Iwa discreetly since he took office afraid for their families lives. Several shinobi have defected as well and are now living as bandits or are seeking asylum with other villages. He is about twenty five years of age and carries himself with absolute authority." She finished allowing them time to judge.

"I see and how successful has this seal of yours been, and how did you even get close to the man in the first place?" Sasori spoke up questioning her.

"I have several transcription scrolls that have sensitive information sealed within awaiting your pleasure. As to how I got in I have to thank Yukimura Sanada who is the executor of my appointments, speaking of Pein-sama he would like a word with you at your convenience. He has wanted to talk about joining forces with Akatsuki as a satellite group. This has the added benefit of ten more elite nin joining us and easy cover and passage for me if I need to get somewhere to place a seal." She said respectfully.

"Very well, I shall provide a missive detailing a time and place to meet with him to discuss terms. Thank you Yuki." Pein said as Konan brought a Sukiyaki hot pot over from the stove positioning it in the middle for people to serve themselves from. Conversation lapsed to a minimum as people served themselves and ate.

**Several days later- **

Yuki had settled in well and was quite content now that her life was finally falling into basic routine. It was during dinner when Deidara struck up an interesting conversation with her.

"So you really were summoned in full Akatsuki regalia? Un." He asked around a mouthful of beef. Yuki smiled at the memory.

"Yeah I was, the looks on their faces were priceless. Oh if only I could have had my camera at that point." She said wistfully sticking a piece of Broccoli in her mouth.

"I'd like to see you cosplay sometime, yeah. It seems interesting." He said as he fished for a piece of onion.

"Maybe you will, and if the acting classes helped at all I'll be able to do a damned good impression too." She said with a grin.

"Out of curiosity who did you go to this convention as?" Kisame asked from Deidara's left.

"Probably as Hidan, yeah." Deidara answered for her. Kisame looked at her for confirmation and was rewarded with a small nod and a faint blush.

"How the hell did you pull that one off?" He asked her looking between the two.

"I mean the coloring is similar but I just don't see it." He said as the others finally keyed into the conversation.

"Actually that would be rather interesting to see, and you did promise pictures the last time you spoke of this." Konan said with a sly smirk. Yuki huffed biting into a chunk of fish and swallowing.

"I didn't forget, if that's what you are wondering. If you want I can show you after dinner." She mumbled rather embarrassed.

"Sure, un. I've gotta see this." Deidara said smiling. Yuki took a peek at Hidan from the corner of her eye and almost flushed in embarrassment when he was sitting there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dinner finished almost to quickly as Konan accompanied Sinclaire to her room at the latters behest. She was given a pair of albums to take out to the others while Sinclaire changed her appearance into that of her lovers. She quickly stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers before pulling out some specially made flesh tone wrapping. Pulling out her make up kit she proceeded to tan herself slightly to Hidan's more normally colored fleshtone. She proceeded to wrap her small chest tightly maneuvering her breasts into a position that they resembled pectoral muscles. She then moved to the bathroom where she proceeded to sweep her hair back with water-based gel and unscented hair spray. She applied careful color to her lips to make them seem thinner and put in her contacts her eyes taking the exact shade of his. She thinned her eyebrows and painted her nails the blue black that all the Akatsuki wore.

She pulled on a pair of modified shinobi sandals that gave her a boost of a few inches but didn't tie them up yet. Over that she pulled on a standard pair of blue shinobi pants that she had stolen from Hidan three years ago she did the sandals up over the pants securing them. She picked up the cloak and slung it over her body as she schooled her expression into his familiar arrogant smirk. She picked up the scythe and pulled the cable through the sleeves and secured it to her hip. She tied her replica Hitai-ite around her neck and placed her Jashinist pendant around her neck below it. Finally she picked up the scythe and her own collapsible pike and walked out into the other room where the rest were waiting.

Meanwhile with Akatsuki:

While they were waiting.

"What's taking her so long?" Kisame asked as he turned another page in the album.

"It probably takes a bit to make herself look as ugly as this bastard." Kakuzu said amusedly as he looked over an attempt to replicate himself.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you greedy old miser" Hidan protested. "I'll have you know I have a body like a fucking god unlike your scary ass."

"Some of these people aren't half bad, un." Deidara commented as he flipped through the second album.

"Yes that one looks almost exactly like the Kyuubi Jinchuurikki." Sasori said pointing to a well done cosplay of Naruto.

"That one looks exactly like Kakashi." Itachi pointed out to another picture.

"HEY here's one of Zetsu and Tobi." Tobi shouted waving around a loose picture.

"Let us see, **I'll eat the bastard!" **Zetsu said as he looked at the poorly done cosplay.

Yuki finally stepped through the door into the room and looked on amusedly at the groups crowding around her albums.

"OY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKERS DOING?" She half yelled in a passable imitation of Hidan's voice.

"What the fuck Hidan? You know were going through the albums yeah!" Deidara responded without looking up.

"OW Fuck Danna what was that for!" Deidara cried when Sasori hit him over the head.

"Because you idiot you answered Yuki's question not Hidan's." He said pointing at the amused form of Yuki in cosplay. The rest were staring alternating between Hidan and Yuki with their mouths on the floor. Hidan felt like he was staring in a mirror himself.

"Holy shit there's two of them." Kisame finally said shattering the silence. Yuki was almost an exact replica of Hidan if not for her slighter form she could have easily been his twin.

"Ok seriously this is fucking scary." Kisame deadpanned.

"OI! Shut the fuck up fishface!" Both Hidan and Yuki snapped out at the same exact time, making the rest blink as the two Jashinists resumed staring at each other with identical smirks.

"See see that's what I'm talking about, seriously it's like a perfect henge. what the hell!" Kisame said pointing at them.

Pein walked over to Yuki who crossed her arms and regarded him with another perfect imitation of one of Hidan's expressions. He proceeded to inspect her walking around her in a circle as he looked for any major flaws.

"Very impressive Yuki. There are no major flaws or imperfections. This uses no chakra what so ever and is incredibly hard to distinguish from the original. You have my congratulations on your ability to act as well." He said as he stepped back.

"Hai Leader." She said as she reverted back to her normal personality.

The Akatsuki were released from their shock at the return of her normal self.

"So what do you guys think? Any other non believers?" she asked cheekily grinning at them.

"Not from me, yeah." Deidara said blushing slightly at his mistake earlier.

"Damn kid you've got talent." Kisame complimented. Sasori, Itachi and Konan all nodded in agreement. Hidan just smiled and clapped her across the back.

"I'm seeing double, **can I eat one of them?" **Zetsu said almost jokingly.

"Tobi thinks Yuki-chan is incredibly talented. Can Yuki-chan teach Tobi please." Tobi all but screamed bouncing around. Tora for his part was wearing a self satisfied smirk confident in his fore knowledge of her rather incredible acting abilities.

"Hn, maybe I should trade in for the Improved one, it would be better company." Kakuzu said wryly earning an amused look from Yuki and a loud indignant exclamation from Hidan himself.

"Alright guys I'm going to go change back have fun looking through those." Yuki said with a happy smirk as she turned and sauntered out of the room.

"Tobi wonders if Yuki-chan can impersonate anyone else." Tobi said still bouncing.

"That's a good question it's a useful skill to have." Pein said as he turned thoughtful.

"Still I don't think any of us were expecting that,yeah." Deidara said motioning to the door Yuki left from.

"Got that fucking right. It was like staring in a Jashin be damned mirror." Hidan said honestly.

"I'd still like to trade in for the new model." Kakuzu said enjoying the death glare from Hidan.

"Screw you, fucking greedy ass miser." Hidan spat before stalking from the room muttering about in appreciative bastards.

**In Konoha.**

**Earlier in the day**

Tsunade knocked on Yuki's apartment door still yawning slightly. Last night she had gotten the best nights sleep she had in years. She waited for a minute before calling out.

"Hello? Miss. Urahara are you up? Otter open this door damnit!" She called getting frustrated when she got no answer.

Finally she got fed up and busted the door open and stalked in angrily at the twos lack of respect. Looking around at first nothing seemed out of place until she noticed flecks of blood on the floor. Frowning she walked through the house finding more blood in the kitchens and several knives embedded in the wall with still more blood crusted on them.

She stepped into the hall leading to the bedrooms and gasped bile growing in her stomach at the sight. Her Anbu, Tora had been beheaded and disembowled his guts strewn across the floor as he lay in a relatively defensive position. Swallowing the bile that surged from her stomach she carefully crossed the carnage to look into Yuki's room. The room was the definition of chaos. Paints and torn scrolls were everywhere, mingled with blood and a few daggers. Yuki had obviously tried defending herself if the bloody swatch of cloth Tsunade found was any indication. Finally unable to take it anymore Tsunade left at a run before going to summon her Anbu and the village council.

An hour later saw a team of Anbu scouring the house for any clues to the culprit who assumedly kidnapped their otherworldly guest and Tsunade in an emergency meeting with the village council discussing the breach in security.

"So we have no clue so far into who came and abducted Urahara Yuki, did I get that right?" Shikaku Nara asked in disbelief as the Anbu commander debriefed the council.

"That is correct Nara-san." Dragon replied with a nod.

"So that leaves us with nothing to go on unless someone steps up and claims responsibility." Inoichi said gravely.

"How do we know this girl didn't leave of her own volition?" One of the merchant guild leaders asked contemptuously.

"Because all evidence points to a fight of a defensive nature and the struggle patterns are indicative of someone being taken against their will." Dragon informed the ignorant man with a roll of his eyes behind his mask.

"The point of fact Honorable Council is that a person or persons of unknown origins have gotten into the village and have abducted an important guest of ours from right beneath our own noses. They have also killed an Anbu commander of great skill as well. Otter was one of our best operatives in espionage and that is a loss that will be felt dearly." Tsunaded informed the rapidly paling merchants as she hammered home the seriousness of the situation.

Jiraya for his part stayed silent having said his piece before the meeting. He was inclined to agree with the merchant on this one. The fact that the girl admittedly had ties with Akatsuki waved a glaring red flag in his book. As a spy himself he couldn't help but smell a rat.

**A few hours later in Iwa.**

CRASH! The sound of shattering porcelain rang out as an intricate paperweight was hurled into a wall. Raiko stood chest heaving as he glared at the destruction of his family heirloom at his hands. A crumpled scroll lay on his desk, it was a missive from Danzo detailing the abduction of the artist that did his portrait. The fucking girl he had been looking for had been with him for over an hour in his office and he hadn't even known it.

The dismembered body of the message hawk lay, leaking blood steadily onto the stone floor another unfortunate victim of his rage. He finally sat down and began to think his mind churning up and discarding plans as he thought of a way to find the girl again. He knew her appointments were handled by Yukimura Sanada but in light of her supposed abduction that avenue was closed to him. His eye caught another missive he had received from Oto as his mind stuck on one thing.

Orochimaru was a mastermind at hunting, if anyone could find this girl it would be him. Raiko grinned as he pulled out a blank scroll and began to pen a request to his ally. After all this was something they both wanted since he apparently needed an interesting specimen. He was sure that the snake Sannin would not pass this up. He called to his secretary to bring him a new messenger hawk and rolled up the missive. Rui brought the requested bird and Raiko tied the missive to its ankle before casting the necessary Genjutsu on the bird. He watched with a wicked grin as the hawk climbed into the sky and out of sight.

**In Oto even later**

Orochimaru furrowed his eyebrows at the missive he had just received from the courier who manned the Hawk keep. He gazed at the provided image of the girl and sighed as he read over the relevant information. He could find her easily, as a matter of fact he actually already knew where she was since one of his summons that kept an eye on his old comrades reported her joining them earlier today. He did not have any knowledge on what her affiliates with Akatsuki were however or exactly why they would welcome her with open arms. She did seem to be close to the Jashinist however, she may have knowledge on the technique he used for immortality.

Orochimaru glanced up through the window in his office into the training room beyond where his protégé's were sparring. This would be an excellent right of passage for Sasuke and a blow to Akatsuki and Itachi if he could succeed in capturing the girl. He chuckled lowly as he shifted some of the missives on his desk, yes that would do nicely indeed. After all next to Konoha, Akatsuki was the second biggest bee in his bonnet so to speak. If this girl could stir them up than all the better for himself he smirked. Especially since Konoha was already tripping over themselves trying to find the people who "abducted" her. Yes if he could play this right with the help from the Tsuchi-kage they could take out each other with very little effort from either himself or Iwa. The only problem was getting Kannabi to cooperate. The man had a stubborn streak a mile wide and half again as deep.

Well he would have to chance it, either way he would have an interesting once in a lifetime specimen for a bit.

**With Konoha**

Naruto grumbled as he left Tsunade's office, he wasn't exactly sure why he was being forced to look out for that white chick. He was rather inclined to agree with Jiraya that obaa-san was making a larger deal out of this than was necessary. The girl was a bitch anyway. Granted it sucked to lose one of his fellow Nin but Tora knew what he signed up for when he signed the contract. It did rather suck however because Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata weren't talking to him at all due to his casual cavalier attitude towards the whole situation. He didn't understand why they were so upset it was just one girl, and when he voiced his opinion he got a hell of a wake up call when the ever shy Hinata actually stepped up and pulled a mean right hook forcefully across his face with a lot more strength behind it than Naruto realized the quiet girl possessed.

He was even further shocked when she quietly informed him that he disgusted her, He knew full well that she liked him so he was caught up short when she glared at him with enough disdain to make her entire family proud ten times over. He had looked over at the other girls to find matching angry expressions on their faces and had promptly put his foot in his mouth once again when he asked why they were angry. This resulted in him being promptly ignored by everyone even the men of the group except Kakashi and Jiraya for the past week. When he had asked them to explain it even Kakashi would turn grim and Jiraya would ignore him until he dropped the subject.

It was so damned frustrating. Currently he was being assigned to Shikamaru's squad to deliver some sensitive missives to the Land of Wind and Garra. Maybe on the way he could finally get some answers.

**Back with Akatsuki**

It had been several days since Yuki and Tora had arrived and they were currently getting ready to head out to a neutral zone in order to meet with Yukimura Sanada and the Sanada 10. They were meeting them in the Land of Rivers on the border of Wind Country. Yuki was dressed in her mercenary garb in order to conceal her unusual features. They were waiting on the custom cloak she would use eventually. Inverted from the usual red and black hers would be white and light blue. Pein was taking her as a liaison, Hidan decided to come on principal and Itachi and Kakuzu came to keep Hidan in line. The rest had been delegated to fulfilling the lesser but still meaningful tasks around the base.

They ran in almost total silence the only banter was between Yuki and Hidan and occasionally a comment from Itachi. They had the thankful presence of mind to keep their voices down as they ran so as to not alert any nearby patrols on either border since both sometimes crossed into Land of Rivers as scouts. They were rendezvousing with Yukimura's group on the outskirts of the remnants of Hidden Valley village. It was about an hours good paced run away. For the mission Pein was using his Preta Path as well as himself. He could easily summon the others but did not want to use a show of force if not necessary.

They finally converged on the meeting area and found the Sanada 10 standing easily at attention. Landing in the large clearing Yuki stepped forward removing her mask as she saw them tense.

"Hey guys how are you all?" She asked as they stared at her for a moment in shock.

"Yuki-san, you're the white devil?" Saizo asked in shock. She nodded with a grin inwardly wishing to knock Yukimura upside the head for not letting his subordinates know the details. It was a move that was very typical of him.

"Yes I am, however that is obviously not the reason we are here, since I am the mutual link between yourselves and my own family here I have been asked to act as Liaison between the two groups as needed. Now for that matter, where is Yukimura-san?" she asked placing a hand on her hip with a frown.

"He's asleep." Saizo sighed with a pinched pained look on his face.

"Where at, I'll get him up for you." She said her eyebrow developing a tick as the Akatsuki behind her sweat dropped at the mans cavalier attitude.

Saizo led her over to the tent at the other end of the clearing pulling back the flap to allow her entrance. She stepped through and Yukimura was indeed inside asleep drooling with a loopy smile on his face. An empty sake jug lay next to him with a dirty saucer. Her tick became more pronounced as she clenched her fist in irritation. She tried to shake the man to no avail and just as she was about to stand up and kick him, he shifted his smile becoming even more pronounced as his hand landed in a place it really shouldn't have. She froze with her eyes wide for a moment until the man who she knew by now was awake squeezed her breast jarring her into righteous female fury.

Outside both groups winced as a loud indignant shriek rang out followed by the sounds of someone getting the daylights pummeled out of them. Finally a very red, very angry Yuki stormed from the tent dragging a battered but smiling Yukimura from the tent and tossed him at the feet of his own nin. Saizo just sighed in frustration and looked at Yuki.

"He pulled That again didn't he?" he asked as she huffed and nodded blushing in embarrassment for having fallen for it yet again herself.

"Excuse me but what exactly did he pull with MY woman." Hidan all but growled making Yuki smile.

"Don't worry about it Hidan, he's not a threat to you." Yuki assured him as everyone else in Akatsuki rolled their eyes collectively at his possessiveness.

"Fine." Hidan grumbled suitably chastised.

Pein cleared his throat at that moment swallowing his amusement.

"As amusing as this is I do believe we came here for a purpose other than being entertained seeing that Mr. Sanada requested this meeting in the first place." He said with an ever so slight lilt to his voice thankfully no one paid it much mind thus saving his stoic reputation.

Yukimura immediately stood and brushed himself off, all business, like a switch was flipped.

"Yes I did, I would like to talk the beginnings of a mutually beneficial alliance between our groups. However first I would like to hear more about your aims, directly from the horses mouth as they say." Yukimura said seriously.

"Very well than, let us talk than." Pein said as Yukimura led them over to a low table on the edge of the clearing. What followed was a rather lengthy discussion that detailed exactly what the new aims of Akatsuki were.

"Well mostly the aims are the same as before, with the exception of the tailed beasts. It was kindly pointed out to us by our mutual friend that the idea of using blunt force to change the world was rather stupid." Pein said wryly giving a blushing Yuki a side-wards glance.

"Yes she does tend to speak her mind whether you wish for it or not." Yukimura agreed rubbing his now lumpy head where she had hit him. He shrunk back a little at the death glare he received from her for that particular comment.

"I wouldn't have to be so violent if certain people would keep their lecherous hands to themselves." She retorted hotly. Yukimura just grinned unrepentantly at her before turning serious once again.

"So exactly how do you plan to establish this peace you are talking about, You know you will need a figure head for that eventually." He said with a curious tone to his voice.

"We were thinking about establishing a council of countries under one Daimyo actually, right now people are losing their lives over petty grudges between old men that should never see the light of day." Pein said with an appraising look in his eyes as he gazed at the Samurai appraisingly. The man may act like an idiot but he was surprisingly politically savvy and Pein wondered exactly what other facets would be unveiled about the pseudo merchant.

"That certainly seems like it would work, do you have any idea who you would consider for a figurehead yet?" Yukimura asked causing Pein to narrow his eyes thoughtfully.

"Am I allowed to assume you are interested in that position Sanada-san?" Pein asked the question glaring at him in the face at the man's continued insistence.

"I'm glad you caught that, yes I am. May I be blunt here?" Yukimura asked and Pein nodded.

"I feel the same as you, our world needs to progress past needless slaughter however the only way that will happen is if someone takes up the mantle of change. Now the unfortunate part of what you are trying to do is your past reputations, like you said your goals have changed but that will not easily change peoples opinions of you. I on the other hand can be your public front per say. I am already well known and liked by both the masses and the upper echelons of society, so ideally I have a direct line into both castes. This puts me in the prime position to funnel you through to both groups depending on what needs done. That is of course if you wish for my assistance." Yukimura said uncharacteristically sharply. Pein stared at him and contemplated the raw deal in front of him.

"And what exactly do you get out of this particular deal?" Pein asked cautiously.

"The title of Daimyo. I want to be the one credited. I need people who are smart and able to back up their claims, that's how my group has gotten so big so slowly." Yukimura said motioning to the Sanada 10.

"I have wasted several years trying to figure out a way to institute change with as minimal loss as possible. It's a fruitless endeavor however unless you have a real in with an unaffiliated village. People may know me but that power and influence only extends so far. I need to make a real name for myself and the only way to do this is with the backing of a village or several villages. Most of them don't have the man power needed however. Then I stumble across an artist who can do things with paint previously unknown. Later I catch her installing tools to spy on the people I worked so hard to get close to and when confronted she's forced to tell me about an extraordinary group of Ninja who are almost exactly what I am looking for. So bartering for her life she agrees to speak with them on my behalf, and here we are. Do we have an accord?" Yukimura asked holding out his hand. Pein smiled a real smile at that point before grasping Yukimura's hand with his own emaciated one.

"An accord has been reached. Let us contact each other when our plans are available to move forward." He agreed, Yukimura laughed aloud his serious side slipping away with the wind.

"Shall we drink to our alliance then?" he asked jovially.

"Alas I think I shall decline, I need to relay the news to the rest of my group back in Ame. If you wish to stop by at anytime just send a missive scroll a day prior please." Pein said standing as the other man pouted before shrugging and pulling out a Sake jug for himself.

"Suit yourself, you ninja types are all uptight." He said teasingly as they turned to leave.

"Oh and Yuki-san, you have another appointment in Frost country, the Princess Yukie has asked for you to do the promotional poster for her next film. I'll be by to get you in two weeks." He called after them. Yuki waved her hand in acknowledgement as she pulled back on her mask and hood before taking off easily after the others leaving behind a happy Yukimura and the ever-serious Sanada 10 and an eternally exasperated Saizo.

Yuki easily caught up with the others who were discussing their fortunate turn of events and silently fell into line with them as she wondered exactly what led her to be an agent of change in a world fraught with violence. She was surprised when Pein turned to her as they were running and thanked her sincerely for the opportunity that she had unwittingly brought to their attention. She smiled back at him with a nod and lost herself in thought once again.

'Mila if you could see me now.' She thought to her deceased friend and received a shiver of amusement through her eternal link to Jashin. She smiled at that and went back to watching the wilderness speed past as she ran.


	9. Abduction by Oto

**Chapter Nine**

**Abduction by Oto**

The group was blind sided when two fireballs blasted out of the trees towards them in opposite directions like leaves in the wind. Yuki landed next to Pein and Itachi as Hidan and Kakuzu stood on the other end of the clearing searching for their attackers. Yuki was gladder than ever that she had performed the anointment ceremony for Jashin two days prior she still needed to do her first sacrificial ritual though in order to complete the bond.

She felt the two beside her still warily as two distinctly different groups walked from the woods on either side of them forming a quartered stand off Akatsuki on two ends separated and Konoha and Oto flanking them. She could see the fuming forms of Naruto and Shikamaru who were now glaring coldly at a smirking Sasuke who was flanked by Suigetsu and Juugo, both of whom she recognized from the books and the anime. She whispered as such to Pein and he nodded minutely before speaking up coldly.

"For what reason have you attacked us we were doing nothing but passing through." He stated/ asked bringing the attention to himself.

"WHY DO WE NEED A REASON YOU AKATSUKI BASTARDS!" Naruto shouted despite Shikamaru's trying to stop him.

"Because Kyuubi Jinchurikki, we have no interest in you anymore. That much is obvious since we have not gone after the tailed beasts since our return. Now what grievance does Oto have with us?" Pein asked menacingly as he turned his Rinnengan onto Sasuke who stood smirking arrogantly.

"We just need the bitch in white, Orochimaru-sama would like to have a word with her." He stated arrogantly eyeing Yuki in distaste.

"Well tell your master that the White Devil has been contracted by us and will have to go through official channels in order to contract her services." Pein informed him his voice dripping with undisguised malice.

"Oh no I think you have been misinformed." Sasuke said mockingly his Sharingan blazing to life as he stared into Pein's own Dojutsu. "She's coming willingly, or we're taking her by force!" he informed them performing the start of the hand seals for Rai-kiri. He was forced to dodge when a three bladed scythe crashed into the ground right where he had been standing a second ago.

"THE FUCK YOU ARE YOU HEATHEN ASSHOLE! YOU AIN"T GOING TO LAY A HAND ON HER FUCKING UCHIHA!" Hidan shouted in anger.

"Oh have I touched a nerve Jashinist, is she your friend or lover perhaps?" Sasuke mocked him. He turned to Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Get her!" he growled out the order as he engaged Kakuzu and Hidan.

Konoha for their part had heard enough and Shikamaru was putting together the pieces quickly. He turned to his small party and issued them their orders.

"Come on, let's let them fight it out. We need to get back to Tsunade and deliver this intel." He said urgently.

"BUT!" Naruto began to protest.

"NO BUTS!" Shikamaru commanded halting Naruto's protestations in their tracks. He grumbled quietly but did as told and followed after them as they sped away from the quarrelling groups.

Yuki for her part had never really felt the rush of Adrenalin from battle before and it was intoxicating. She was engaged with Suigetsu while Itachi and Pein had their hands full with Juugo. Suigetsu had Kubikiribocho and had locked her into a Kenjutsu battle not unlike the spars she had with Kisame. Though Kisame was much more skilled. She ducked another telegraphed swing from the budding swordsman and parried with her own lightning fast strikes putting the boy on the defensive. When she had been with Tora she had found out her chakra affinity and it was advantageous to her at this point. She had a strong raiton affinity and a minor suiton one. She generously poured lightning chakra onto her blades that Konan had gotten replaced with chakra metal. Her blades lit up like a christmas tree at night glowing with carefully controlled energy.

She enjoyed the oh shit look that plastered itself on Suigetsu's face when he saw that. She struck out at him with renewed vigor driving him backwards as he tried his best to dodge the tendrils of electricity that leapt playfully from the metal at him.

"Is this all you've got water boy? I thought you would be better than this." she taunted trying and succeeding to piss him off. He jumped away from her and flashed through handsigns.

"Suiton, Water Encasement Wall no Jutsu!" he cried ending in the hebi sign.

Yuki was forced to dodge and dodge again as he sent torrents of water after her with a Water Dragon missile.

She quickly sheathed one of her swords and held her other as she flashed through the half signs that Tora taught her.

"RAITON STATIC NET!" she cried her own counter plunging her hand into the water charging it with her own electrified chakra. It did the trick easily as the several mega watts of electricity put Suigetsu down hard as it conducted through his body frying him.

Itachi and Pein had been caught off guard when their opponent had gone berserk mid fight. Juugo was quickly becoming a royal pain in the ass since he just wouldn't stay down. Pein in his own weird way pitied the seemingly easy going boy for being cursed by Orochimaru to become a beast of this caliber, and Itachi couldn't catch his eyes long enough to enact Tsukiyomi.

"Bansho Tenin." Pein quickly said dodging another heavy strike from the boy. Juugo was blasted backwards through several trees where he lay for a minute groaning in pain as he reverted back to normal. Suigetsu sailed through the air like a ragdoll to land bodily on top of Juugo completely unconcious. Sinclaire stepped up sealing Kubikiribocho in a scroll handing it to Pein.

"This is for Kisame." She said as she handed it over. Pein thanked her and tucked it away before heading over to help Hidan and Kakuzu with Sasuke who had pulled out the cursed mark. Itachi was slightly tired from having attempted to use the Sharingan so much so he stayed behind with her as she bound the two downed Oto nin. She had turned back to join Itachi who had sat down when she felt something prick her neck right as the world went black in an instant, the last thing that crossed her conscious mind was SHIT!

Itachi was alerted that something was wrong when he heard a quiet eep! Followed by a near silent rustle of fabric. He surged to his feet Sharingan blazing to life and was caught flat footed at the sight of a grinning Kabuto holding a syringe up with an unconscious Yuki in his arms.

"Pein!" He cried out alerting the others as he readied himself for action.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku. Do you really think you can still stop me Itachi? I have her vulnerable, if you wish to ensure her continued survival do not make a move." Kabuto said switching out the syringe with another one this time filled with a sickly green liquid. He positioned the needle right above her Carotid Artery threateningly. The flow of battle had frozen and just by looking around Kabuto knew he had the upper hand. Slowly he grinned sinking into the ground with her as he made his way back to Orochimaru.

Sasuke grinned wickedly as Kabuto sank out of sight. Quickly he shunshined over to his downed comrades before smiling and shunshining away with them leaving the distraught group behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCKING BLOOD SOAKED HELL!" Hidan yelled out storming over to Itachi.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE LIKE THAT!" He screamed at Itachi grabbing hold of the normally passive Uchiha and shaking the daylights out of him.

"It's not like you moved to do anything either Hidan. Kabuto had us hamstrung and he knew it." Itachi gritted out at the mad Jashinist.

"JASHIN DAMN YOU YOU USELESS FUCK!" Hidan screamed shoving Itachi away from him. This pissed Itachi off and the normally stoic man came swinging back with a mean heavy right hook broad siding the Jashinist across the face sending Hidan to the ground in stunned silence.

"NOW YOU LISTEN, FUCK FACE!" Itachi cursed extremely out of character earning everyones undivided attention.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PERSON TO CARE FOR HER! I OWE HER MY LIFE AND I WILL GLADLY PAY IT TO GET HER BACK! SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES A DAMN. WE ALL DO, SHES IMPACTED ALL OF US. YOU MAY BE HER LOVER BUT WE ALL ARE HER FAMILY HIDAN! WE WILL GET HER BACK AND LEAVE THAT SNAKE BASTARD RUINED FOR PULLING THIS STUNT!" Itachi snapped out in vitriol.

"Enough!" Pein's authoritative voice rang out sounding strained.

"Sniping at each other will not solve this, we need to get back to base and talk to the others. As soon as we get back we can send Zetsu out for information with luck it will be soon enough to turn up something." Pein snapped out making them fall quickly in line. They took off into the trees like the hounds of hell were after them as they tried to make as much time as possible lest they lose Yuki once again.

**Meanwhile A few hours later in Oto ~**

Orochimaru grinned as he eyed his newest specimen, The otherworldly girl was as unique as they came from her coloring to the interesting nature her chakra took. From her pendant she seemed to follow that inane religion he remembered that Hidan followed but when he reached to remove the blasted thing it became to hot for him to touch without burning her. He wasn't sure if it was a protection seal or something else entirely but decided to leave the damned thing. It wouldn't hinder him anyway, he had to work quickly with the deadline that was in place.

He was happy to note that her body was in better shape than even he could imagine she was at the pinnacle of good health with very little detracting from it. She was in a word perfect. He slipped an I.V. in her arm with practiced ease releasing the tourniquet with a slight snap of rubber. Blood leaked out of the hose into a vial before he turned on the saline drip to keep her hydrated.

Taking his current specimen he walked over to his work place and proceeded to take some of the fresh blood and inject it with several different control substances as he waited to see the reactions. If he could find something that would work with her he maybe able to create something for a change instead of another specimen dying on him. Plus there was the fact that the Tsuchikage wanted her alive anyway.

He left the room ordering the guard to sedate her if she started to stir before leaving for the allotted time to ensure the best reactions. Yuki still hadn't stirred however by the time he had come back, though her body had relieved itself. He gave a grimace and cleaned the mess before replacing the Saline bag with another. He walked over to the blood samples and put each one under a microscope examining them. As he had suspected some of the experiments were total disasters however two rather unique Kekkai Genkai gave him hope. One was a portion of the DNA sample of Hashirama Senju, the other was of the boy the Kyuubi Brat fought in wave country a while ago. The one with Hyouton. He grinned as he made a new sample that combined all three in one. Maybe he could come up with something to rival the now deceased Kimimaro.

He was rewarded when the reaction was almost immediate. He watched under the microscope as the cells rejuvenated by medical chakra fought it out before stilling into an easy spiral pattern as the blood took on an interesting dark red color almost black. He took a syringe and stirred the sample and found it's consistency to be much thicker than normal. He sucked up a micro-liter and injected in into another sample before switching out the slide. He watched in amazement as the black sample seemed to take over and devour the clean sample. He started laughing as he amused himself with the reactions her blood had to various substances. Taking more of the vial he mixed it with equal parts of the rejuvenated blood waiting until they mixed thoroughly before mixing them together. He checked her over and administered the second dose of sedative just in case as he prepped her for the injection.

Yuki was deep within her subconscious mind floating as she tried to find a way out. She prayed to Jashin to keep her safe and felt his presence envelope her in warmth. The blinding blackness began to fade to grey as she stirred only to be plunged back into it head first. While she was unaware of the waking world she became very aware of the crippling agony that seared through her prompting an unconscious scream before it gave way to pleasure.

Orochimaru grinned evilly as his subject elicited a delightful scream of agony before it turned to whimpers and even moans of what seemed to be pleasure. He quirked an eyebrow, he had never gotten that reaction before.

"Well there's a first time for everything I guess." He muttered as he set about cleaning the supplies. After he was done, he called Kabuto to move her to a holding cell with chakra restraints until he could figure out what to do with her.

Yuki awoke groggily with a pounding head. She stared at a slate grey ceiling that was not unlike the isolation chamber back in Konoha.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" she moaned sitting up slowly as to not aggravate the headache.

"Well I don't know what a truck is but I can tell you you're a prisoner of the Snake Sannin and one of his filthy experiments if the number sewn into your flesh is any indication." A voice rasped out scratchy from unuse. Yuki looked around and finally found her mysterious voice huddled against the wall in a thin ragged blanket.

"Who are you?" she asked not unkindly.

"Name's Nami, you?" the now named Nami asked.

"Yuki." Yuki responded as the woman let out a chuckle.

"What do you know we're both water children. At least we have something in common." She rasped out a mirthless chuckle.

"How long have you been here?" Yuki asked as she moved closer to Nami.

"Not to close! His stupid experiment makes it so my chakra will infect anything that gets to close." She said in warning, Yuki nodded keeping a respectable distance.

"To answer your question I've been here for about 6 ½ years since that sick fuck caught me outside of lightning country. You however were brought in here two days ago sedated heavily enough to knock out at least three cattle." Nami answered.

Yuki nodded sadly as she cursed her eternal bad luck.

"So any idea what they plan on doing to me?" she asked Nami who shook her head in the negative.

"I only overheard the possibility of him marking you since you survived the DNA transplant." Nami informed her.

"THE WHAT!" Yuki all but screeched out.

"The DNA transfer, seriously my hearing is bad enough tone it down some."

"Sorry Nami you just caught me by surprise with that tidbit of info." She said as the broken redhead nodded. "When I get my hands on that gay ass pedophilic snake bastard I am going to…"

"Going to WHAT?" A voice hissed from the front of the cell making her jump in surprise. She whipped around to see Orochimaru standing there glaring at her in thinly veiled fury.

"I will cut off your balls and shove them down your freaky ass throat." She finished drily looking him dead in the eyes challenging him. He accepted when he opened the door to the cell and grabbed hold of her yanking her out by her hair.

"Watch it you fucker how would you like it if I did that to you Pedo-bastard." She shouted further pissing him off. She could hear Nami trying to suppress her giggles and smiled at the other woman waving bye.

"If you know what's good for you girl you will shut your mouth right now before I have it sewn shut." He hissed slamming her against the wall. She just smiled at him through the pain and talked back yet again.

"Yeah sorry no can do I suffer from CSS. Otherwise known as Chronic Sarcasm Syndrome therefore it is impossible for me to shut my mouth when people treat me like shit." She said disparagingly.

Crack! He slapped her across the face hard enough to draw blood.

"You will find out it is smarter to keep your tongue in check lest I accidentally remove it for you." He whispered menacingly.

"Why so you can replace it with a freaky long one like yours? No thanks." She quipped unable to stop herself. He hissed at her before turning in fury and yanking her along roughly behind him. He pulled her into one of the training areas and left her there with a command.

"Be prepared to fight to your death woman." He hissed as another Dr. led in another one of Orochimaru's experiments. Yuki eyed the newcomer who looked the very definition of mean if the scars were anything to go by. She grinned as she felt the familiar stirrings of bloodlust begin in her gut. The man was equipped with a simple kunai in order to either take her life or die trying. Well she was just going to have to relieve him of that now won't she.

Yuki slid into a familiar battle stance squaring off against the hulking muscle head. He roared at her defiance charging forward a crazed gleam in his eyes. She forced her tired body to flip out of the way as he ran right by her still roaring. She didn't waste anytime as she leapt onto his back pulling the man into a choke hold as she tried to wrest the kunai from him. He gouged it deep into her arm and she was a bit surprised when black blood poured forth from the gash. She felt her chakra flare up in release and was even more astounded when the blood left on the kunai flew back to her solidifying into an armor like substance. The crazy man threw her into a wall as he felt her grip release. She hit hard slumping down to the floor still gazing in amazement at her arm her mind going a mile a minute.

She only barely dodged the attempt to stab her as she finally realized what was happening. She grinned and stood up running to the observation bay window and knocked on the glass.

"Hey Pedo-bastard!" she called in making Orocimaru's eye twitch.

"Thanks for the upgrade." She finished before turning to face her opponent who was barreling down on her.

"Better make this one count." She muttered squaring off against him. Focusing her chakra she envisioned her blood becoming a sword. The black blood coating her arm shifted and solidified into the desired shape. She thought of the ritual and smirked.

"Well no time like the present."


	10. Hickey from Hell

**Chapter Ten**

**Hickey from Hell**

She dodged another downward slash from the Kunai and drove the blood sword into the mans shoulder making him howl in pain. Wrenching it free she quickly swiped some of the red liquid off with her tongue as the sword absorbed the rest at an alarming rate. Swallowing the mans vile blood she felt a link snap open wide between her and her victim.

Tracing Jashin's symbol on the ground with the mans shed blood she grinned evilly flipping the bastard over her head when he charged her. Her voice took on a deeper pitch as she spoke channeling her gods will as her own.

"**CURSE TECHNIQUE: DEATH CONTROLLING POSSESSED BLOOD!"** She called out feeding her chakra into the link strengthening it. Her skin turned black as the technique activated making her look like a demon from the pits of hell. If Orochimaru thought Hidan's usage of the technique was bad hers was ten times worse as blood seeped from the wound on her arm obscuring her face in a evil looking mask she fashioned the sword into a barbed whip and lashed it out at the now shaking man at the urging of her god. It latched onto his flesh and began turning red as it absorbed the blood from his very skin like a leech. Her markings slowly turned red as she absorbed her victims blood.

Letting him free she turned the whip back into a dagger before slicing it across her arms making him scream in agony as he was cut open. Orochimaru observed all this with cool disdain masking his true sense of horror at what he created. He needed to mark her and fast if he was going to have any semblance of control over her. She laughed a chilling sound as another voice overlay her own. She drug the knife up the inside of her thigh and across her genitals with deliberate slowness relishing the screams of agony. She watched as crimson stained the mans pants as his balls and manhood separated from his body.

In the observation bay Orochimaru was brought back to her comment to him right before he wrenched her from the cell.

"_I will cut off your balls and shove them down your freaky ass throat." _Her voice echoed through his mind as he subtly shifted his body to protect himself unconsciously. He had a good feeling that this girl and Tsunade would have been good friends given the chance.

He watched as she finally ended the mans life with a cruel smirk showing in her eyes through the mask. She turned back to the observation bay as her black blood receded into her revealing her elation for the world to see. She lay down in the ritual circle allowing her blood to heal her. She felt red hot power flood her body and accepted her gods gift even as it changed her body further.

Orochimaru stared in awe as the repression cuffs shattered as a veritable flood of chakra spun up around her. As quickly as it happened however the chakra died back down leaving her passed out on the ground. He motioned for Kabuto and his other assistant to put more restraints on her. They quickly did as asked both deeply disturbed with what they saw. As she was carried back to the cell Sasuke decided to show his face.

"So is the girl any good?" He asked in a snobbish tone. Orochimaru just glanced at him briefly.

"Nothing worth your time Sasuke." He responded lying easily it wouldn't do to tell the boy she had him beat hands down. Sasuke nodded frowning suspiciously before turning and walking away leaving a slightly disturbed Orochimaru behind. He turned back to stare after the girl he made into a monster and silently scolded himself for messing with a Jashinist in the first place. He walked out of the room to her cell in order to figure out what to do with her. Meanwhile in the corner of the room a pair of yellow eyes blinked as a hidden figure sunk out of sight.

**With Akatsuki.**

Zetsu emerged from the ground his plant like appendages stabilizing him as he reconnected himself.

"Any news?" Pein asked as the others looked at the plant man trying desperately to hide their feelings.

"Yuki-san is fine, **The bitch just beat the fuck out of someone." **They answered as white Zetsu shared his memories with his counterpart.

"Was it Orochimaru?" Kisame asked hopefully.

No, it was another experiment, **She herself has been experimented on." **Zetsu said going on to describe the battle he had witnessed.

"Interesting this may work to our advantage if we can get her out." Pein mused ignoring Hidan's sour look in his direction.

"Orochimaru is scared of her, **Says he's gonna put his hickey on her." **Zetsu spoke up. Killing intent flared dangerously the source being a livid Hidan who was gripping the table so hard it splintered under the pressure.

"HE WHAT!" Hidan growled out.

"We have found a way into the base where she is located, it's not far from here about a days run. **Let's just hope the bitch can keep her mouth to herself long enough to get there. We wouldn't put it past that snake to do something drastic."** Zetsu said both halves showing their own worry.

**Back in Oto:**

Sasuke stared dispassionately at the albino woman who stared unblinkingly back at him.

"Why would he want to protect someone as weak as you?" he questioned her with a hard but puzzled glare.

Yuki just smirked at him before responding.

"Because he likes me more than you. I'm not Emo." She said even as he hit her across the face.

"Oh harder please I think that time you made me bite my tongue." She taunted as he glared at her hatred evident in his eyes.

"Your not even worth the effort it takes. Just another useless whore." He informed her.

"Says the boy who went running to the pedophile after him for power. Tell me does it hurt?" She asked wryly watching as Sasuke looked confused.

"Does what hurt?" he asked almost dreading the smart mouthed bitches answer. Her grin was demonic.

"When he bends you over and plays hide the trouser snake with you." She asked brightly entirely amused by the disgusted expression of horror dawning on the youngest Uchiha's face. She heard more than felt the blow to her head even as she cracked in the wall with that devil may care grin on her face. Blood seeped out of her head congealing almost immediately as she watched him walk away.

"You really like pain don't you Yuki?" Nami's raspy voice came from a few cells over.

"It tells me I'm still alive so I can't really complain." Yuki agreed with her.

"Well you can expect Orochimaru to do something to you for pissing off his protégé." Nami said quietly.

"Don't you mean his bitch?" Yuki retorted with a hollow laugh. She received an accompanying giggle. Yuki felt sluggish as her chakra tried to rush to the area and stop her bleeding. The repression bands were irritating to say the least, she fiddled with them trying to find someway to break the seal without using chakra. She gave up though an hour later when her mind started cycling through old ideas again. Her stomach gurgled emptily as it reminded her of her need for food. She grimaced knowing she wasn't going to get any however. She stared at the wall to take her mind off of her imprisonment as she let herself drift into her mind, and somewhere along the way fell asleep.

An hour later she was roughly awoken when she was hauled upright by a smirking Orochimaru.

"Hn, uwha? What in Jashin's name do you want you Pedo-freak?" she mumbled half asleep still as she tried to move from his grasp. She became acutely aware that she could not move however and this served to wake her up almost instantly as she gazed into his smirking face.

"What did you do to me you sick gay fucking excuse for a pedophile!" She hissed as she tried to get her body to move. He simply held up a syringe with the name of a paralytic agent on it for her to see enjoying her look of horror and anger.

"I've decided that since the Tsuchi-kage is coming to retrieve you tomorrow I'm going to use you how I see fit while I have the chance. Since you seem to be so sure I'm gay, I think I'll delight in the chance to prove you wrong little Yuki." He hissed out enjoying the terror dawning on her face.

"Oh fuck me." she mumbled quietly, unfortunately he heard her.

"Oh I intend to." He said slinging her over his shoulder as he proceeded to his quarters.

In her mind she desperately prayed to Jashin for help and protection. She felt a warmth settle in her stomach around her womb and knew that she was at least safe from pregnancy. She knew her god could only protect her so much, and was thankful for what he was able to do for her. She had to figure out how to get out of this mess she had landed herself in yet again.

'Argh me and my damned mouth! How come Hidan never has to put up with shit like this!' She huffed to herself in the confines of her own mind. She eeped quietly as she was slung down onto the bed in Orochimaru's quarters with way more force than necessary. Being unable to move she wasn't able to fight back when he injected her arm with a clear serum that made her feel slightly loopy after a bit.

"What the hell did you inject me with you bastard?" she cursed at him with a hiss of her own.

"Just an aphrodisiac that will make you a little more receptive to me." He said as he began disrobing. She felt panic try to rise up inside her but was betrayed by her own body as her hormones went into overdrive. She got a good look at him when he turned to face her and her eyes grew wide.

'How the fuck was that even going to fit damn it.' She cursed silently. She already had enough trouble with Hidan.

'Seriously, What the fuck? How come all the male ninjas seem to be hung like fucking horses? Bloody Hell.' She swore in her mind.

She felt him grab hold of her and position her body to receive him. She flopped like a ragdoll because of the paralytics and once again cursed her inane luck. He stripped her down and smiled as her face twisted in slight terror as he leaned over her. He slipped his freaky tongue out and let it trail down the side of her face on to her breast and watched her expression twist in disgust. While he did that he slipped his fingers inside of her massaging her G-spot forcing her to let out a horrified groan as her body betrayed her.

Orochimaru grinned as the aphrodisiac kicked in and readied himself. While he would normally have his victims suck him off for a while he wasn't entirely unsure that this one wouldn't bite it off if he tried that.

Once he was sure she was wet enough he pumped himself a few more times as he wrapped his tongue around her throat. He climbed on top of her and positioned himself before he shoved himself violently inside her feeling her stretch and then tear as she was forced to accommodate him.

A scream of agony was ripped from Yuki as her vaginal wall tore from the brute force Orochimaru put behind the attack. She glared balefully at him pouring every ounce of hatred and malice into her expression for him to see as she imagined him being torn limb from limb. She endured the searing pain as he rode her, his movements harsh and jarring. She bit a hole through the tip of her tongue to keep from crying out or even making a sound as she was used and humiliated at the hands of the vile man.

Orochimaru grinned as he stared into the fiery girls blazing red eyes, the color much richer than the sharingans. He spied scars on her neck as he gave another powerful thrust and an idea formed in his mind.

"So where did these marks come from little Yuki?" he asked silkily tracing Hidan's bite marks in her flesh.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ASSHOLE!" she hissed out wildly her eyes taking on a crazed gleam.

"They wouldn't happen to be from someone your close to, Itachi perhaps, "He mentioned a name taking note of her facial expression, a look of disgust passed her face quickly. "No, maybe Deidara than? No again. Hmmm is it Hidan?" He asked caressing her breast easily before flipping them both over placing her on top for better leverage for his release. He was rewarded by a slight widening of her eyes and a twinkle of panic as she again tried to force her body to her will.

"Ahh so it was Hidan then, do you feel a connection to him because you both worship the same god? Maybe because of his wild nature? Does this turn you on Little Yuki?" He asked his voice morphing to Hidan's as he took on a henge of Hidan's form. Yuki for her part bit through her lip choking back a sob as she watched the twisted man take on the visage of the man she held dearest to her.

"Change Back!" she hissed through gritted teeth spitting blood onto the vile excuse for a man as she spoke. He laughed his annoying laugh as his imaged shimmered and returned to normal.

"Why did you not like that little Yuki? I thought I was being nice by allowing you to see him again. Don't worry though, by the time this is over I will mark you just like your Jashinist did." He said licking his lips in anticipation.

"Do it and die Fuck face!" she retorted anger burning hot in her as she struggled against the drug that held her captive in her own body. She felt him push into her faster gaining speed as he pushed for climax bucking her as his hips surged beneath her. He flipped them once again pushing her into the mattress with a wicked gleam in his eye and a toothy smile as he reached the edge. Suddenly black hair obscured her vision and a searing pain filled her chest as he bit down hard twice over the exact same spots Hidan had bitten forever obscuring her lovers marks.

She screamed in agony and rage as she felt him empty himself inside her filling her with his unwanted seed. Another blinding flash of agony flooded through her as the curse mark activated deriving power from her emotions. under her own power shattering the shackles that both the paralytic agent had over her and the restraints on her chakra as well. She surged forwards throwing the bastard off her and into the wall before jumping on the man who dared to use her in such a vile manner.

She lashed out at anything she could get her hands and teeth on ripping and clawing at him as he tried to hold off her frenzied assault. So blinded and empowered was she that when she bit down on his arm she ripped a chunk of skin from him and swallowed never realizing it at the time.

Wicked claws formed on her hands as her face twisted into a demonic visage as the cursed seal of Water surged in tandem with her own raging chakra.

"**Curse Technique, Death Controlling Possessed Blood." **She hissed out quietly as she transformed yet again.

If Orochimaru was scared before he was horrified now at the now demonic presence before him. Never ever had one of his experiments backfired on him so quickly or explosively. He tried to use the punishment formula tied into the seal but to no avail as she became his own worst nightmare as she took up the visage of the Shinigami. He should have known better than to try to mix the cursed seal with an already cursed person, that devil god having gotten a hold of her soul long before he did. He watched in horror as she drove her sharp talons into herself over and over again wounding him with each blow. She grinned devilishly before reaching for his bloodied body, and for once he felt the power drain from him as he fell into the position of his many victims.

He felt her hand touch him gently in an area that he really didn't want touched at that moment. He looked at her through horrified eyes as she smirked down at him and the only thing the Sannin could croak out at that point was a horrified.

"Please Kami NO!" as she started to laugh.

"Would you have done the same?" was all she asked as his expression changed to dawning horror in an instant.

"PRAY TO JASHIN EUNICH!" she said as she ripped it off with monsterous strength making the pathetic worm before her drop to the ground in a dead faint. She glared down dispassionately at the man who had just ripped something precious from her soul. She crushed his member and balls in her hand before tossing them at the feet of his body. She felt the slight displeasure of her god and spoke to appease him.

"Jashin-sama, you have my thanks for protecting me. However, I would like to leave this pathetic worm to Hidan. I have gotten my revenge on him, however in penance I will gladly slaughter everyone else in this vile place except Nami and the few other innocents. Is this ok with you?" She asked her god who seemed to think about the offer for a minute. A warm presence flooded through her healing her damaged body a minute later indicating Jashin had accepted her plea. She grinned wickedly as she carved the sacrificial circle in her chest enabling her to remain in ritual form. Her spilled blood twisted to cover her body in a semblance of clothes as she turned to the door it was time to go snake hunting.


	11. The Oto Massacre

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Oto Massacre**

Yuki stalked through the halls of the hidden compound as she searched for her first victims. Her chakra rolled around her seeking to ensnare the first person it came across. The first person happened to be Kabuto who was coming to see what the commotion was in Orochimaru's quarters. He was blindsided as she activated the curse mark blending with the shadowy corridor. Lightning fast her hand had punched a hole through his chest gouging out his still beating heart. He didn't even have time to blink as she crushed it before slinging his dying body against the wall to bleed out and die.

"Rejuvenate that asshole." Was the last thing he heard as he faded from life. She cut off his head tying it to the loop she formed on her waist by his hair, she drained the excess blood from his body and continued on her hunt sometimes coming across the scientists, sometimes the subjects. Regardless they all still died with the only spared being the children. She had a feeling Sasuke and the other two had already fled with Karin when they felt her chakra flare up. She couldn't sense them anywhere in the base. She let the curse mark recede allowing her amped body to return to a semblance of normal as she continued to hunt.

**With Akatsuki outside Oto**

The retrieval group was going over the plans for Yuki's rescue one last time when all hell broke loose. A massive chakra flare with a familiar signature went up alerting all there that she was in danger. That was all it took for them to break rank and rush in with Hidan and Itachi in the lead. They passed Itachi's little brother and his merry band of misfits fleeing like the gates of hell were about to close on them. Hidan thinking quickly flung his scythe impaling the female of the group and reeled her in even as she screamed. Sasuke only gave her a passing glance as he sped up leaving her behind shattering her world.

She found herself face to face with a livid Jashinist and the elder Uchiha who was just as angry.

"What the Fuck is going on in there?" Hidan growled out looking at her slowly dying form.

"W-Wh-Whit-te D-Da-Devil!" She stuttered out clinging to the last vestiges of her life.

"Itachi!" Hidan said holding the girl out to him. Itachi nodded Sharingan blazing to life as he spoke one word to gain the needed information before the girl died.

"Tsukiyomi."

Karin's eyes glazed over as she was forced into the realm where Itachi ruled unable to fight back. A minute later and Itachi had seen everything he needed to. He ripped the now dead corpse of the girl off Hidan's scythe and flung it away into the streets of the village an act of war.

"Orochimaru has her, he raped her and was planning on turning her over to the Tsuchi-kage in the morning. As reported he plans on marking her. We must hurry." Itachi informed Hidan who nodded not trusting himself to speak. They disappeared as the others split off to cause as much chaos and destruction as they could. They darted into the base killing off anyone they saw who got in the way as they searched for their missing member.

**With Yuki**

Blood was everywhere as Yuki clawed and hacked her way through Nin, scientists and subjects alike. She was so far gone into blood lust that she had broken out in song as she rampaged through their mangled bodies.

"_One, Two. I've already got one of you..._"

"_Three, Four. Now he's on the Floor._"

"_Five. Six. Lets throw some blood in the mix._"

"_Seven. Eight. Death is your fate._"

"_Nine... _**TEN! ****_Another's dead again!_**

**She laughed wildly as she bisected a man with a sword she had picked up adding him to her growing list of victims. Screams reached her ears from the other end of the hall as if someone was fighting their way towards her. In her crazed state it didn't even cross her mind to consider they were coming to help her. **

**The seals patterns fluctuated wildly over her form as it provided the crazed power she was intoxicated with. She drank in the blood of the fallen replenishing her own now freely flowing blood at the same rate she shed it. She reveled in the feelings of pure power as she let out a burst of hair-raising adrenaline fueled laughter. Her white hair had been dyed red with blood making her look like a demon of death as she cut yet another person down in her blood rage.**

**Hidan and Itachi heard familiar laughter ring out, what concerned them though was the tinge of madness that came with it. They rounded the corner in the hall only to stare wide eyed in horror at the scene that greeted them. Yuki was laughing as she cheerfully slit the throat of a man, dressed head to toe in a skintight black outfit her hair stained red. She was singing a creepy tune amidst the crazed laughter and she had severed heads of men tied to her waist. Curse markings crawled across her skin in hypnotic patterns distracting and sucking attention to them. It was almost too much for the two hardened Nin to take as they watched the normally sweet girl slaughter the men like she was swatting flies.**

**Breath did catch in their throats as her crazed eyes turned their way in an instant when the last broken body dropped, and like a switch was flipped the crazed look died away as the cursed mark receded. She took one stumbling step towards them before pitching face first into the pile of bodies she had made as her strength left her. In an instant they were by her side as Hidan hauled her up into his arms. She looked groggily to him with a sad smile on her face.**

**"****Hey asshole, your late." She stated still smiling.**

**"****Sorry bitch." Hidan replied his face serious.**

**"****I left you a present asshole, he's in his room unable to fight back. Jashin wants his soul and I want you to finish the fucker. So do me a favor and give me to my brother and take care of that will you." She said with a tired smirk. This time he smiled ferally.**

**"****I can do that bitch!" He said fondly before turning to a stunned Itachi.**

**"****Take her outside to leader, I'm going to kill that fucker as instructed." Hidan stated handing her off.**

**"****Hidan wait a mo…" she trailed off for a second looking at him.**

**"****There are a few kids in here and a woman by the name of Nami in the cells, make sure they get out please?" she asked her red eyes shining with worry for them. He nodded before disappearing quickly down the, his scythe gleaming in the dim light.**

**He had a snake to kill.**

**Outside Oto**

**Raiko Kannabi stared at the smoking series of craters that used to be Otogakure. Bodies were broken and burnt everywhere you looked.**

**"****It seems Orochimaru pissed off the wrong person finally." He mused as he contemplated what the battered messenger hawk from Sasuke had delivered.**

**"****What do you mean sir?" One of his Anbu members asked dispassionately.**

**"****It means that Urahara Yuki is more than just a passing acquaintance to the Akatsuki, she could likely be the key to their submission to us should we be able to attain her." Raiko said confidently. His soldier nodded silently as he turned back to the mass of destruction. Unknown to the two leaders a small toad nearby vanished in a soft puff of smoke.**

**_In Konoha a week ago_**

**"****_Report Shikamaru!" Tsunade ordered at the courier team she had sent to Suna._**

**"****_Arrival went as planned and the Kazekage received your missive as instructed ma'am. We stayed for the reply missive before leaving again for Tani no Kuni. It was when we were there that things got a little dicey. We crossed ways with Akatsuki and the White Devil on the return trip. Unsure of what they were there for we ambushed them to hopefully drive them off. Their team consisted of the man named Pein, the Zombie brothers and Itachi Uchiha. The White Devil seemed to be working for them at the time as well. When we ambushed with a fireball to scatter them another group made them selves known from the opposite side of the clearing. We all stepped out to find that Otogakure had sent a retrieval/capture team for the White Devil." He stopped to take a breath and Tsunade glanced at the other who were nodding in assent to his story. Shikamaru cleared his throat before continuing._**

**"****_The retrieval team consisted of Sasuke Uchiha and two relatively unknowns from what looked to be Kiri. They exchanged words with Akatsuki regarding the White Devil whom we have found out is indeed of the female persuasion. They wished for her to accompany them back to Orochimaru or they would take her by force._**

**_This prompted the Jashinist to start screaming profanities about how it would happen essentially over their dead bodies. I decided it best at the time to pull out and regroup to come and report to you." He finished slightly winded from having talked without much of a break. _**

**_Tsunade sighed and steepled her fingers together in front of her face._**

**"****_I see, anything else to report?" she asked tiredly. Shikamaru shook his head no but Naruto spoke up in his stead._**

**"****_Actually there is something Tsunade-obaa san. The Akatsuki said they have no interest in the tailed beasts any longer. That in particular through me for a loop." He admitted as Shikamaru mentally kicked himself for forgetting that detail._**

**"****_That and Sasuke-Teme seemed to think that The White Devil and The Jashinist were intimate." Naruto said scratching his chin. "Come to think of it she did smell a lot like him." He mused to no one in particular._**

**"****_And how exactly do you know that?" Tsunade asked with a quirked eyebrow._**

**"****_Well, I was standing down wind of them and because of the fuzzball in my gut my nose is as good as if not better than an Inuzuka's" Naruto said with a shrug._**

**"****_I see, well thank you for your input that helps make things a little clearer." The Hokage said leaning back in her seat._**

**"****_Hey Tsunade-baa san?" Naruto started as Tsunade dismissed the others._**

**"****_Yes Naruto?" she asked eyeing her surrogate god son. He looked as if he remembered something important._**

**"****_I just remembered, that white haired chick you had me summon, she smelled the same as them as well. Not sure why, what happened to her anyway she just disappeared after the Kyuubi Festival._**

**"****_We were led to believe that a person or persons unknown have abducted her." Tsunade said connecting the dots quickly._**

**"****_And if what you say is true you may have just found both the culprits and her. Thank You Naruto." Tsunade said with relief. He just grinned brightly before exiting through the almost permanently open window._**

**With Jiraya Present time:**

**Jiraya smiled a bittersweet smile as he listened to the small toad he had sent to Oto Gakure. The toad who had been keeping tabs on Orochimaru had come back with a very interesting tale about how Orochimaru had poured fuel onto the already blazing fire so to speak. When he had kidnapped the White Devil for the Tsuchi-Kage he bit off more than he could chew with the Akatsuki. Especially since the White Devil turned out to be the one woman he had already ruled out Urahara Yuki. He frowned at that thought. How had she pulled it off? How had she so thoroughly pulled the wool over their eyes. He finally had the proof to show Tsunade but it didn't feel as fulfilling as he would have thought.**

**And the Akatsuki, that was another interesting dilemma. The group had changed radically from their time in whatever world they were in. He wasn't sure if it was the world that changed them or the girl herself. Yuki was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma and locked into a puzzle box. It was almost scary how knowledgeable she had seemed of a world that she had never visited. He knew from the items they had briefly gotten a look at that there was a story about their world in her own. However with out the books he could not be sure how detailed it got. The other thing that bothered him was how she managed to block Inoichi's mind walk jutsu. That technique was supposed to be infallible unless you were a Jinchurikki. Something that Jiraya was definitely assured she was not, thank Kami. Then there was that odd presence that Hiashi reported when she had convulsed screaming. It made no sense at all and for once he found himself at a loss as he set off to speak with Tsunade.**

**Back in Ame:**

**Yuki stared dispassionately out the window of her room as cool rain and mist wafted in on the breeze. She inhaled deeply as she tried to put the twisted face of Orochimaru assuming Hidan's form as he raped her out of her mind. **

**"****I'm stronger than this Damn it!" she hounded herself as she felt a tear drip down her face slowly. She had gotten a check up from Konan who had repeatedly assured her that the bastard had not impregnated her. Yuki cursed and punched the wall temporarily relived as her hand reddened awash with pain. She stood roughly and walked over to the dresser where her collected armaments were stored in a scroll. Thankfully, Kabuto had seen fit to add them into the main Oto – Armoury, which Sasori had raided in search of interesting tech for his puppets.**

**She unrolled it and quickly found what she was looking for. Her Athame was clearly marked and she summoned it with a small burst of chakra. She strapped it to her thigh and divested herself of her clothes except a tank top and a pair of boxers. She threw her cloak over herself hiding her indecency and opened her door into the dark hall of the hideout. She double checked both directions making sure no one was up before making her way stealthily down the hall and out to the training fields.**

**Once there she shed her cloak and laid herself out on the cold wet grass. A shiver flew up her spine as she settled. She drew the ritual dagger and stabbed herself through the hand she quickly drew the ritual circle before her new blood congealed. That was an irritating side effect of the Pedo-bastards meddling. She lay back down and started to pray pouring out her pain and agony into her prayers. She cut herself repeatedly shedding dark black red blood for her god as she tried in vain to cleanse herself and wash away the soul deep ache with physical pain. **

**As she mutilated herself she was unaware of the concerned set of eyes watching her from the shadows of the building. Finally she passed out more from exhaustion than blood loss and slept fitfully. Hidan walked slowly over to her from where he had stood like a sentry. He had heard her move softly but quickly passed his door as he was doing a penance ritual. From her habits the first time she had been raped he knew what was coming. He followed her and stood guard not interfering as she laid herself bare trying to come to terms with what happened to her.**

**He brushed a strand of hair from her face before gathering her into his arms, grabbing her now thoroughly soaked cloak from the ground he carried her inside. He tossed the cloak over one of the chairs before shifting her slightly so he could carry her easily, he made his way back to his room and laid her out onto the bed and checked her over. This was his first time actually seeing the mark that Fuck head had marked her with.**

**He looked at her in anger as he saw where the bastard had marked her. His hands clenched turning white with fury as he saw that mans mark over his own. The seal on her was strange unlike the other marks he had seen. There were six pieces to it instead of the usual three. They looked like stylized drops of water tattooed onto her skin. He brushed his fingers over it pulling away quickly as she shivered before stilling once again. He sent a quick prayer to his lord before laying down next to her and pulling her close.**

**She shifted closer to him in her sleep as she warmed up and her breathing evened out slowly. He carded a hand through her hair and lay back onto the bed as he fell into slumber himself.**

**Yuki woke up comfortably warm as she felt her pillow breath slowly. She tensed minutely in terror for a minute until her bleary eyes came into focus allowing her to identify the room. She relaxed as she realized exactly who had found her and smiled slightly before cuddling further into his arms. They tightened on reflex around her as she breathed in his heady scent. She wondered how he had found her briefly but put it from her mind a minute later as she decided in her sleep addled brain that it wasn't worth it to question. She felt the soft pull of sleep take her once more and allowed herself to drift off as her mind numbed from thoughtlessness.**

**BAM! The door slammed open sending them both bolting upright and in Yuki's case vertically as she literally jumped.**

**"****HIDAN, SHE'S NOT IN HER . . . Oh! Well Fuck." Kisame started before trailing off at the scene he barged in on. He sweat dropped as Ki started to roll off the angry male Jashinist.**

**"****KISAMEEEE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE I'M SACRIFICING YOUR FUCKING FISHY ASS!" Hidan growled out menacingly reaching for his scythe. Kisame paled rapidly apologizing as Hidan started to count.**

**" ****ONE… TWO … THR"**

**"****I'M GONE!" Kisame called retreating like the devil was after him. Hidan stared at the open door before looking to Yuki who had plastered herself to the ceiling with chakra. He quirked an eyebrow at her frozen form momentarily before remarking.**

**"****You can come down now you know, I'm sure the bed is much more fucking comfortable." Snapping Yuki from her mind, she grinned sheepishly down at him before dropping lightly down on top of him. She smirked at his surprised expression as they both went tumbling onto the mattress. He glared at her unrepentant grin as he tried to formulate an articulate response. It didn't work however when a moment later she distracted him once again as she decided to give in to her inner child and licked his face. He sputtered as he tried to shake her off, with Yuki laughing all the while.**

**"****What the Fuck?" he finally got out as she reached a lull in her laughter.**

**"****Your, your face!" She laughed out, "Oh Jashin your expression was priceless, my kingdom for a camera." **

**He wiped the slobber from the side of his face as he mock glared at her, his face quickly turned to a smirk however when he remembered. Yuki was ticklish, very ticklish.**

**Yuki noticed him staring and a knot of dread quickly grew in her stomach, her fears were confirmed a moment later when she felt his fingers attack her sides sending her into gales of laughter all over again.**

**"****HIDAN! NOOOOOOO PLEASE NOOOOOO DON'T T-TICKLE MEEEEE!" she squealed out as she squirmed trying to escape from his grip.**

**"****And let you get away with falling on me and licking me, Fuck No bitch! You started it. I'm finishing it." He said redoubling his efforts. He was taken aback when a minute and a small chakra flux later, he felt his fingers scrabbling on wood. The smoke cleared to reveal that his lover had used substitution.**

**"****YAY PRAISE YOU LOG GODS, I'M FREE!" She called laughingly from the doorway. Hidan surged after her chasing her down the hall.**

**"****GET BACK HERE BITCH I AIN'T DONE YET!" he called after her, she just laughed before trying to dodge into her room and close the door. A quick use of Shunshin ensured he reached her in time. **

**Yuki shut the door in relief only to turn around and run smack into the man she thought she had just escaped from. She looked into his grinning face and eeped as he pulled her with him onto the bed. She braced herself for him tickling her further and became confused when he made no move to do so.**

**"****Weren't you going to tickle me?" she questioned after a minute or two of waiting.**

**"****Only if you really fucking wanted." He responded holding her.**

**"****I'll pass thanks." She responded drily into his chest.**

**"****I thought so. I figured we could pick up where we left off before that fishy bastard interrupted." Hidan murmured quietly. Yuki hummed her agreement and snuggled closer settling easily into his arms.**

While she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than snuggle with him she still felt relief wash over her as he held her.

**In Konoha several days later…**

Tsunade felt like she had been slapped in the face. Jiraya stood before her grimly taking no joy in delivering his old friend the news that not only was their old team mate finally dead but the girl she had been looking for was alive and well and had played them all. Granted in hindsight they did kind of deserve the desertion after the way they had treated her. Tsunade still had grown slightly attached to the Other worldly girl.

What Jiraya didn't understand was why Akatsuki did an overhaul of their goals. It was to strange and coincidental for his liking. Especially since they had no idea what had happened when they had been banished to the world Yuki had come from.

Something drastic was brewing and Jiraya had a bad feeling that Yuki and Akatsuki were directly in the middle of it. Especially since the toad elders had called him to inform him that the prophecy had suddenly changed right around the time she had arrived.

"LADY TSUNADE, LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune cried running into the office frantically.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked switching to business mode instantly.

"One of our courier teams sent word from the field. Iwa attacked them as they crossed through Fang Country. They lost the missive from Princess Yukie about our alliance." She gasped out breathless. "Kurenai and Shikamaru are in the hospital with some serious injuries from the encounter."

"How are they?" Tsuande asked keeping calm.

"Shikamaru's condition is critical. He has severe chakra depletion and he has had several bones on the right side of his body broken. According to Kurenai the team was ambushed as they right before they crossed the border. Apparently it was only the intervention of the White Devil that bought them enough time to escape." Shizune said concernedly. Tsunade's eyes widened at that news and Jiraya looked slightly shocked as well.

"Lead me to them." Tsunade said standing up quickly and following a worried Shizune to the Hospital.


	12. Rise of Akatsuki

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rise of the Akatsuki**

**A Day Prior**

Yuki sighed as she traveled with the Sanada 10 staring mutely at the ground as the blood lust started to build within her again. A side effect of the ritual that she used to pledge herself to Jashin, she had always wondered why Hidan killed so much before she had met the man. Well now she had the answer, unknown to her Saizo watched her fidget from his position on the caravan. Saizo frowned as he watched Yuki scratch her arm seemingly absentmindedly, he recognized her restlessness for what it was and made himself available to talk when she needed. She had already confided in him once already, spilling her fear and feelings from the attack on her person. To everyone else she was stoic but to him her tells while subtle were rather obvious. Then again the same could be said about his liege lord as well. He signaled her and caught her attention almost immediately and watched as she slipped gracefully over to him.

"Do you need to hunt?" he asked her his voice low. She nodded solemnly in answer to his question.

"Go then just make sure to catch up quickly. I'll cover for you." He said to her smiling slightly at the relief on her face. He wished he could help her further but understood that she had to come to terms with this on her own. He watched as she donned her white mask and disappeared into the trees, the white of her outfit fading surprisingly quickly in the gloomy foliage. He ducked back to the end caravan and let Yukimura know what was going on.

Yuki felt the wind rush through her hair as she bounced quickly from limb to limb in search of a victim to sate her bloodlust. Her eyes scanning the forest floor as she moved quickly along the highway of trees. Movement from the left caught her attention causing her to slow to a silent jog as she crept up on the scene.

"DOTON CRUSHING BULLET!" was the cry she heard as she came upon the scene.

Quickly her mind identified the attackers as Iwa nin. The defenders were Konoha nin more specifically Shikamaru and Kurenai, an unknown Konoha nin was on the ground already deceased. She watched as Shikamaru shielded the injured Kurenai jumping in front of the attack meant for her. She heard the snap of bones and the pained yell from him as he fell. The three Iwa Nin moved to finish them off and Yuki decided that was her cue.

She jumped silently down as she released her KI allowing it to permeate the surrounding area. She felt the curse mark activate adding it's own tainted chakra to the mix. Her nails lengthened into claws as her red eyes turned slitted. The Iwa Nin turned to face her now sufficiently distracted. She felt the bloodlust inside her rage against her tight control fighting to free itself calling for their deaths.

"Who the fuck are you Asswipe?" one of the Iwa Nin asked with false bravado going by the way he was trembling. She used her nails to pierce her palm feeding chakra into her blood pulling her hand away from it slowly she formed a long bladed knife to serve as her death scythe for the evening.

"Your worst nightmare!" she answered with a dark chuckle. She circled the Iwa nin spiraling closer and closer to the petrified shinobi. On her third pass she signaled for Kurenai and Shikamaru to get the hell out of there before darting swiftly in to her intended victims. The Iwa Nin scattered as they moved to counter her furious attack. She had engaged the squad leader in combat, her blood knife to his sword. She swung ducked and parried as they clashed with furious abandon. She used her nails to slash open his arm when he got to close causing him to jump backwards. She heard a voice to her left call out the name of a jutsu that she recognized.

"DOTON, SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" The Nin slammed his hands to the earth as she took to the air. Boulders flew at her prompting her to sling her knife into a tree solidifying a rope of blood and using it to pull herself from harms way. She ripped it out of the wood just as the leader's blade descended on her once again.

She swiped out with her knife and followed up catching the man with a round house kick to the collarbone. She heard more than felt as the bone gave way with a loud snap from the force of her kick. He dropped his sword as his dominant arm became useless. Yuki pressed her advantage and drove her sword through his other arm easily before yanking it out and backing away.

The injured Nin and his cohorts eyed her warily as she lifted her mask and licked the blood dripping from the knife. Their eyes widened as she grinned and removed her mask totally revealing her grinning visage.

"**Curse Technique: Death Controlling possessed blood!" **she spoke darkly her voice taking a multilayered tonal quality. She traced the ritual circle on the ground her dark chakra burning an imprint. She shed her coat revealing her wrapped torso and proceeded to plunge the blade into her abdomen eliciting a scream from the leader. The beast inside her howled and danced to the tune of torture reveling in bloody abandon. Over and over she cut or stabbed herself watching with amusement as the tortured man writhed in pain. One of his companions tried to attack her only to get blasted backwards with a whip made of blood. The other was to busy losing his lunch to be of much help anyways.

Finally she ended it with a stab to the throat slitting the bastards neck, she sent tendrils into his blood adding it to her own as the ritual circle faded. She walked slowly to the other petrified men. One turned to flee but was decapitated in an instant as she made her blood into razor wire sending it into him as he turned his back to her. Finally she stood before her last victim smirking evilly, the acrid stench of urine filled the air indicating the man had relieved himself from fear. Her nose crinkled in disgust as she took off his head with one swipe of her blade, the body falling to the ground as she looked on dispassionately. She fleeced the dead bodies and came across a scroll meant for Konoha. She pocketed it and turned running back from whence she came her mask in place once more.

**In Iwa**

Sasuke stood impassively before the intimidating man known as the Tsuchi-kage as he awaited the decision that would make or break him. He Juugo and Suigetsu had approached the man about joining his forces for both advancement and safe haven from those that hunted them. I.E. his brother and partner for example who had cornered them the other day and had left them beaten badly in the middle of the road.

Raiko pondered the young man in front of him who seemed to have unwavering resolve despite being an opportunistic bastard like his sensei. Honestly the package deal of the three of them would be a hefty benefit to his forces if he allowed them to join. Two Kekkai Genkai's and a man who could decimate three quarters of his ranks if enraged. He tapped his desk in thought as he weighed the risks and benefits against each other before finally reaching a decision. His eyes wondered over the painting in the corner of the room and smiled before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"I will let you join on one condition." He spoke slowly and clearly, Sasuke raised an interested eyebrow.

"Go on." Sasuke said blandly.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Akatsuki and the White Devil, do we have a deal?" Raiko asked smoothly extending his hand.

"Deal!" Sasuke agreed clasping the offered appendage. They both grinned darkly before sitting down to exchange information.

**With Akatsuki**

Tora rushed through the halls with a scroll in his hands, he had to find his Brother, Hidan and the Leader. He had just finished recording a very dangerous conversation from one of the most important seals in Yuki's collection. He found the entirety of Akatsuki in the dining room talking and eating dinner sans Yuki. Pain looked up as he burst in the room.

"What is it Tora?" he asked smoothly as he set his tea down.

"Pain-sama I have news from Yuki's spy network. Sasuke Uchiha has given our location and other very valuable information to the Tsuchi-Kage in return for protection and a place in his army. He apparently had stolen Orochimaru's collected data on both us and Yuki. They plan to use this to launch an offensive strike against us in a week. The rest of the information is written down Sir. They are targeting Yuki first in hopes that we will go quietly when they get a hold of her." He said seriously totally aware of the Nine seething men and one livid woman before him. The KI alone would have crushed a lesser man.

Pain reached out slowly for the offered report and opened it to read it through. Things were tensely quiet as he scanned the contents his face growing darker and darker the more he read. Finally he slammed the scroll down and looked up at them.

"Get me a message Hawk we need to contact Yukimura ASAP." He said borrowing one of Yuki's more useful acronyms. Itachi left the room quickly to get the Hawk while Sasori pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed a missive scroll and pen. He passed them over to Pain who started writing immediately. A few minutes later he rolled the scroll up just as Itachi returned for the scroll having readied the Hawk. Walking to the window he released the hypnotized bird before walking back to the table. The scroll was getting passed around so everyone could familiarize themselves with it.

"So what are we going to do to counter this, yeah?" Deidara asked passing the scroll to Kisame.

"Easy, we are going to trap them and use what they think is an advantage against them." Pain answered turning his disconcerting gaze on the blonde bomber.

"What is going to be the bait however?" Kakuzu asked narrowing his eyes. He had an idea of where Pain was going with this and didn't like it at all. Others in the group caught on and their thoughts were very much in line with Kakuzu's.

"Easy, They want Yuki, therefore she is going to be the bait." Pain said ignoring the various death glares from his family.

"FUCK THAT, YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS! WE JUST FUCKING GOT HER BACK AND YOU WANT TO PULL THIS BULLSHIT! SCREW YOU ASSHOLE, I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU DO THAT TO HER BASTARD!" Hidan roared in anger jumping to his feet.

Pain stood smoothly his glare like ice freezing them over.

"Hidan you have no choice in this, She will be safe as long as we plan this properly. However if you wish to take chances with her life than please be my guest. However do not come to me when she is captured out on a mission because we did nothing to head it off at the pass. If we control the situation before hand we can land a devastating blow against our enemies while assuring the safety of our own at the same time. On another note entirely, DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN!" Pain said darkly his KI dwarfing their own reminding them why he was the leader in the first place. Hidan glared defiantly at Pain before turning silently and leaving the room. Pain watched him go before sitting with a sigh as the others started to discuss strategies.

**With Yuki**

Yuki placed her brush to the side and picked up a thinner one adding the final touches to the poster for the new movie. She had already finished the portrait the Princess Yukie commissioned for formalities sake. She had been kind enough to house the Sanada group in the palace as Yuki's appointments were met. Yuki's mind kept drifting to the scroll she had hidden in her alternative clothes. She placed down the brush and picked up a rag wiping her paint stained hands as she allowed the canvas to dry.

"It looks wonderful, it's nice to have someone give my own art justice through their own." The Princess said from behind her. Yuki turned with only a half forced smile to the other who gazed back with a smile of her own.

"Care to join me on a walk Miss Urahara?" The Princess addressed her to differentiate.

"That would be lovely thank you." Yuki answered with a half bow.

"Please dispense of the formalities, I have no need for airs and graces among friends." Yukie said waving aside her attempt at respect.

Yuki visually relaxed as the Princess led her through the halls of the rather extensive palace. It was beautiful with a calming pallet of blue, white and green hues.

"You are a very interesting person Miss Urahara." Princess Yukie said after several minutes of walking in silence. Yuki tensed ever so slightly as she responded.

"I would like to think that I am rather bland and only moderately talented actually." She said watching the others reactions.

Princess Yukie barked out a laugh.

"Witty as well I see, no what I mean is your rather uncanny ability to hide yourself in plain sight Miss Urahara, or should I call you The White Devil?" she asked her voice light with an undertone of caution. Yuki stayed silent eyeing the young female Daimyo with a blank expression on her face.

"You don't deny it I see, good girl." Princess Yukie said easily.

"Your Point your Highness?" Yuki asked guardedly.

"Hmmmm, my point exactly. You know I was quite surprised when I received a missive from Konoha about a missing woman. The same woman who was going around painting the pictures of Nobles, then the mysterious mercenary in all white who shows up out of nowhere taking down high rank targets. It's all very obvious really, most people write me off for my youth but I notice many more things being under estimated than I do on a level playing field. I think I would like an explanation if you please as to why someone who is supposed to be a civilian is doing a ninja's job and consorting with a particularly well known group of S-class criminals." Princess Yukie said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Trying to stop a war." Yuki deadpanned feeling that at the moment honesty was the best policy. Her hunch proved true when the dangerous glare leveled at her lessened a moment later.

"Do tell." The Princess prompted her as they moved to sit down n a bench in one of the central gardens.

Yuki took a deep breath and began seeing an opportunity here that would take them to the proverbial next level should she succeed. Two hours later it was starting to get cold and dark as night set in. Yuki patiently answered the young Daimyo's questions to the best of her abilities before getting to the crux of the matter.

"So besides the obvious, why exactly do you wish to know what our aims are?" Yuki finally asked. The Princess in front of her frowned looking at the sky awash with color, she sighed as her face seemed to age several decades in the span of a few seconds.

"The Tsuchi-Kage and Earth Countries Daimyo have been putting pressure on my country to do business with them. They want our tech for their war effort and what they are doing, let's just say it doesn't sit well with me . The Tsuchi-kage is a war mongering fool who will stab one n the back as soon as the tide turns to his advantage and the third party becomes useless. The Earth Daimyo is an old lecher who is thinking with his dick instead of his brain and has made one to many passes at me. Their plans for our world do not rest easy with me since I wish to have no part of this willful bloodshed. I am looking at my options and even I can see that eventually my ally Konoha will fall if they continue their passive aggressive stance. Tsunade is nothing like her predecessors or Ancestors, she will wait till the last possible minute to get involved and that won't help me if I find myself in need. Right now I guess you can say I am looking to set up a contingency plan." Princess Yukie said with a world weary sigh.

"I see." Yuki said, and she did see as she thought over the words the Princess had spoken.

"So why me, well us er… whatever?" she asked as Yukie looked at her.

"Because Miss Urahara, the Akatsuki and Sanada are both major power players in this game. You have the support of both and are therefore the lynch-pin in the system. I approached you because you are in the best position to make a decision that will not be blocked by formalities and bureaucracy. I wish to offer support with the technology we have in return for an ally that will step in if we find ourselves in need of help. Your group is much more mobile than a formal village is." She explained patiently to Yuki who was beginning to understand what she meant.

"I see, very well than. If you could loan me a messenger Hawk I can have an answer for you by the morrow." Yuki said standing shivering from the cold. The Princess smiled at her standing as well.

"You will have access to any faculties you require Miss Urahara. Until the morrow then." She said before walking away. Yuki stared after her for a moment before turning the opposite direction and heading indoors.

'How the hell did I become an ambassador?' she wondered as she headed to her room to write the needed missive and send it off before retiring.

**With Akatsuki~**

Madara and Pain were in deep conversation late into the night when a messenger hawk flew through the open window settling before the surprised duo. Pain reached out relieving the bird of it's missive and opened it to begin reading. His eyes widened considerably as he finished before passing it to Madara who was eyeing the scroll curiously.

"It seems that our operative has the devil's luck so to speak." Madara quipped making Pain roll his eyes.

"This is rather fortuitous for us, we need allies in order to end this conflict on our terms." Pain spoke evenly pulling out a message scroll on which to respond.

"She agrees to be our bait too, that's another kink evened out in this whole mess." Madara said in a voice just as weary.

"So Mountains Graveyard then?" Pain said idly masking his anxiety.

"That would be the best place to ambush them from, especially since they are planning to head where our interception point is. We purposely made the claim that we are headed to meet Sanada to collect Yuki at the Mountains Graveyard. Their best bet would be to attack us where we are to meet. Yuki will be arriving a day later than us. We will send body projections and arrive the same day as Yuki to allow the bastards some time to surround the "camp". Then once they are settled and we are in place we attack from behind." He explained.

They strategized well into the night unaware that further plans would be made to pull the world deeper into war.

**With Yuki**

Yuki watched through the window as a second messenger Hawk flew off into the dark cold night this time headed for Konoha. The treaty was sealed into a special scroll that seemed to be a simple storage scroll to anyone not named Tsunade Senju. It had the treaty from Yuki in it along with a note from herself detailing how she came across it. The seal was unbroken so Tsunade could be assured that it had not been read allowing her some ease of heart. Yuki hoped that Shikamaru and Kurenai were ok as she turned in for the night unease seated deep within her soul.

**In Konoha**

Shikamaru sat or rather lay in deep contemplation. Nothing made sense about the other night, why did the white Devil allow them to escape? He had relayed his part of the story to the Hokage already so he now lay churning his mind over the details as he tried to understand the motive of the White Devil. He had seem the brief flash of recognition fly through those red eyes along with something similar to assurance. He could not place where from however. He knew that he had met the girl before but for the life of him could not remember where from. He settled into meditation as he searched the vast archives of his memory. He knew the White Devil from somewhere but for the life of him could not remember.

Tsunade sat back in her office chair staring blankly at the bird in front of her. She was in shock unable to understand what the hell was going on. Two missives lay in front of her and that wasn't the strange part. No the strange part was the note that came with the Official Treaty Scroll from Yuki-Gakure.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_ First I would like to humbly apologize to you, I will start out by saying that yes I played you for a fool. However, please note that I bear absolutely no ill will towards Konoha at all. I understand that you cannot take me at my word and will respect that. I feel however that I need to say this if only for my own peace of mind. I happen to respect you quite a bit as both a person and Hokage. I give you my promise that I shall never harm a Konoha nin if I can help it, the only way that would happen is if they went out of their way to attack me first. Now some news for you, that is unfortunately of a not so nice nature. Feel free to double check this with Jiraya-sama. Sasuke has joined up with Iwa of his own free will after the fall of your team mate and Oto. Last word was that he was heading a small strike team in order to hit supply line targets. _

_Be Safe,_

_Urahara Yuki_

_P.S. I lifted the official missive from Iwa shinobi corpses, I believe it belongs to you._

She stared down at the note with a small doodle of a man half hidden behind a folding fan flashing the peace sign and sighed. She knew she should take the girls words with a grain of salt but her gut was telling her that the words were true causing her conflict as she tried to make sense of the situation.

**Three days later~ Fire Country**

Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu raced with seven others towards Konoha, they were about a minute out from the main road where they were to intercept a large caravan loaded with essentials for the village. The Tsuchi-Kage was entrusting him to make this a success, a test to see if he was General material. He positioned his men and his own team in strategic spots along the road. He hid himself in the familiar trees and camouflaged himself against the wood. They did not have to wait long as the caravan breached the hill rolling steadily into the valley before the final stretch to Konoha. It had taken careful planning and intel in order to figure out where the Rendezvous point was.

Finally when the caravan rolled into place Sasuke signaled to the explosives expert to move. A sharp hiss filled the air followed by a loud boom as the hidden explosives killed the horses and disabled the caravan. HE flashed through more signals and felt as his team closed in for the kill. He dropped amongst the flaming wreckage and started sealing goods into a scroll as quickly as he could. The hair raised on the back of his neck as he dodged instinctively the knife just barely grazing his shirt as he moved quickly away. His attacker was a young boy just barely old enough to be out of the academy. The boys tears streamed down his face as he stared into the passive eyes of the Uchiha.

"I'll kill you bastard! You killed my Tou-san!" The boy half choked half cried lunging wildly at him swinging the knife with little finesse. Sasuke dodged easily around the boys wild swings as he stared at the boy who reminded him vaguely of himself. He scowled suddenly as he dodged again and deftly threw a kunai impaling the boy straight through the forehead killing him instantly. He looked up to see his team gathered next to him just outside the wreckage as several painfully familiar chakra signatures landed across from him. He looked up smirking into the horrified pain filled gazes of his former team mates.

"Sasuke why?" was all Sakura could choke out as she stared in horror between the man she considered precious and the young boy he had just slaughtered without remorse. Suddenly red chakra haze obscured the world as a feral growl was heard. Sasuke smirked wider as he turned to the Blonde he used to work along side. Naruto had Kyuubified and was now rushing him with a rasengan formed in his hand. He dodged out of the way as his team mate crashed into the ground and wreckage throwing debris everywhere.

"SAAASSUKKEEEEEE! YOU BASTARRRRRDDDDDD!" Naruto howled his anger as the two engaged in a deadly dance amidst the destruction.

"What's wrong Naruto, upset because the brat's dead? Truly pathetic." Sasuke gloated firing up his Raikiri and striking out with it. Naruto dodged back his eyes alight dancing with rage and malice at his ex-teammate. Sakura had keeled over in shock at what she had seen.

Kurama and Naruto howled long in rage before dashing in and slashing at Sasuke with a chakra arm. It caught Sasuke bodily across the chest leaving five bloody furrows that elicited a yowl of pain from Sasuke as it flung him back into the road beyond. The yowl seemed to have broken Sakura from her stupor and ignited her rage at the man she formally had had a crush on. Her hands glowed green as she engaged an Iwa nin who was trying to sneak up on her. She was merciless as she used her chakra scalpels to cut them down mercilessly severing tendons and muscles, ripping through organs and aiming to do as much damage as possible. Nin after nin fell beneath her rage fueled onslaught as she danced around. Finally it was down to Naruto and Sasuke as she finished.

She watched stoically as the duo battled it out each jockeying for the upper hand. They were fairly evenly matched, mostly due to the curse mark and the Kyuubi. It was Naruto however who gained the upper hand through creative use of Kage Bunshin. He used them to entrap Sasuke and deliver a devastating blow hat forced him to the ground. He coughed up blood spitting it out as he clutched his abdomen with a grunt. He glared at the blonde before igniting his hand with a hand seal, the stench of burning flesh hung acridly in the air as he seared the wound shut with a pained groan. He turned a Sharingan induced glare on Naruto who was panting heavily.

"I WILL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not before I get you Sasuke!" Naruto said with a frigid glare right back at the downed man. Sasuke took the opportunity to shunshin out of sight leaving the two Konoha nin to their respectively somber thoughts.


End file.
